A One Way Ticket to Papaville
by TheRussianGaaraKid
Summary: What happens when Russia and America try and raise a child after a series of strange and unfortunate events. NO PAIRINGS!
1. Chapter 1

Anime/manga: Axis Powers Hetalia, APH

Genre: Adventure, family

Characters: Russia, America (no pairings)

_*Italics are meant to signify that the language spoken is Russian*_

~I don't own Hetalia but the idea for this story was mine so… enjoy

**A ****One Way Ticket to Papaville**

It was winter time again in Mother Russia. General Winter has decided to rear his ugly head again leaving behind blinding white flakes in his path. Usually at the sight of the bland drifting snowflakes Russia's heart would sink and loneliness would overtake him but today felt different.

Russia woke up to the smell of frying eggs and Ukraine's special coffee. It was a surprise since his sister rarely ever visited him unless she was in dire need of something or if she was in trouble. Yawning Russia began to sit up on his ridiculously large navy bed. Looking down he realized that another blanket had been carefully laid on top of his comforter. There blanket was egg yellow with little snow flakes and elaborate snow creatures stitched around the edges. Ukraine probably thought Russia was cold and decided to warm up him with an extra blanket.

"Big brother? Are you up yet?" the unmistakable voice of Belarus drifted in from outside Russia's bedroom door.

'Crap' Russia quickly fell back onto his bed and pulled up the heavy comforter and blanket. He tried to even out his breathing hoping his obsessive little sister would buy the act. Within seconds the ash blonde petite woman strolled in wearing her usual blank expression. A lopsided smile cracked on her pale lips as she lifted her hands with the intent of brushing away the tiny stray hairs on her brother's forehead.

"Natalya can you help me out here please?" the frantic voice of Ukraine called from the kitchen followed by the sound of clattering pots. At the moment Belarus turned Russia cringed at the sound, then he quickly tryied to even out the creases of his eyebrows. His older sister was such a clumsy person; it was amazing how she managed to live on her own sometimes.

"Don't worry big brother I'll be right back and then we can talk about our marriage plans. I love you Vanya." Belarus patted Russia's beige blonde hair and left quickly.

A shudder escaped from Russia as he opened his eyes. He truly loved both of his sisters, don't get him wrong but not in a romantic way. He really couldn't understand why Belarus insisted on having an incestial relationship even when he'd refused her over a billion times. One sister wanted to spend all her time with him while the other couldn't wait until she could leave him.

Yes, this was indeed the life of the super nation Russia or as his fellow nations knew him as Ivan Braginski.

Now that he was fully awake Russia started to straighten up his beloved scarf that Ukraine had given him centuries ago. Yawning one last time Russia finally got his feet on the ground which was disturbingly cold. Winter had reached even Russia's mansion in the secluded woods. Turning he was disappointed to see that the fireplace had no flames dancing but instead the pitch black of used wood and snow white ashes replaced them. Not even a ghost of a flame could be seen.

Slowly as to not alert Belarus of his consciousness the large nation made his way to the washroom connected to his enormous bedroom. He needed to freshen up and look presentable for his elder sister. She had traveled here for a reason so the least he could do was be a good host. He let the water run for a bit as he began to strip out of the long cotton navy blue pajama pants and the Russia flag boxers he'd worn for the night. Last night had been too warm in the room with the fire raging near his bed so he didn't bother with a shirt. Thankfully the sheets had gone over his chin so Belarus hadn't caught him in his shirtless glory.

Today was supposed to be an important day but for some reason Russia just couldn't remember what it was. As he stepped into the warm steamy shower he began to ponder what today had in store. Lithuania and Estonia had visited the mansion yesterday as promised after the fall of the Soviet Union. Little Latvia visited the previous week and entertained the older taller nation with his trembling and stuttering. It was an unwritten agreement that the former Union would have to visit Russia every month or the unspeakable would occur. No one dared to admit what the punishment was but whatever it was the countries were all scared shitless to miss out on their visits.

So if none of the former union were to visit today what did Russia have planned? He turned off the water having thoroughly washed off the sweat of the night before. It didn't usually help to over think things so going with the flow would have to do for the rest of the day. The soaking blonde got out of the shower barely noticing his burning red skin through his long bangs plastered to his forehead. Maybe he was planning to cut his hair, God knows he needed it.

Wrapping a crispy white cotton towel around his waist he turned to the mirror and sink. "You have the strangest eyes I've ever seen Mr. Ivan" little Anastasia would say when he'd visit the winter palace. Her blue eyes would stare at his little purple orbs in amazement going so far as to ignore all fear and climbing onto his lap to get a better look. Russia didn't mind since he wasused to humans questioning his hair and eye color. What truly surprised the nation was the willingness the child had to fulfill her curiosity, for even full grown men would cower at his sheer size and aura.

Splashing water onto his face he began to brush his teeth. Good hygiene always makes a good impression on people. At least that was what Ukraine used to tell him when he was still a child. She raised him well even though she was also young back then. As an elder sister, she made sure Russia and Belarus had everything they needed and even made the scarf that Russia cherished from scratch even though she didn't have much for herself. Now everyone was so distant and Ukraine wasn't around much. She goes out in search of other friends feeling upset when she is shot down. He'd continueous tell her to stay with him but she never does.

Russia walked over to the large onyx armoire situated by the bathroom door. It was strategically placed there for situations in which Belarus was in his house and he was in trouble. He could change into his clothes quickly then easily push the armoire to hold the entrance of the bedroom closed. The nation quickly chose a black tee-shirt, tan pants, random boxers and a gray button up sweater. It was really too cold to go out without a sweater especially since his room wasn't connected to the heating system like the rest of the house was. Getting quickly changed Russia tip toed down the hall in his large brown boots (which he found strangely in the middle of the hall) looking both ways fully alert.

After reaching the bottom steps of stairs safely the Russian took it as a sign that the psychotic young woman was out of his house. He turned to the coat rack and pulled on his heavy winter jacket before strutting over to the kitchen. Upon entering the grand kitchen he immediately spotted the dark blonde hair of his elder sister by the oven. She was kneeling checking on some bread she had just put in.

"Good morning Katyusha" Russia smiled as he crept up behind her with the intent of hugging her in a tight bear hug. His attempt to look childish was disastrous because as soon as Ukraine saw him she let out a loud horror film worthy scream. Not exactly the reaction he had in mind.

"Oh my... Vanya you're up! I- I thought I'd make you some breakfast for this morning and lunch for your meeting" Ukraine looked up at her towering brother trying hard not to shed a tear.

Her brother really did look like a rabid animal with malicious intent in his face.

"Thank you… what meeting are you speaking of?" Russia still stunned by his sister's reaction kept his child mask on and moved to the table to eat the eggs and bacon that were laid out for him.

"You mean you don't remember? Today you have a meeting with Alfred. It has something to do with nuclear warheads" Ukraine got up and followed the seemingly unfazed nation to the table.

'So that was what I had to do today. I do not want to deal with the silly ideas of Alfred this early in the morning. Maybe I'll go out for a walk.' He idly stuffed a piece of egg into his mouth and chewed slowly. Ukraine poured two cups of coffee which he accepted and drank slowly. Eying his sister he realized she wasn't nearly as fidgety as usual.

"So Katyusha, what brings you to my house today?" Russia carefully asked. Ukraine had a history of crying over any little comment that was thrown thoughtlessly at her. Thankfully she didn't react… negatively. She simply looked up a bit stunned at the question he'd just asked.

"Oh umm…" a blush crept up on Ukraine's chunky cheeks. "Well I thought that I'd come over and meet with Alfred to get some trading done" a small nervous laugh escaped as she leaned her head on her palm.

'And her hidden agenda is revealed' Russia smiled knowingly as he finished the last of the eggs reaching for the beacon Ukraine set down earlier. The sleek strip of pig was delicious unlike the disgusting slabs America shoves into his mouth. It contained very little fat and grease. That was how bacon was supposed to be like. 'Yum! Katyusha really does cook well, it's no wonder why she and France usually made the food after the meetings they would have every so often'

"Out of curiosity how did you and Natalya even get into my house? I distinctly remember locking the door and setting the alarm last night" Russia turned remembering that Belarus could come out and attack him at any moment. Seeming to suddenly sense the paranoia emanating from her younger brother, Ukraine sighed and began to pat Russia's gloved hand.

"I sent her out into town to get some groceries. A-and to answer your other question Natalya picked the lock and somehow disabled your alarm system with her knife" she frowned at the thought of how her younger sister even came to know how to learn those 'methods'.

Russia turned around to assess the damages done only to see a dent in his state of the art alarm system. Wires hung out sparking threateningly as the mentioned knife was on the ground darkened from the burns. To Russia's despair the system seemed to be destroyed beyond repair. He shook his head as he thought of how long he'd have to wait replace his alarm system.

Belarus was seriously a brilliant girl but rarely ever showed it unless it has to do with her beloved elder brother and her objective to make him her husband.

"Katyusha I will go for a walk around the woods it'll be a good chance to greet General Winter. He seemed to have visited me last night, you know how he doesn't like to be kept waiting getting up he grab the plate he had newly finished only to be stopped by the shorter blonde.

"Whoa w-wait! Alfred will be here in any minute, his fight landed about an hour ago…hey" Ukraine took the bowl from Russia only to have him walk past her and towards the door. She wasabout to hold him back in the kitchen by crying but she was too late, for the only thing she saw was the shadow of his scarf behind him.

'Vanya still doesn't like Alfred very much does he.' She sighed as she put the plate in the sink. The bell went off as she finished washing the dishes signaling her that the chicken was done and would need to be taken out soon. Panicking she ran to check on the food forgetting about her fleeing brother in an instant.

Outside was unbearably cold for most people to withstand but for the personification of the nation Russia it was merely a bit of wind and ice. Not that it wasn't inconvenient for him, but surprisingly enough the snow and strong gusts of frigid wind was welcoming to him. He pulled the soft pale long fabric closer to his neck fearing it would fly away otherwise.

'General Winter seems to have gotten very strong this year. Maybe he'll bring me more friends to entertain me' cheered Russia as he continued his walk smiling at the icy winter land his home has become. Someone or rather something always made their way to him without failure whenever General Winter comes trailing by.

Almost as soon as he walked into the opening towards the deepest part of the forest towards the middle of the terrain a loud scream echoed in the air. Russia raised his eyebrows unsure of what kind of animal would make that sort of sound.

'A bear? Wolf?' Russia quickly began to walk to where his keen ears picked up where the sound had come from. He wasn't afraid of anything the woods hid because even the fiercest ofanimals feared him. A curious smile replaced his usual plastic smile. Finally after days of boring paperwork and stupid meetings with annoying government officials something odd would findits way to the creepy blonde.

**A/N~ Hey guys so this is the second story I have up so it's probably not any good and ends horribly by please work with me. If you have any comments feel free to write because I want to know what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

Anime/manga: Axis Powers Hetalia, APH

Genre: Adventure, family

Characters: Russia, America (no pairings)

_*Italics are meant to signify that the language spoken is Russian*_

~I don't own Hetalia but the idea for this story was mine so… enjoy

**A ****One Way Ticket to Papaville**

Chapter 2

_"-elp me! PLEASE HELP ME!" _A woman's voice screeched out prompting the large nation to walk slightly faster. Well it wouldn't be right to call it running, calling the movement a quick jog did it more justice. It was surprisingly very effective from going from point A to point B especially with his long legs carrying him far. He took in the thick Russian accent wondering why the woman was here.

It didn't take long to reach the banshee of a woman. At seeing the woman he could automatically tell that she was a petite blonde woman and that judging by her swollen stomach she was very pregnant. She was sitting on a hallow tree trunk grabbing at her extended stomach wailing uncontrollably.

'She looks like she's in pain… I wonder what would happen if I poked her stomach with my pipe' He wondered as he slowly approached her from behind careful as to not fall from the steep woman turned relief written in her face as she saw Russia inch towards her.

"_T-thank God you're here I-I'm about to give birth and I have absolutely no idea where I am" _a tear fell from her long eyelashes revealing her bright blue eyes. Hysteria began creeping back as he stared at her with his strange smile. Strangely enough she reminded him of Alfred especially after the Revolutionary War. Most people don't know this but America himself also cried every Fourth of July when everyone leaves the annual barbeque. Russia had the fortune of seeing him after one of the many fights they'd had during the Cold War. He was on the floor bawling, crying out for England when Russia broke in. Unsure of what to do Russia threw a handkerchief at the younger nation and stayed until he fell asleep although to this day his hero complex refuses to admit to it.

"_How did you get all the way up the mountain?" _Russia asked in his childish voice making the young woman shudder at the creepiness emanating from the tall man before her.

"_I-I was taking a walk from the village nearby over by the edge of the forest but when the con-contractions started I slipped and twisted my ankle." _The woman began to shiver as Russia put his ungloved hand to her forehead. Like he expected she was burning up and she did indeed look uncomfortable.

"_P-please help me"_ she whispered as he moved his hand from her head.

"_I will take you to my home. My sisters should be able to help you with you ankle then we will take you to the hospital _Дa_?" _The blonde woman just nodded wiping away a few stray tears.

Kneeling down Russia quickly pulled up the woman up bridal style careful as to not hurt the woman's stomach.

"_M-my name is Varvara Nikolayevich a-and you sir, who are you?" _She looked up at him surprised that he was able to carry her much less jog at such a fast, steady pace. She was also unsure of what to think of the man holding her was he a good person or bad? Will he harm her when they were left alone? No he saved her he couldn't have any bad intentions.

"_Ivan Braginski"_ he kept his eyes up in front of him following the trail he had taken to the spot. It was extremely lucky for this woman that he'd just happen to be passing by or she'd have died of hypothermia. Come to think of it how long had she been out here in the cold.

"_Um… Mrs. Nikolayevich how long have you been out in the cold?" _Russia shifted the shivering woman bringing her closer to try and warm her up. This was supposed to be a calming walk but now he had to save someone. At second glance she wasn't bad looking with her long lashes and luscious full lips. Her lips were almost bluish in appearance… not a good sign.

"_I-I-I don't know an hour or so, I was just taking a walk to clear my head since I-I"_ her lips quivered as new tears fell from her eyes. Russia quickly picked up the speed in a panic. He didn't know if the tears were from fear or pain so the faster he got to the mansion the faster he could get rid of her. _"A letter arrived from the police telling me that my husband and the only family __I have left, my younger brother died in a hunting accident"_ she finished sobbing hysterically in Russia's arms. Usually this wouldn't have bothered him but the woman was on her own and with a child on its way. As the personification of all Russia he had to help her. Varvara was a citizen of his country and from a long line of Russians so he had to help her.

The rest of the way back to the mansion was spent in comfortable silence except for the occasional squeal of pain from Varvara. Varvara had cried herself to sleep half way there while Russia kept his pace looking down every few minutes to make sure she was fine. In relatively little time they reached the porch which had a black car in the front.

'Damn it… Hmm little Alfred is so quick to come over for someone who hates "commie bastards"' A chuckle slipped as he extended a hand for the door knob. He quietly opened the door but decided not to go in too quickly even with the unconscious woman in his arms.

"-terribly sorry for Vanya's absence. H-He went on a walk a while ago and has yet to return. P- Please make yourself at home until he comes. Natalya can you help him with his bags please they look heavy" the worried voice of Ukraine rang from the living room."But sister why do I have to help HIM-" Belarus started out angrily.

"Ahahahaha nah it's alright! I'll do it myself. It's the usual guest room… first room on the left right?" He started up the stairs with the clanking of his luggage banging away behind him. "Just call me down when the big guy comes back will ya?"

Russia decided he would come on in at this time since Varvara was starting to wake up and the sound was also irking him as well. "There is no need for that I have returned young Alfred"

Natalya was the first to notice the blonde by the door and immediately had flames emerge from her eyes at seeing the barely conscious woman lying in his arms.

"Whoa commie what did you do? Dude is she like dead?"America gasped dropping his rather obnoxious looking bag with the American flag on the top stair. He practically flew down the stairs ready to tear the woman away from him when Ukraine decided to speak up.

"Vanya where did you find this woman… Oh my here bring her over to the couch, Natalya will you get the blanket from the closet please?" Russia did as he was told obediently as America followed trying to speak to the scared fully conscious woman. Belarus angrily left but not before threatening the woman a sure and painful death if she was carrying her "husbands" child.

Ukraine went into the kitchen quickly to fetch some warm water and some cloth to place on the freezing woman.

"Umm… Lady please don't worry the HERO is here! Never fear for I'll protect you from the commie bastard and… and hey um Ivan why is she staring at me like I just grew another head or something of that awesome nature" America spoke out at a million miles an hour fretting over the positioning of Varvara on the couch. He kept staring from Russia to Varvara trying to think of why she was acting in such a way.

"Well Alfred it might have something to do with the fact that she doesn't know any English since she's from a town near here and well you my comrade are not exactly friendly sounding at the moment" Russia retorted as he began to help Varvara by putting her twisted leg up on a pillow.

"Very funny everyone knows English oh hey MY NAME IS ALFRED F. JONES! I AM A HERO AND WILL NOT LET THAT-" he pointed at Russia much to the others discontent. "HURT YOU." He finished yelling out in his annoyingly loud voice making poor Varvara shutter at the sudden raising of voice.

"You're so stupid Alfred! Yelling at her will not make her start to understand what you're saying" growled Belarus as she walked back into the room with the warmest blankets she could find in the closet.

"_Umm... Mr. Braginski why is this man yelling at me? Ow!"_ the nation stared at the blonde woman who began to cry once more as she clutched her stomach painfully.

"_Ah! Don't worry about Alfred he is just very stupid, more importantly are you okay? You don't look too well"_ Russia pulled the blankets over her and got up. Her hand almost immediately shot up grabbing for Russia's tan military coat effectively stopping him on his tracks.

"_No! No don't go I-I'm still scared"_ she spat out quickly earning a glare from Belarus who was watching her like a hawk.

Russia starred down at the woman unsure of what to do. "Alfred would you mind getting Katyusha? I think she is going to give birth… for real. Natalya I need your help here since I have no idea what I can do for her and what to do."

America quickly ran to the kitchen almost slamming into Ukraine's huge breasts. "Ah sorry Katyusha… here I'll take that for ya. Ivan needs you in the living room come on." America took the huge pot from Ukraine and ran back to the living room couch not even spilling a drop of water on the carpet.

Confusion as to what to do at the moment Russia held onto Varvara's tiny hand as she tried to hold in her cries of pain while Belarus stared blankly holding Russia's other hand.

"_I-I feel so cold and yet inside I'm burning like flames are engulfing my baby… it hurts. Please Mr. Braginski s- save my baby she's the only family I have left in this world."_ Her labored breathing became more and more concerning as she began to burn up. Surprisingly enough it was Belarus who stepped up and began to wipe the sweat off Varvara's face with a cloth Ukraine brought in.

"_Don't worry big brother will save your child as will big sister."_ Belarus almost comforted as she helped place blankets under the woman who was in the beginning stages of labor. America was in full panic asking if she'd be okay or crowning every few seconds only to receive a scowl from a ticked off Ukraine and a frustrated Russia.

"I called the ambulance but they totally gave me a hard time just because I couldn't speak any of your commie Russian. Anyway so it'll take around an hour or so until they arrive here"

America called from the kitchen when he hung up the phone with an angry sigh. He had escaped to the kitchen hoping to avoid the gory scene of child birth but alas she was still crying and screaming.

"Thank you Alfred" Ukraine had taken off the woman's heavy jacket as well as her boots, pants and underwear placing a large blanket over her to cover up as best as she could to make her as comfortable as possible_. _

_"You're doing fine Miss you are dilating so keep pushing and your baby will be out in no time I promise. Here you may chomp on some ice to help with the __burning sensations" _Belarus who had long since taken Russia's place with the woman holding her hand and holding a cup of ice for her to eat. After Ukraine had undressed the woman the men were all thrown out of the room and told to contact their bosses to tell them of the situation that has occurred.

"Man Braginski, how the hell does this even happen? We were supposed to have a freakin' nuclear weapons agreement but now a woman is giving birth in your living room." America blurted out half hysterical after hearing a heart wrenching screaming echoing from the woman downstairs. The contractions were coming sooner and sooner becoming much more painful every time.

Maybe the reason America was acting like this because he was scared he couldn't save the 'damsel in distress' in time was what Russia wrote it down as when he turned ignoring the American before him.

"I'm sorry if you aren't exactly satisfied with the situation but believe me when I tell you that I did not plan nor expect this to happen when I went to greet General Winter" Russia countered half heartedly from the chair he sat on in the hallway while playing with the ends of his scarf.

"What were you thinking bringing a human here of all the places you could've taken her? I mean seriously she could totally find out about us and then what do you think will happen to her and her family?" American began to pace around the spacious tiled hallway looking at the stairs every so often. He pushed up Texas and ran his fingers through his shiny dark blonde hair sighing.

"She reminds me of you, you know" A smile crept into his lips as he thought of their conversation in the forest.

"If you're trying to say that I'm girly I swear I'll knock you out right now you commie bastard" the look on his blue eyes shot angrily at the taller nation.

"Not exactly" Russia's smile flopped but quickly went back as he thought of the best way to explain or rather phrase his reason to the self conscious American. "You both are very strong but at the same time very sensitive. Your eyes are exactly the same, not just in color but also the fact that they're both mirrors to your emotions."Pausing to take in the others reaction he continued "When we were in the forest she was telling me of her family and although her face was straight but her eyes cried spilling her sadness and loneliness. It's just like how you always act strong and as the 'hero' but you want others to help you to and see your sadness"

America's eyes widened as his cheeks dusted with bright pink blotches. "Oh yeah well… you- you just… mind your own business you stupid commie! You have no idea what you're talking about anyway I'm gonna go call my boss and tell him what happened. I suggest you do the same since it's your citizen" The shorter nation rushed into the guest room ignoring the woman leaving only the shadow of Nantucket behind him.

AN: Sorry if this is a bit rushed. Thank you Moelolo for being the first person to review XD I totally thought this story wouldn't stick but I'm happy to see someone liked this. I would really appreciate to hear your opinions so review if you want…. Please?


	3. Chapter 3

Anime/manga: Axis Powers Hetalia, APH

Genre: Adventure, family

Characters: Russia, America (no pairings)

_*Italics are meant to signify that the language spoken is Russian*_

~I don't own Hetalia but the idea for this story was mine so… enjoy

**A ****One Way Ticket to Papaville**

Chapter 3

"Hey Mr. President! What's up? Did ya miss me?" America spoke into his cell phone loudly cringing as he noticed his voice quiver a bit.

"Hello Alfred. I thought I told you to call me right after you landed in Moscow. Wait… Are you alright? You don't sound quite… as cheerful as you normally are." A hint of suspicion leaked into the President's voice. Knowing America as well as he did he assumed the American had stopped for burgers, built snow men and made snow angels before it even occurred to him to go to the meeting and call his boss.

"Psssh… y-yeah I'm totally okay. So is T-Tony he's at a museum so d-don't worry"

'Damn it; stop stuttering you're not Mattie!'

"Of course I'm fine but uh… there'sawomangivingbirthinIvan'slivingroom" America quickly laughed into the phone while pacing the small lavish guest room.

"Sorry what was that you said Alfred?" The President's stern voice told Alfred he was not going to stop questioning until he was told of the situation.

"Okay fine, fine. Just don't freak out when I tell you." He sighed before he continued. "So there's a woman giving birth in the commies- I mean Ivan's living room… hehe you know the usual"

Silence filled the room as America waited for the President to respond.

"What? Alfred is that really going on there? Tell me now and I'll get you a flight out of there but more importantly did she find out about your kind or is she just a citizen?" the President frantically questioned.

"It's FINE just chill. I'll call when all this all cools down now can tell the girls not to give mochi America any caffeine after eight and no scary movies." America warned sitting down on his temporary bed. The view was absolutely beautiful but it's not like he'd ever tell the monster that plus the guy was enough of a creep.

"Be safe Al. Just don't do anything stupid. Goodbye." With that the President hung up on the upset nation still worrying about his well being.

"Bye bye" he muttered as he plopped completely on the bed. Man how do people deal with this every day? The screams of Varvara still echoed in the halls as America lifted himself off the bed and peeked out the door.

He'd never had to witness the birth of any of his states since they sort of just popped up randomly and then his government would give them over to him. This however was just too surreal for him so he began to sort after Russia for some comfort (not that he'd ever admit it).

"Alfred we need you down here, you too Vanya" the voice of the once soft spoken Ukraine boomed from down the stairs gaining the male nations attention.

"Coming down in a sec" he quickly pushed up Texas again and sped for the stairs.

"_-__Д__a I understand what you're saying boss. She is doing fine from what I'm told from Katyusha. Yes I will sign the treaty papers once this ordeal is dealt with and then I will personally meet __with the spy. __Д__a. Goodbye then."_ Russia hung up the phone in his office and calmly walked over to the door. He was surprised to see America on the floor before him.

"It's not polite to eavesdrop on people's private conversations little Fredka" he pulled the American up by his signature bomber jacket and continued down the hallway to the stairs.

"I wasn't! Heroes don't eavesdrop and anyway it's not like I speak gibberish so yeah" America retorted as he yanked his arm away and followed the Russian down the stairs.

"Vanya I need you to get some more water, make sure it's warm not burning. Alfred I need you to help by going to the cabinet on your right and getting out the emergency kit." Ukraine ordered as she concentrated on her hands as she held onto the infants protruding head. Belarus still held onto Varvara's hand while mopping up the sweat she was emitting. Poor Varvara was obviously in so much pain and by the looks of the amount of blood that was on the floor and couch she was also very weak.

"Wow is it, that's a head… whoa cool" America commented in a hyper tone as he turned towards the cabinet that Ukraine had mentioned only to see a huge crate. He easily picked it up noticing it weighed more than it looked and placed it next to Ukraine.

"_Good Mrs. Nikolayevich I'll need you to push as hard as you can now_" Belarus handed the panting blonde a small towel and placed it in her mouth.

A loud muffled scream rose from the woman followed by absolute silence. By this time Russia had returned with the warm bucket of water and some more towels he found in some cabinets.

He watched in amazement as the child fell into the waiting arms of his elder sister. A long string still connected him or her (Russia wasn't sure yet of the gender) to the mother.

"Miss, hey, miss you finally popped your baby out… hey are you okay?" America began to shake Varvara slowly trying to rouse any sort of response. After a few minutes of trying without any fruit, panic set in and he began to violently shake the unconscious blonde woman.

He jumped at Belarus who stood a few meters away asking hysterically if Varvara would be fine. His only response was a blank stare as Belarus gently placed her index and middle fingers on the jugular of the new mother's neck. Seconds passed as the ash blonde nation checked her other veins only to shake her head notifying the American that no pulse could be found, she was dead.

"Here hold her for now. I'll cut the cord and then we can see what he can do for the mother." She held out a bundle wrapped in a thick warm blanket towards the ever childish looking nation.

She quickly opened the case and shifted through the wooden crate until she came upon a pair of very sharp scissors. She carefully cut through the rubbery string of the umbilical cord unable to stop the tears from falling anymore. Sobbing she cut the cord after two tries and heard the baby begin to wail uncontrollably spitting up gunk.

"Ah Katyusha what exactly should I do with her?" Russia held the baby closer without any knowledge as to what his elder sister expected him to do with the child while she saved the

Varvara. He slowly began to rock the baby in his arms hushing the cries of the baby. It didn't matter anyway since he wasn't answered since Ukraine was too busy fishing around the crate for paddles since America's earlier attempts at CPR was unsuccessful.

"Clear" bolts of electricity hit the woman as she jolted on the couch. No response was made so she waited ten seconds before she sent another bolt into Varvara. Still by the fifth try nothing changed there was no pulse and no breath. Putting down the warm paddles she began to scream and sob uncontrollably in disappointment that the woman she'd tried so hard to save had just died.

America turned away from his spot behind Ukraine letting a single tear fall from his ocean blue eyes. He began to walk towards Russia who was still pace with the whining, squirming child lying comfortable in his arms. Shaking his head the American approached the large Russia then looked down sadly. Understanding what the gesture meant Russia stopped pacing and released a sigh he hadn't known he was holding.

"Do you mind holding the child? I will go consol Katyusha and Natalia" He walked away leaving the two there both tearing up. Soon after Russia left the child began to screech and cry all over again flailing her arms about.

America looked down at the little child in his arms and began to rock the child slowly and quietly just as Russia had done earlier. He too was upset that after all their efforts the woman had passed but he felt even worse for the baby who will grow up without a mother. He knew what it felt like since he'd never had one either only England who was almost never there. He didn't want her to feel the sadness and loneliness he'd endured as a child.

"It's okay little one no one's gonna hurt ya so just calm down. I'm the hero so I'll protect you" he croaked unable to stop his own tears from falling. Interestingly as soon as America began to speak the child stopped her racket and instead took to sniffling and whimpering.

"I-I-I… K-KILLED her. It's m-m-my fault she died!" Ukraine sobbed out as Russia held her in a tight bear hug. He had no real experience on comforting others but he'd seen things like this occur plenty of times on the television so he had to try something.

"It wasn't your fault big sister. I was there the whole time and I saw how you did everything in your power, everything you could have possibly done for the woman" Belarus surprisingly answered walking into the kitchen. She stayed behind to cover up Varvara with some blankets to cover her until the paramedics arrive. "Don't cry! We need to be strong for the little one.

Now come on, a child should not be able to care for another one" she spat out as she pulled Ukraine away from Russia.

"Does s-she have any f-family we can return her b-body and child to? She shouldn't have her child grow up a-alone" Ukraine said sadly as she wiped away her tears.

"No she does not. From what she has told me she only had her husband and brother but they are both recently deceased" Russia answered bowing his head in sympathy as he led his sisters back into the living room.

"So what will we do with the baby girl? We can't entrust her to an orphanage. I-I wouldn't forgive myself if we do" Ukraine quickly replied hugging her brother's arm tightly. Russia understood how she felt knowing that the child would probably be placed in a foster home or one of the poor orphanages where she'd be neglected.

"Big sister what would you suggest then?" Belarus turned to her unsure of what she could have wanted for the child. There wasn't much of a choice at the moment.

"-sleep little one 'cuz when you open your eyes everything'll be alright" America was on the floor by the buckets of water Russia brought in cleaning off the child. His eyes shone in sadness and something else unknown to Russia. The child didn't fuss when the wet rag passed across her skin instead she giggled tiredly trying to grab his hand.

"Um… Katyusha, Natalya am I truly seeing this or is the vodka finally getting the best of me?" The three blinked and cautiously walked over to the young nation and newborn.

"Alfred are you-" Ukraine was interrupted by loud sirens approaching the mansion. The sound started off as nothing but a weak echo turning into a booming alarm making the newborn cry out in panic.

"Ah! Um, it's okay, it's okay. Ivan can you hold her for a sec?" America held out the now clean bundle to the nation closest to him and began to take off his tee shirt. He took the shirt and wrapped it around the child to keep her warm. Everyone kept quiet as America bought the child closer. Suddenly the door was being harassed by the knocking of frantic paramedics and policemen. With a nod it was decided that Belarus was to go and open the door.

_"You're late"_ she deadpanned as she opened the door allowing entrance into the house. The men stared at her wide eyed noticing the blood on her flowing blue dress and white apron. Upon noticing their stunned expressions Ukraine walked over to lead them in. The men were even more worried as they took in the amount f blood covering the teary eyed nation.

_"She died giving birth but her b-baby survived. F-follow me…"_ she turned walking over to the living room in time to see Russia take off his jacket and placing it over America's slumped shoulders. The paramedics rushed into the room and automatically bee lined to the deceased Varvara feeling for a pulse but sadly not finding one.

_"How long has she been dead? Did you try to revive her?"_ two paramedics kneeled besides Varvara checking her skin noticing the burns from the paddles.

_"She died about half an hour ago and yes we tried CPR but when that didn't work we used the paddles without any luck"_ Ukraine answered holding back her tears and successfully spoke without a stutter.

"_You did well Miss-"_ the brunette paramedic started raising an eyebrow

_"My name is Yekaterina but you may call me Katyusha if you want"_ Ukraine blushed looking away.

_"Are you a doctor Miss Katyusha"_ the blonde paramedic questioned skeptically looking Ukraine up and down.

_"No but I received training in my younger days and_ _I've helped a couple of friends during their births"_ she then remembered the child and frowned. "Um… w-what will become of the baby girl? The mother has no family and the father is dead."

"_We will take her to the hospital and run some tests to see if she is healthy then put her in an orphanage."_ the blonde replied emotionlessly as he helped lift the lifeless body in the black bag brought in with a stretcher.

Ukraine stood staring at Varvara's face until Belarus led her away. The brunette zipped up the bag slowly and nodded for the blonde paramedic to take her away.

"NO! Don't touch her. Yo Ivan tell this lady to give her back, she doesn't wanna go away. IVAN!" screamed America as a young woman with bright gray eyes and dirty blonde hair came up to him moving in to grab the baby. This angered the American causing him to hold the baby closer and scaring her into a hysterical bawl.

"Calm down Alfred you are making a scene and frightening the child. Do not "freak out" now you claim to be a "hero" Дa? Then save the child and allow her to be checked on." Russia replied tiredly placing a comforting hand on America's shoulder.

In a moment of amazing silence America held the baby out carefully towards the woman turning and throwing himself at Russia. Understanding the emotion the large blonde nation wrapped an arm around the crying nation in an attempt to pacify the annoying child of a nation. From the sobbing he could only make out a few words which he interpreted as America feeling so useless and horrible for the orphaned child.

"Fredka please seize your crying. The child will be fine and if worse comes to play and she is placed under the care of the government I can arrange for reports of her growth to be sent to you" Russia reasoned as he gently rubbed circles on the sniffling nation's back.

He thought it was too usual that the normally obnoxious and proud America would be reduced to an open, emotional child at the moment. He noticed absently that the blue eyed nation blushed at the old nickname from the years before the cold war and how he seemed to calm down after that.

"~sniff~ Fine but I wanna follow her to the hospital and stay there until they find someone for her to live with 'kay? ~sniff~" America's blue eyes looked up at the Russia still watering from the tears. Those eyes would probably be the only thing that could rival the blueness of Varvara and the child's eyes. It shone with the determination and hope his country was so famous for.

Russia merely nodded opting not to speak as he followed the paramedics into the van outside. Ukraine and Belarus declined the offer to join them opting to stay behind and answer the police's questions. Well at least Ukraine did so willingly but Belarus stayed after some persuading and threatening. The trip to come was not one Belarus would appreciate.

**AN: I'm so glad people have been responding and I hope this is okay. Anyway I'm just glad since today's my birthday and everyone is at my beckoning call… YAY! Oh the fun I'll have today .**


	4. Chapter 4

Anime/manga: Axis Powers Hetalia, APH

Genre: Adventure, family

Characters: Russia, America (no pairings)

_*Italics are meant to signify that the language spoken is Russian*_

~I don't own Hetalia but the idea for this story was mine so… enjoy

**A****One Way Ticket to Papaville**

Chapter 4

Silence. Pure silence.

On the way to the hospital America sat by the make shift crib watching over the baby as Russia sat there contently staring down at the paramedics smiling. The three paramedics were in the van with the male blond paramedic on the wheel. Russia would look around absently every few minutes wondering what had taken them so long to get there always going back to the paramedics. After what seemed like a life time of dreary awkward silence the remaining two paramedics began to question Russia. They were obviously intimidated by the beige blonde nation as he smiled on at them but finally the brunette paramedic broke the silence.

"_Sir if you don't mind me asking what is your relation with this child and Mrs. Nikolayevich?" _the brunette asked quietly as he saw Russia' s eyes turn from the blonde paramedic back to him making him shiver visibly.

"_I'm not related to Varvara. I merely found her and brought her to my home where she went into labor. By the way which hospital are you taking us to?" _He directly stared at the female paramedic who paled and stuttered out quickly_ "M-Moscow H-H-Hospital s-sir" _

"_Ah that is quite far! Are you sure you cannot take us to a closer hospital or clinic? I would hate for my comrade and the child to wait longer than they necessary _д_a?" _Russia smiled even wider making the two paramedics squeal and hold onto each other desperately. Low muttering "KOLKOLKOL"s were heard coming from Russia as a dark purple aura surrounded him. America looked up upon hearing the "kol"s and shook his head at Russia gesturing for him to stop torturing the poor workers.

"_It seems he doesn't mind the wait but I would very much like it if you'd speed up the truck" _the blonde woman nodded quickly yelling at the driver to _"speed the hell up"_. The brunette paramedic just sat there looking at the child curiously looking at America.

"_She looks like your friend there. Their eyes and hair are both very similar almost like father and daughter" _he slowly said. Russia just shrugged before sitting up and picking the child up carefully. Staring at the child he could see she had shared similar features with America. He set her down on his large lap making sure her back was well supported in case she decided on moving and hurting herself.

"She will be needing a name you know. Alfred would you like to name her?" Russia asked as he picked up the child again holding her closer to him. He chuckled as the babe giggled and began to reach for his hair._ "__Niet __little__ one there will be no pulling of my hair" _he jokingly reprimanded her.

"A-Anastasia" America whispered as he looked away at the cavity filled view.

"Hmm… sorry I didn't quite hear you. What exactly did you say?" Russia asked try to spy on what America was trying (and failing) to hide.

"Stupid Commie I said Anastasia okay? Do ya' have a problem with that?" He angrily spat out pushing the tall Russian away in an attempt to hide his raising blush.

"Alfred the baby, be careful da?" Russia softly scolded as he shifted the moving child into a more comfortable position in his arms.

"_Anastasia huh? A traditional Russian name I see" _the blonde woman cheerfully said blushing a bit. The two looked adorable with the child with them. The other paramedic however paled and stared in disbelief at the boldness the blonde woman displayed.

"_Yes it is indeed a lovely name just like our former Grand Duchess. Her eyes shine just like hers you know" _the brunette quipped in trying not to sound rude.

Russia looked at the two of them slowly then shrugged before passing Anastasia over to America. America raised an eyebrow at the Russian before looking down and watching Anastasia as she fell asleep slowly. Her eyes flickered trying not to succumb to slumber just yet. He chuckled as she yawned sleepily bringing her closer to his chest.

"Hey Commie?" America called in a steady, calm (if not tired) voice still looking down at Anastasia.

"Дa?" Russia replied uninterested anymore just staring out the window absently.

"Do ya think they'll let me keep her?" Silence filled the ambulance making America feel uncomfortable. Well the two paramedics obviously couldn't understand what they were saying but just having Russia sit there staring at him was unsettling.

"Ah… Alfred you speak as though Anastasia were just a puppy that you want to adopt. Silly, silly question" Russia smiled making both the paramedics shudder. "Of course you cannot 'keep her'"

America blinked surprised that Russia had just told him the one thing he didn't expect to come out of his creepy lips. "What? W-wait why not?" America angrily retorted spitting in Russia's direction.

"Alfred you know the rules, you were there when they made the rule that we couldn't take in humans or nations" staring straight at America with an annoyed expression Russia sighed. The blue eyed nation looked away thinking back to the cold war, the USSR.

"But she's just a baby she wouldn't be able to hurt us or tell others" America pleaded using puppy eyes as he lifted her up next to his face.

"Look it's not my decision but for now I will call my boss again and negotiate an agreement so we can temporarily keep her. There is a world summit here in a week so when everyone gets here we can vote on what to do. This is fair Дa?" Russia sighed as he took the sleeping Anastasia from America and placed her back in the make shift crib before them.

"Fine call him now" America pouted crossing his arms dejectedly.

Raising an eyebrow Russia replied in his creepy childish voice "And the magic word is?"

"Look Commie I'm tired can just make the damn call so we can get all of this sorted out. I can't believe this is actually happen. No! This doesn't actually happen in real life, not to heroes at least. You know what this is your fault." America tried to reason as he looked at his shoes.

"Alfred I still hear the correct word!" Russia sing sang as he waved his iphone4 in front of America.

"Fine can you PLEASE call your boss now?" America sarcastically asked as he rolled his eyes.

"Why of course Alfred now that you've asked so nicely I would be glad to call my boss" Russia smiled as he flipped the phone and scrolled for the correct number to dial. _'Let's see Katyusha, Ludwig, Matvey?, Medvedev, Natalia, Putin…. I know' _

Russia dialed up the number and waited patiently for the person on the other line picked up. He stared forward at the two paramedics and raised an eyebrow as they stared directly at Alfred with scared expressions. Unfortunately for Russia the person didn't pick up and so he just waited.

"_Excuse me but are we almost there?"_ Asked Russia as he felt the truck slow down significantly.

"_Yes we've just arrived to Moscow Hospital. We have a staff waiting for little Anastasia but we will need you to sign some papers when we get inside." _The driver finally spoke up after being silent all of this time. He still sounded bored and cocky but at least now he was choosing his words wisely.

"Dude did he just say we're at the hospital yet?" America asked excitedly only to quiet down when he saw Russia sweat drop.

"Yes but it seems that I still have to do paperwork even on my day off" Russia sighed as he shook his head. "You will follow them into the hospital Дa. I will stay behind to fill out the paperwork. Alfred I warn you do NOT do anything stupid, am I clear?"

"Yeah, yeah. Leave it to me Ivan" America smirked as he heard the door open pulling Russia's coat tighter around his body. The damn coat was so heavy he was surprised Russia had the patience to wear it even in the summer.

"_Please do not let him leave your sight" _Russia asked the brunette paramedic before leaving the ambulance.

"_I understand sir, I will try and keep an eye on him"_ He responded timidly as he lead them to the entrance of the hospital quickly as to reduce the exposure of the cold to the new born.

"_Hello may I help you?"_ A short nurse with bright green eyes and short pitch black hair asked as she looked up from her computer. She smiled happily as she saw the baby in Alfred's arms squealing a bit. "_What a cute little baby you have there. Is she your baby?"_ She asked America as he shifted uncomfortably unsure of what to tell her.

"_No, this is not his child nor is it mine. Her mother died while giving birth to her and so we will take temporary responsibility for her until permanent arrangements have been agreed upon" _Russia answered quickly while flashing his signature smile at the woman. She laughed nervously before handing Russia a clip board filled with papers to sign and answer. She then turned to another nurse shouting out orders and having America and Anastasia ushered out.

'_Now for the tricky part'_ Russia thought as he skimmed through the papers. _'Name of Mother, Father, family history, address, phone number, date of birth, place of birth, time of birth.'_ The questions were endless and he could probably only answered the minimum of questions they required. It took quite a bit of time to answer the questions thinking carefully before writing anything. As he put the finishing touches to the paper his cell phone went off startling him a bit.

"привет_?"_ Russia answered as he sent down the chart choosing instead to play with the end of his scarf absently.

"привет _Ivan you called earlier but I was in the middle of a meeting. Now what is it you need to talk to me about? Is the situation taken care of or is there a problem?" _Russia's boss answered in an amused tone as Russia shifted comfortable in the small chair.

"_Ah about that, well there is a problem and it is going to be taken care of but-"_ Russia paused as he looked around for anyone who could be eavesdropping.

"_Let me guess America has gotten attached to the child and doesn't want to have it taken to an orphanage. He is quite predictable sometimes._" A bout of gruff chuckles echoed from the phone making Russia sweat drop. _"Anyway it's like a puppy as long as he doesn't name the child or get to close there will be no problem taking her away"_

"Дa_well that would be where the problem comes to light. He has already named the child and will not leave her side." _He decided not to mention the fact he had encouraged the American to name her but continued on carefully. "_I called you earlier to ask if Alfred can temporarily care for the child at the forest mansion until the World Summit where we can decide what to permanently do with the child."_

A long pause succeeded after Russia concluded his proposal on the situation. Russia knew his boss was still on the phone because he could still hear him breathing into the speaker and humming thoughtfully. While waiting Russia went back to looking over the sheets he had filled out making sure he was happy with all of his responses. After checking twice he signed the bottom of the sheet and returned it to the nurse who smiled nervously smiled and thanked him. Russia just smiled back before returning to his seat.

"_Fine." _A sigh was released on the other end of the phone bringing Russia back into the conversation.

"Sorry what was that?" Russia asked not believing what he heard just then. It was a very, very slim chance that his boss would ever agree to this so he had a hard time believing it actually worked.

"_I said it's fine. You may keep the child in your care until the World Summit but after that it's in the hands of the other nations. I know this is probably a bad idea but we still need America as an ally and it's a good chance to finally teach that Alfred some responsibility. He caused an uproar at the museum this morning when he let Tony roam freely. Thankfully we contained the situation but tell America to be careful next time." _

"_Д__a I will warn him and thank you for agreeing with this."_ Russia answered in barely a whisper as he spotted a woman staring at him strangely.

"_Be__careful__Ivan__._ до свидания"

"до свидания" Russia replied before hanging up on his boss.

'_I believe this stupid idea might just work'_ Russia thought as he took the phone back into his pocket carefully looking around before he began to get up. The woman who he caught staring at him was still looking at him blankly and didn't blink. Her eyes were white and clouded _'Blind?'_ Russia thought as he passed her silently. She began to smile as he turned back to check for a reaction.

"_You are Russian __Д__a? I can feel the spirit of this country within you. As you've probably guessed I am blind but I see everything you or anyone else can't see" _The young woman croaked out as Russia walked back towards her in mild curiosity.

"_Yes I am Russian but so is almost everyone else here. How is it you can see more than I can even when you are blind?" _Russia asked bluntly in his creepy childish voice. He was surprised to see that the woman had not shivered or moved away at the sound of his voice but just smiled wider.

"_You my brethren have seen much sadness and experienced much loneliness. You seek companionship through the use of force but it pushes others away. I can hear it in your voice and in the way you act. In time you will lose yourself completely unless you find that reason for-"_ The woman was interrupted midsentence as a nurse called out for a Miss Nicola Vladimir. _"Ah well it seems I must go but I hope you find happiness and companionship. _до свидания" she waved as the nurse carefully lead her away. Russia however was too stunned to wave back opting to just sit there staring at the place where she once sat.

'_How could she have known all of that?' _ Russia shook his head getting up again walking toward the front desk. "Excuse me what room is the young man and infant in?" Russia asked smiling in annoyance. The woman shuttered before muttering "room 4B" and pointing towards the left wing.

"Spasiba" Russia replied before walking down the hall wondering why today of all days had to end up like this.


	5. Chapter 5

Anime/manga: Axis Powers Hetalia, APH

Genre: Adventure, family

Characters: Russia, America (no pairings)

_*Italics are meant to signify that the language spoken is Russian*_

~I don't own Hetalia but the idea for this story was mine so… enjoy

**A****One Way Ticket to Papaville**

Chapter 5

_'Neonatal Ward'_ Russia read as he opened the door leading to the room the nurse had directed him to. Funny thing is this is probably the last place Russia would have thought he'd be in today, especially since he was visiting America. Well, weirder things have happened like the time Lithuania convinced him to visit Poland in the hospital when the nation was convinced he was pregnant. It turned out he was just really constipated after he was tied down by England and made to eat burnt scone after burnt scone. That was all a consequence for telling England "You're like the worst cook ever" like the stupid nation he was. Needless to say the visit was very awkward and it was perfect for blackmail.

Russia quietly knocked on the door with the plate that read '4B'. He could hear the faint cries and whines of the other babies in the ward. He waited a few seconds before he decided he'd turned the knob.

"Alfred I have come to check on you and little Anya" Russia whispered as he walked in and closed the door behind him. Inside he could see America on the small bed with thick pink sheet presumably asleep. Anastasia was in his arms also asleep making small whimpering sounds as she continued to sleep.

Suddenly struck with shyness Russia walked towards the chair that was set up by the bed. He made sure not to wake the two sleeping figures up as he looked around the room noticing the room was a very bright white with dimed lights and on the wall was a mural of Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. "A very childish room fit for the two of them" Russia absently said as he returned his gaze towards Alfred.

He noticed that the blonde was not in fact asleep but was just resting. The American raised an eyebrow at the comment but remained silent until he let out a yawn.

"It is nice to see you're awake" Russia sarcastically said as he sat up straight and smiled at the groggy nation.

"Don't even start with me Commie I'm still jet lagged and emotionally shot." America retorted before he lifted himself a fraction to get in a better position. He then turned to face the annoying looking Russian beside him careful not to stir Anastasia. "This is totally not 'fit' for me. It's not heroic enough" America growled angrily.

"Дa, Дa I get it Alfred. Now I've contacted my boss and he has agreed to the arrangement that you and Anastasia will be staying at the forest mansion until the World Summit arrives."Russia explained as he poured a glass of water from the pitcher next to the bed.

"Cool can I sleep in now. I really am tired" America yawned again to add emphasis to his statement. He then passed Anastasia over to Russia who accepted her into his arms warily.

"So now we must learn how to care for her" Russia absently commented as he carefully repositioned the little pink blob he held in his arms.

"Dude I've got that all taken care of. After they made sure she was all good the nurses gave me a lesson in 'mommy training'."America chuckled as he recalled how the nurses all tried to get closer to him and gesture out what to do. None of them were fluent in English but they tried to explain everything which was still useful.

Raising an eyebrow Russia stared at the blonde on the bed. "Are you sure you know what you are supposed to do?" He then looked down at Anastasia to see she was waking up.

"Yeah… sure sleep" murmured America as he began to drift off to sleep. Russia shook his head at the defenseless looking nation, Well he did have a long morning maybe it is okay for him to get some rest. At that moment Anastasia began to whine and reach up blindly making Russia panic a bit.

'_What am I supposed to do? Feed her? Or change- Niet!' _There was no way he'd do that and it wasn't like he'd smelt anything fowl. Maybe she was just hungry, yes, that should be easy enough to fix. He scanned the room looking for a bottle but at finding none he decided he'd ask a nurse for help.

Anastasia was staring at Russia curiously as he hoisted her up holding her by his chest. There was no one out in the hallway and so Russia did the next best thing. He pressed a button by America's bed alerting any nearby nurse of his need for assistance. It didn't take long for a nurse to go into the room looking pleasantly rested and baring a huge smile. She pushed her long blonde hair from her face and straightened out her scrubs.

"_How may I help you?" _She asked as she stopped in front of Russia. Once she saw Anastasia she smiled even wider, her brown eyes glowing in happiness.

Russia nodded and looked down before sighing. _"It seems the child is hungry and there isn't any food for her in the room. Can you please direct me to where you store the baby milk?"_ He then looked back to see America snoring lightly. America was the last person he wanted to see him in a useless position asking for help.

"_I can help you with that but first can I ask who this adorable little girl is?" _She inched forward smiling goofily as she cooed at Anastasia. Anastasia stared at the woman for a while before cracking a huge smile. "_SHE IS SOOOO CUTE!" _The nurse squealed not noticing Russia stare at her in a confused manner.

"_Yes she is. Her name is Anastasia"_ Russia explained as he adjusted his hold on Anastasia who was wiggling in his arms. Suddenly Anastasia's face when blank only to return back to normal seconds later. Confused by the sudden change in expression Russia turned to the nurse only to see her chuckle.

"_Looks like someone is need of a diaper change" _she sang as she went to the front of the room and opened a cabinet. From inside the cabinet she retrieved a diaper, powder, wipes and a binky. She scurried back with a smile still on her face and went toward a table with pink towels on it. _"Do you know how to change a diaper?"_ She asked softly as she arranged the objects on the table expertly. Russia just shook his head trying not to blush.

"_That is okay I will teach you then. First you gently place her on the table but be careful to put her in the middle so she doesn't wiggle off the table." _Russia did as he was instructed then he looked at her like a child asking for guidance. _"Good now you undress her slowly as so" _The nurse expertly undressed the child until the diaper_. "Then you unstuck the sides of the diapers and open it."_ As she opened the diaper Russia couldn't help but retch at the smell and look away. _'How could something so small smell that bad in seconds?'_ he thought as he looked back.

"_Now you slide the diaper off but use the back end to scoop off the-" _Just as she was about to finished her explanation a loud knock came at the door. _"I will finish with her you can answer the door" _She smiled understandingly as she tilted her head to the door.

"_Thank you"_ Russia said quickly as she sped walked towards the door. He didn't care who it was at the door but whoever it was he'd be eternally grateful to for the rest of his life. That had probably been one of the most awkward moments as of recently no maybe of this century. When he opened the door he immediately took those words back as he found a certain crabby looking Englishman with caterpillar eyebrows at the door.

"May I help you Arthur?" Russia asked as he smiled menacingly at the small blonde man. England lost his composure for a second as he gulped at the creepiness but regained himself.

"Yes, you can Ivan. Move out of the way and you'd be helping me loads" He barked as he tried to push the door open completely. Russia held the door in place just chuckled before saying in a childish voice "You didn't say the magic word Дa." England scowled at the larger nation before he muttered in the lowest voice possible "Please".

"Welcome inside" Russia smiled widely as he opened the door completely.

"It's about time you let me in you annoying psychopath. Now where is Alfred you didn't kill him did you?" England ranted as he walked in stomping angrily. He immediately stopped when he saw America on the bed and he automatically turned to Russia with a glared etched on his face. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" he practically screamed.

"I did nothing to him he is asleep but I would appreciate it if you'd quiet down you are going to wake everyone up." Russia said as he released a pitch black aura that quick shut the Englishman up.

"Why is America being admitted to the Neonatal ward? I get a call from Katyusha to come here as quick as possible in the middle of a meeting with Felix and Toris. Then I get here and I'm told to go to the hospital. Do you care to explain to me what the bloody hell is going on?" England asked as he sat on the seat next to the bed. He signed as he finally heard the soft snores coming from the American on the bed. He was afraid the idiot had gotten into another fight with Russia and had his ass handed to him which was why he'd been admitted to the hospital. Thankfully that wasn't the case and there weren't any bruises or scratches on him.

"You said you were in a meeting with Toris and Felix Дa? They didn't come here with you did they?" Russia asked as he turned towards the door.

"Yes they did. Toris wanted to make sure you were alright and Felix followed. Now stop stalling and tell me what happened here." England answered in an annoyed tone.

"I was not stalling comrade and I will tell you but you need to calm down Дa?" A loud cry came after Russia finished bringing their attention back to the side of the room. The nurse was still inside but now she was hushing Anastasia as she held her close to her heart. She soon was calmed down and began to sleep calmly. The nurse was smiling as she joined the two men and handed Russia the bundle.

"_I've changed her but in thirty minutes you should wake her up for her feeding. If you need any more help please don't hesitate to call any of the nurses over"_ She waved and kissed the top of Anastasia's head before leaving.

"Do I want to know what is going on?" England asked as he stared at the baby.

"Relax she is not one of us Дa. I found an injured pregnant woman this morning by my mansion and so I took her home. She had a twisted ankle and was contracting and so when I took her home Katyusha tried to help her. She ended up going into labor in the house but died shortly after." Russia paused as he glanced at America shaking his head. "America took a liking to the child and so he convinced us to keep her until the world summit. Then we planned to get everyone's opinion on what to do with her." Russia finished staring at England's emerald eyes watching them as they calculated the situation and reasoned everything.

"I see. He named her didn't he?" England asked as he glanced from America to the pink bundle in Russia's arm.

Russia only nodded before he sighed and took a seat at the end of the bed. He hadn't realized how bazaar the story sounded until he heard himself tell it just now. It was almost comical how England had easily believed the whole story and just sat there motionlessly.

"May I see the child?" England asked as he tore his eyes from America who was still snoring away on the bed. Russia nodded and slowly passed Anastasia over to England. He knew the Englishman knew what he was doing since he'd raised plenty of nations on his own over the centuries.

England gasped as he finally saw the child's face, his eyes widening. Russia automatically looked up only to see this expression as one of recognition and pain. "What's wrong Arthur?" Russia asked quietly as he stared at the speechless nation noticing the tears building up at the sides of his eyes.

"N-nothing is of the mater. It's just she… looks just like him when he was younger." England sniffed a bit trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. He had been strong for many upsetting moment s but when it came to Alfred it was almost impossible to keep his emotions in check. His heart was breaking at that moment as memories of America's colonial age were flashing in his mind. This child was special, this much he knew.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I had a lot of work to do and I have been getting ready for animefest. I hope you guys like this since it took me a while to think this up! I appreciate your comments and I hope you keep commenting! XD**


	6. Chapter 6

Anime/manga: Axis Powers Hetalia, APH

Genre: Adventure, family

Characters: Russia, America (no pairings)

_*Italics are meant to signify that the language spoken is Russian*_

~I don't own Hetalia but the idea for this story was mine so… enjoy

**A****One Way Ticket to Papaville**

Chapter 6

~Knock~

Russia tore his eyes from the sleeping form of Anastasia as he took a look at the clock by the bed that stood there mocking him. The small white clock which had kindly been placed there by a nurse flashed in bright red nine twenty am. Sighing Russia silently stood up, gently placing the newborn into the crib that the blonde nurse had brought in a few hours ago. The pink crib was small but was adequate for the rather petite child, it left room for her to move but not enough to hurt herself with.

Turning around the tall beige blonde turned to answer the door hoping it was England with the coffee he'd promised to bring back. Lord knows he needed the hot brown liquid after staying up all night feeding Anastasia and America; both were being very picky about the way the food was given. America refused any of the hospital food claiming they were commie food that weren't heroic enough to be eaten by him. He then had England go out and get him a cheese burger because he was paranoid Russia would have the child sent to Siberia while he was gone.

Anastasia however wasn't picky about the food however she wouldn't drink the formula unless Russia was the one feeding her. Russia wasn't exactly comfortable with this and so he passed on the chance to feed her twice instead opting to watch as both England and America struggled to feed the newborn. It was rather interesting to see the loud mouth American in a calmer and whispering form. England also changed going from his grumpy old self to one of a doting father which was hilarious to see him fret whenever the child's face went blank or if she'd cry.

Amazingly enough when Russia had finally agreed to feed the child, she stopped her protesting and whining all at the same time. Anastasia relaxed and closed her eyes as she began to drink the formula milk. All America and England could do was stand there in front of the two in utter disbelief that of all the people she would feel comfortable with it had to be the least mentally sane nation of them all. Soon after the feeding she fell right asleep and stayed asleep in Russia's arms for a while until Russia had to excuse himself to go to the bathroom. It was then that England took her (because frankly the idea of America caring for Anastasia for more than a couple of minutes didn't sound like a good idea).

Now that Anastasia was finally in her crib Russia realized that she was a light little one and that she hadn't really left his side for more than ten minutes since her birth. It was a wonder what she could possibly see in him that she wasn't willing to part with. Anyway Russia didn't want to get too attached so instead he focused on getting the door which was still being pounded at. He was surprised or rather annoyed by what greeted him.

"Uhm what is this?" Russia asked as he half opened the door to the hospital room poking his head out to see who it was that knocked. Before him stood little Lithuania and Poland holding large pink bags and balloons that read _'It's a girl!'_ Russia shook his head as he saw (or rather heard the bouncing before seeing her) Ukraine and Belarus walking down the hall talking happily amongst each other about what to name the baby girl. Okay so maybe it was just Ukraine being excited while Belarus was just staring at her but it still was a worrisome view.

"H-hello M-Mr. B-Braginski we've co-come to visit y-you and the ch-child" Lithuania answered shyly as he bowed respectfully to his former ruler. Russia just lifted an eyebrow and looked over at Poland who was fixing his shoulder length bright blonde hair behind Lithuania.

"Can we like see the child? 'Cuz I didn't just fly all the way here just to see the neonatal ward you know." Poland answered boldly as he flipped his hair back sarcastically staring at Russia in boredom. Russia smiled as wide as he could as a dark aura began to emit from his body, the blonde nation always had a way about him that annoyed the Russian to no end.

"L-little brother w-will you please l-let us in? I-I want to see the b-baby" Ukraine stuttered as tears began to form at the sides of her eyes. Russia sucked the menacing aura back in as he saw the tears threaten to fall. He didn't want to make his older sister cry because once she started it was nearly impossible to stop her and they were in a hospital which wasn't exactly the best place to start a scene.

"Isn't this great big brother now that this is all over we can get married" Belarus stated as she reached for the arm Russia had out (which he expertly dodged). Russia opened the door completely at this point in time hoping the sight of Anastasia would distract them all from annoying him. It actually worked since everyone quickly stepped inside whispering excitedly.

"She is SO CUTE" squealed Ukraine as she reached the crib bending down to get a better view of the tiny child.

"She looks just like Alfred I mean just look at her hair" Poland commented as he stroked her hair gently blushing as he saw her move a little in her sleep.

"Thanks but let's stop the comparisons there 'kay" America answered as he straightened up on the bed he was previously sleeping on.

"H-hello Mr. J-Jones I didn't see you there." Lithuania turned to face America and smiled before returning his bright green eyes to the baby registering that they did indeed share similar colored hair.

"… Marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me" chanted Belarus after a few seconds of staring blankly at the child. She didn't seem interested in the least even when Anastasia began to wake up yawning slightly. A collective 'aww!' went around the room as Russia and Belarus stared at everyone else clueless as to why everyone was in awe.

"So have you like decided on what to name her? … 'cuz I really hope it's nothing boring" Poland commented as he turned to Russia frowning as he noticed that Russia wasn't paying attention. Russia was focusing instead on the smaller blonde nation who had somehow yielded a knife (from where will remain a mystery) and was threatening him to marry her. "Nonononono I will NOT marry you Natalia" Russia quickly repeated before running off to the room which happened to be the bathroom and locking the door behind him making sure to secure the door with anything else he could find.

"Her name is Anastasia" America replied after laughing at the poor Russian nation as he squealed every time Belarus got close to tearing the door down. Ukraine had tried to pry the young woman off the door with no luck and a couple of bruises. Instead she began to cry which got Lithuania to tear himself away from the baby to comfort her much to Poland's discontent.

"Anastasia huh" Poland raised an eyebrow at Alfred before looking down at the baby smirking a little. "So who's the mother anyway? Don't you think she'd miss the kid…?" After watching America's face go from his usually lively shit- eating smile to one of sadness Poland became confused. "Ivan did steal her right?"

America sighed as he scooted over for Poland, Lithuania and Ukraine to sit on the bed as well. Lithuania had somehow managed to calm down the hysterical nation and had led her to the bed to further relax. He too was curious about what had happened since the moment they got to one of Russia's many mansions, the forest doom mansion as he liked to call it, there was chaos all over the place. Ukraine and Belarus were at the porch of the mansion talking to the police and there where many police cars and other sketchy black vans with no license plate and scary men walking around.

When Ukraine had seen England she automatically told him to go to the Moscow Hospital for America's sake. Then they were told to wait for the girls to finish giving their statement to the police and scary men before they got a ride by the scary men to the hospital. Lithuania and Poland were too freaked out at the sudden situation that all they could be told was that they were heading to the hospital too and that a new born baby girl had been born. According to Ukraine, America and Russia had already gone to the hospital first and were to care for her until the world summit was to commence.

Poland stared at America patiently as the blonde stared over at the crib where Anastasia laid asleep. He wasn't in the mood to tell the story of how he came to meet and care for the child especially since he'd only just woken up from a nightmare. He'd dreamt that Varvara was angry that he couldn't save her and that she was going to haunt him for life because all he did was stand there as her life slipped away. Ukraine looked over at America sniffing watching as the American stared off probably replaying the events of yesterday morning in his head. She sighed and began to tell the other two of the whole ordeal.

Just as Ukraine finished the story a soft knock came at the door followed by a tired "Is it safe to enter" in a very British accent. Lithuania quickly jumped off the bed and hurried towards the door to open it for England. He was surprised when he opened it to find the Englishman carrying three rather large bags in his arms struggling to balance them all. Lithuania, being the nice nation he was, helped him out grabbing the largest of the bags and carrying it to the bed side table.

"It's about time you woke up lad and I see you've all made it in one piece." England replied in a tone that borderline chipper and sarcasm. He set his bags next to the one Lithuania had just put down and began to unpack them ignoring the screams coming from the bathroom. He'd learned a long time ago that he could get back at all of the horrible things Russia had done to him during these times… Belarus was a powerful weapon after all.

"Hey Iggy what's up with all the bags?" America asked staring at the bags with curiosity peaking.

"How many times have I told that I am not to be called 'Iggy' Alfred? And if you must know I went shopping for clothes, for the child." England snapped as he pulled out a couple of pink and white dresses and body suits for Anastasia. America paled when he realized that one of the dresses looked exactly the same as the one he used to wear as a colony.

"They are so cute Arthur! Where did you get them from?" Ukraine asked as she joined England in unpacking the clothes from the various bags he was ruffling through.

"I was originally going out to get some tea and coffee for Ivan and I when it occurred to me the young Anastasia had no clothes of her own. After walking around a bit I found myself in a rather odd small shop filled with baby clothes" England place a puffy white dress up close to Anastasia as she continued to sleep. He smiled a bit trying to hide his absolute joy over having someone to care for again.

"Really maybe I go with you after this to get more supplies for Anastasia" Ukraine replied as she examined a pink and white striped body suit that had a sunflower on it. This was one she thought Russia might have liked if he weren't stuck in the bathroom just then.

"Sure that wouldn't be a problem at all." England finished unpacking the last of the clothes and went over to the last bag and pulled out a huge box with a donut logo on the top. "So, who would like to have some breakfast?"

Everyone rushed over to the Englishman except Belarus of course (she'd dropped unconscious before when she chased Russia into his food storage outside). England had expected everyone to come by and so he brought enough coffee and donuts for everyone. He began to walk away taking his tea from the beverage holder and two cups of coffee for the quarreling siblings.

"Belarus will you take these for just a second? I'll get the door" England ordered as he held out the beverages for her to take. She stared angrily at the bushy browed nation before taking the cups and moving away from the door. England took out his wand and waved it at the doorknob magically opening it much to the other nation's amazement. "Get out here now Ivan that is quite enough of your cowering" He ordered as he swung the door open with all of his strength.

"Arthur stop this, you cannot let Natalya get inside" Russia warned as he backed away from the door further nearly hitting the wall.

"Relax Ivan, watch this" England quickly spun around and before anyone could blink he managed to make a wand appear and Belarus disappear. Somehow the tea and single coffee was floating in the place of the crazed nation. "That's better" England sighed as the wand poofed out of his hand.

"How did you- never mind I don't want to know" Russia got up and dusted his pants as he got up not willing to be seen as he was any longer.

England retrieved the floating beverages and handed the scolding hot coffee to the Russian. After a quick thanks Russia returned to the room and took a seat on the chair watching as everyone else sat on the hospital bed talking happily about anything and everything. Then out of the blue a loud cry erupted from the back of the room disrupting the peace.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't posted this up sooner but I finished this literally right before Animefest which was not a good idea with all the photo shoots and fun then Hetalia Day the very next week. It didn't make for a good time to post and then I had AP work so … anyway I hope you guys can forgive me! Can you guess which hetalia character I was? Give you a hint … KOLKOLKOL **


	7. Chapter 7

Anime/manga: Axis Powers Hetalia, APH

Genre: Adventure, family

Characters: Russia, America (no pairings)

_*Italics are meant to signify that the language spoken is Russian*_

~I don't own Hetalia but the idea for this story was mine so… enjoy

**A****One Way Ticket to Papaville**

Chapter 7

"Ah she woke up" Russia announced calmly as he got up from the chair he had only recently gotten the chance to sit down after Belarus tried to attack him (again). He was however saved by none other than the crabby Englishman that had somehow made Belarus disappear (he didn't want to know how, as long as she was gone then he was okay).

"Hey I wanna like see her" Poland excitedly whispered as he jumped off the bed dragging the Lithuanian who was sitting next to him at the moment.

"M-me too, wait" stuttered Ukraine who promptly jumped off the bed as well following the other nations to the crib. The strange bouncing noise Ukraine always managed to make was all you heard in the room, it mixed in with Anastasia's cries to make an annoying sound that even America frowned at.

"I'll say, will you guys quiet down! There are newborns in this wing trying to sleep" England scolded as he began to take another sip of his tea blocking out the noise in the room and the new sound of America sipping on his coffee loudly. He rose a rather large eye brow at the American to try and show his annoyance but as usual the gesture went unnoticed by the oblivious nation.

"Hey Commie, can ya bring Anya over here I haven't seen her in ages." America called out as he saw that the Russian had managed to make Anastasia stop crying. The taller nation chose to ignore the American's rude name for him as he carefully carried the pink bundle back to the bed with a line of nations following behind him.

"She is so like adorable and she totes has your eyes Al. She could like totally be your daughter you know" Poland answered after Russia lowered Anastasia into America's outstretched arms.

"Vanya you k-know since you n-now have Anastasia…" Ukraine blushed and looked away making Russia tilt his head in confusion. "Well you a-are kind of like a daddy n-now so you should ch-cherish moments like this" After she finished she pulled out a camera from her pocket and smiled shyly at her younger brother as he raised an eyebrow.

"_Sestra_… she is not my daughter nor is she Alfred's… д_a?_ For all we know she could be taken away in a matter of days if the rest of the world votes against her staying under our care" Russia sighed as he glanced at America who was staring back at Russia with a sad look to his eyes.

"Now Ivan I do believe this is a good idea since you already have custody over her now and who is to say the others would allow her to stay as well" England answered as he out down his empty cup of tea and stared down at the infant next to him. 'Lord knows she is probably going to end up as troublesome as Alfred in the future so now would be a good time to take pictures especially since she can't run yet' England thought as she began to blow bubbles with her saliva making every one smile warmly.

A flash filled the room as a click was heard and then everything went silent. At the end of the bed stood Russia holding a camera finger still cocked from pressing the button. A collective blink was taken before everyone began complaining.

"Like why'd you do that? I was totally not ready"

"My eyes-"

"Bloody wanker you could have warned us"

"Dude a little warning next time would be nice ya know"

"_Brat_… maybe you shouldn't be the o-one taking the pictures"

Russia smiled brightly as he threatened to lower his index finger and take another finger. This of course earned him a series of glares and scowls making him chuckle at bit at their irritability. "You did say we should cherish these moments д_a?" _ The beige blonde nation innocently asked taking the camera and setting it on the table by the bed.

The day progressed calmly after that and by the evening the nations had gotten the go ahead to take Anastasia home on the condition that she was to return if anything were to go wrong. Everyone was ecstatic to leave the hospital especially America who had insisted on riding the wheelchairs before he left claiming they looked awesome like. After a while of begging a nurse he had Lithuania wheel him around the hospital at times racing down when he was sure the nurses weren't around. The fun however ended when England rounded the corner and nearly got run over by the chair.

The Englishman had scolded the two loudly in front of the children in the ward they had been racing in. America and Lithuania both blushed heavily at having the children laugh at them for being treated as nothing more than a colony once more. "Now behave yourself or so help me I will get Ivan here to deal with you" England threatened noticing the Lithuanian shivering as he said a quick apology before going off to find Poland.

"I think you went too far there Arty" the American said after the nation was out of sight. The Englishman raised an eyebrow at this and tugged on the blonde's ear like a mother would to any disobedient child. He dragged the American off to the neonatal ward where everyone was waiting for them to return.

"Iggy stop that hurts and it's not cool… ow" America called as they neared the door to the room they were admitted to.

"Good then you'll think the next time you do or say anything stupid" England replied as he skillfully opened the door leading them both in.

Russia looked up from his phone when he heard the door open thinking it was a nurse that was to give him the release papers he needed to leave the hospital. Instead he smiled widely at the sight of the American being dragged in by the ear by a peeved Englishman. He shook his head as a series of giggles escaped his lips at the sight.

"What did he do this time?" He asked curiously as England released America and walked over to the chair to sit.

"This bloody imbecile nearly ran me over with a bloody wheelchair" the nation spat out shaking his head in anger.

"Ah~" Russia watched as the younger nation stood over the crib looking down at Anastasia in what looked like a staring contest.

A knock came at the door followed by Ukraine entering the room hesitantly. She looked pale and scared (well more scared than usual) as she approached Russia with silence. "д_a? Katyusha what is the matter?"_ Russia asked knowing the older nation wouldn't act like this unless something truly unnerved her. He could tell that she wasn't comfortable speaking aloud in English when matters were grave so he spoke in Russian just for now.

"V-Vanya there are about ten scary looking men downstairs in black cars waiting for us. They said that your boss sent t-them" She whispered as she sat on the bed trying not to cry.

"I see. They have finally arrived then" Russia muttered as he looked down at his cell phone raising an eyebrow. _'Five minutes. That may just be record timing'_ he thought as he got up from the bed he was sitting on. This was to get interesting very quickly as he looked up he saw Lithuania and Poland get dragged in by two men wearing identical black uniforms with hand guns held out ready to shoot at anyone who was to defy their demands.

"Like quit it that hurts you dirty Russian" Poland screeched as he struggled trying to get one of the men to let go of his arm. Next to him Lithuania obediently followed as the man demanded walking into the room silently. He was surprised to see they were led back to the room but immediately frowned when he saw his former master smiling in the middle of the room mocking them.

"I see they've found you two quickly. I was afraid we'd lost you two but now that we are all here, there will be no problem leaving." The tall beige blonde nodded at the men earning a salute as they herded everyone out. Russia stayed behind to carry Anastasia out ignoring the surprised and suspicious gazes the other patients and nurses gave them as they left. He was not concerned about what they were thinking of the situation.

After being escorted out of the hospital by the men everyone except America was stuffed into a large van that had stiff plain beige seats and a television screen behind the driver's seat. The nations were automatically brought to silence when the Russian President came into view and addressed everyone in the van. "_Good afternoon Ukraine, England, Poland and Lithuania. We welcome you back to Russia and hope you've had a great stay so far. You may be wondering as to why you were placed under our care but after discussing this with your bosses we've decided that until the world summit is to come you will be under our government's care here in Russia._" There was a collected sigh from the nations as they realized they weren't being kidnapped but then anger settled in all of them.

"_If you do not believe me I have arranged for all of your bosses to contact you in a minute to inform you of our decisions. Now I must leave but I will check on you later Do Svidaniya" _With that the screen went black and everyone sat in stunned silence until all of their cell phones went off at the same time.

"Hello Arthur Kirkland speaking"

"привіт?"

"Sveiki?"

"Witam to jak ja"

They all answered at the same time not looking at each other until everyone hung up trying not to look as freaked out as they all felt. Finally Ukraine broke the silence by letting a sob out and turning away from everyone. She was scared that she had to stay here again, after the Soviet Union fell she vowed she wouldn't fall under her brother's rule again. This wasn't fair.

"There, there Yekaterina please don't cry" England tried to comfort as he produced a handkerchief and handed it to her. She reluctantly took it and wiped away the tears she had produced while trying to force the tears to stop. "Look, it seems we don't have much of a choice since out bosses have agreed on this so let's just make the best of the arrangements." He sighed as he spotted Russia leaving the hospital with Anastasia in his arms and a guard walking next to him. The taller nation spotted him and shot him a creepy smile before entering the same car that America had been escorted into.

"_Privet Alfred_" Russia smiled as he slid into the car handing America the bundle in the pink blankets slowly. America merely sighed as he took Anastasia and turned towards the window.

'Great now I'm stuck with the Commie' America thought sourly as the car pulled out from the hospital.

**A/N : I'm so sorry this is late but I had so much going on and I'll probably have more time now that things have slowed down. Happy Thanksgiving! It's late but I still hope you enjoyed the gathering of friends and family… I know I did. XD Pumpkin pie is the best! **


	8. Chapter 8

Anime/manga: Axis Powers Hetalia, APH

Genre: Adventure, family

Characters: Russia, America (no pairings)

_*Italics are meant to signify that the language spoken is Russian*_

~I don't own Hetalia but the idea for this story was mine so… enjoy

**A****One Way Ticket to Papaville**

Chapter 8

The ride back to the forest mansion was spent in silence in both of the black cars making the atmosphere very uncomfortable and tense. The nations sat in their seats idly watching the passing streets and nature. Every few minutes they'd check their cell phones for any messages or secret clues as to what the situation had in store but sadly no one had such luck. In the second car America and Russia had worse luck having ridden in the car with Anastasia in a fussy mood. Not even Russia could calm the new born, it was almost like she could sense everyone's wariness and was expressing them.

"Alfred will you stop bothering her, whatever you are doing is not helping" Russia scolded as he removed his fingers from his ears. The sound of Anastasia's cries had become rather annoying after half an hour in the stuffy car. America wasn't helping by making weird faces at her and strange sounds. In fact the cries got louder every second.

"Well I don't exactly see you doing anything to help out you commie bastard. How do you expect her to feel being scrammed in the car with the damn secret police and shit driving us to who knows where" America snapped ignoring the cries from Anastasia. With a loud 'humph' America lowered him gaze and realized he'd stunned the baby into silence. Her bright blue eyes stared at America in wonder until she turned he gaze and saw one of the guards and began wailing again.

Sighing Russia leaned forward and tapped on the shoulder of one of the guards. _"Alexi I need you pull over in the next town and warn the other car of out detour. There will be a park in the town, stop there." _The guard nodded and stuck his hand in his pocket fishing out his cell phone. The man, Alexi, had short brunette hair that had platinum highlights and his green eyes could be seen even under his sunglasses. The man quickly relayed Russia's order and shut his phone again nodding at the driver with a blank expression.

America turned towards the Russian next to him and raised an eyebrow in an 'English please' look. Russia shook his head and took Anastasia from his arms.

"Anastasia I do believe you will enjoy this little trip" Russia whispered catching her attention. She began to sniffle and blinked away the remaining tears. America stared at the beige blonde next to him in shock, who knew the beast of a nation was a baby person? Then again the Russian was full of mystery like how he was immune to Busby's chair (this was still a sore subject for England).

After a few silent minutes of driving in the small black car the trees began to thin out and the far sight of large houses came into view. America was taken by surprise by the view pushing his cheeks by the window trying to get a better view of the small cozy village. The trees that surrounded the streets were breath taking in the way the branches met and left the feeling of being at home. Russia smiled as he watched the American stare wide eyed at the scenery. He'd come around the area many times before with the grand duchess Anastasia when she was younger and feeling lonely. She'd always look forward to these trips where no adults where around to scold her or criticize, no it was just her and Russia in "the prettiest park there ever was".

The car stopped in front of a rather large house that had a fairly sized park in the back of the house. One by one the nations carefully exited the cars turning about in awe at the mounds of snow that glistened on the floor and the cute animals that scurried about under the small bushes. It was truly a winter wonderland, a beautiful snow covered utopia much different from the normal perception of Russian winters.

"My word Ivan this place is absolutely wonderful" England choked out as he focused on a pure white bunny that was busy cleaning itself under a particularly large tree. A smile escaped his mouth as he saw the benches that we strangely free of snow.

"_Brat_ this place is- is… beautiful" Ukraine commented as she blushed at how the snow almost winked at her, inviting her to join.

"Like look at all snow. We could make like snowmen and stuff" Poland excitedly responded grabbing onto the smiling Lithuania and dragging him towards the empty space that had plenty of snow piled high.

America smiled brightly as he walked out of the car and came face to face with the coolest looking tree. The thing had to be at least fifteen feet tall and was filled with sturdy branches that were littered with leaves. He smiled as he realized he could totally reach the top of the tree. Letting out a chuckle the American made his way over to the tree ignoring the stares he got from Russia and England.

"And where do you think you are going lad?" England asked as he followed the American to the tree.

"Dude don't follow me! I'm gonna climb this tree you just watch from down here" America stretched and reached for one of the lower branches bracing himself before pulling himself up.

"Oh no you won't" England grabbed onto America's jacket and held on tight intent on making the American come down no matter what.

"Iggy stop it you're gonna make me fall"

"Bloody git I'm trying to stop you from falling now get down" England pulled once more successfully pulling the American off… only to have America land on top of him.

".OF. " England's voice became very low as his face became very calm.

"Hold your horses Iggy anyway it's your fault I fell" America countered as he struggled to get up. As he got up he began to shake the snow off his ass before staring down at the glaring Englishman. After an awkward staring contest the loudmouth blonde extended a hand and helped the elder blonde get his bearings.

Russia chuckled a bit as he saw the whole scene play out from the bench he was sitting on. He wasn't worried about what the two arguing nations he was just happy to be out of the house watching the familiar scenery. Turning he watched as Ukraine was on her hands and knees collecting snow for what he assumed was a snowman. She was blowing on her hands every now and then trying to warm up her fingers but the smile on her face never ceased. Near her Poland and Lithuania were on the ground making snow angels and laughing as the snow kept getting caught inside their clothes making their backs tickle.

The general scene was just too happy to ruin and so Russia adjusted his hold on Anastasia and made his way to the nearby swing set. It was a tradition he'd have with Anastasia, he'd swing her as far as possible and then she'd have to go sunflower picking with him in the fields near the park. The swings were still intact a small one fit for a child and a larger one made especially for Russia. Smiling Russia took a seat on his swing and began to lightly swing himself humming an old Russian tune silently.

From under him he could tell that Anastasia was absorbing in all of her surroundings. She would coo and move about under the vast amounts of blankets trying to reach for the snow but Russia held strong to her. Her adventurous attitude towards new places was a great sign since Russia couldn't stay in one place for too long and changes his homes often. Playfully he began to swing faster watching as Anastasia's smile became wider at the feel of the wind picking up and the soothing swaying motion increasing.

"America do not go up that tree" England's voice echoed loudly as he waved his fast about trying to get the American's attention.

"Make me" America ran for the tree laughing madly as he enjoyed the chase and the feeling of being a child again.

"Why you little- ah" with a loud 'plop' England collapsed into a mountain of snow earning himself a couple of snickers from the countries present.

America had managed to scale the tree in record time reaching half way up by the time the bushy browed man got up. To his amazement the American wasn't even fazed by the heights he was surpassing. Smirking he recalled the colonial age, specifically the times when America would climb up the trees by the cottage he was inhibiting and getting stuck up there. He'd remembered how the blonde would tear up and call for him in a panic but would refuse to admit he needed help. His bright blue eyes were never very good at agreeing with his lies.

There were times when he wasn't present that he regretted not being there for like the times when America met the local Indian tribes and was nearly taken in by them. He fretted for days looking for the little fellow only to find him one day sleeping in a field of corn. America told the worried Englishman that he'd been hunting with the tribe when he became tired and fell asleep. Relieved England hugged the young colony and carried him back to the cottage for a long bath and some "proper food". The American didn't mind, he just fell back asleep until they reached the house. England missed those days when America looked up to him and was obedient.

'Where did I go wrong?' England thought as he looked up to see America at the top of the tree sitting saddle style on the tip yipping wildly. Lowering his eyes England face palmed and walked over to the benches and took a seat.

Ukraine had seen the scene from the ground and couldn't help but feel for the Englishman. She too remembered how rambunctious her little brother could be as a child; well she couldn't say she missed it too much. She remembered how they would all huddle together during the winter and tell stories of fairy tales and the witch Baba Yaga. It was a peaceful time where they were just kids but things changed and everyone drifted away from each other.

Turning towards the swings Ukraine saw her younger brother on the swings with Anastasia wearing a genuine smile. She couldn't help but smile also wondering how lucky the child was to have all of them here for her. It was going to be her absolute pleasure being an aunty for a while she giggled as she turned back to the snow.

"_Sestra~ I need you to help me_" the tiny innocent voice of Russia echoed in her mind as she picked up the bundle of snow. Ukraine's head shot up and she quickly looked both ways expecting to find her little brother in his five year old state. Sadly he was still on the swing unbothered and he didn't look as though he needed her.

Sighing she looked back down and frowned _'Maybe I do miss brat when he was an infant' _

Ukraine smiled as she began to think of the day Russia had found a lone bunny in the forest one day. He was just so excited as he saw that the little bunny had not run from him but instead welcomed his embrace and snuggled into him for warmth. He laughed contently as the pure white bunny tickled his face with its whiskers and sniffed his face.

_"Sestra look what I found"_ Russia excitedly called for his elder sister who was collecting firewood.

_"Ah he's so cute and furry_" She responded in surprise as she pet the little critter

"_Mmhmm I'm going to name him __сне_г" He excitedly announced as he ran into the house and spun around excitedly.

Thinking back now she realized that her little brother was always an innocent one as a young boy but because he was taught to kill and hurt at a young age he lost that innocence. It wasn't his fault, he wasn't evil at hear just confused. He shouldn't have been to blame it was his bosses who taught and forced him to do those horrible things. She frowned as she remembered what happened a week later.

"Sestra~ Come look at what I've done" Russia happily called out to his sister making her shiver a bit at the tone of his voice.

_"_д-да_ I will be right there in a minute"_ She stuttered out as she washed her hands of all the things she was cooking for that night's dinner.

_"I have a surprise for you"_ Russia whispered from his spot on the floor huddled over something.

Before Ukraine could ask what it was that Russia was hiding the young boy shifted his body revealing the mutilated body of the bunny. He'd used a nearby knife to slit its throat and used the blood to cover the bunny in sickening red. Ukraine let out a blood curdling scream as she saw her brother grinning happily at his "creation".

_"I made him better he is red now. The best color to be"_ Russia giggled and picked the bunny up and hugged it tightly getting some blood on his clothing.

Shivering a bit Ukraine decided not to think of such thought again. It would only bring about bad feelings and that wouldn't do, not when there is celebrating to be done. Looking up again she was amazed to see her brother staring at her from the swings analyzing her with a critical eye. She smiled and waved at him before going back to work on the snowman which still looked like a mountain of snow at the moment.

Russia lowered his gaze down to Anastasia and sighed. He recognized that face Ukraine had at that moment, she was remembering their past. She'd down the same motion before and would always try to hide it. Shaking his head Russia got to his feet and strolled over to Ukraine and offered her his hand.

"_It cold out _д_а__? Let's go inside"_ He suggested as he helped he up.

"Go where? Someone probably lives there brat" Ukraine questioned as she brushed away the snow that covered her legs and rear. She hadn't realized how cold she'd been until she looked at her fingers and saw they were bright red almost purple.

"_Не_т_ I own the house you may enter if you want_" With that said Russia shifted Anastasia into one arm and fished into his pocket and produced a set of key. He expertly opened the door and held it open wider for his sister. "_Make yourself at home Katyusha_"

Ukraine entered the large house eyes down still unable to look her brother completely in the eyes. After she heard the door close she managed to make herself look up and found her eyes went wide as she saw the interior of the house.

**A.N. / Hey guys err girls… humans and nations! I hope you guys like this chapter I was motivated thanks to ****MDWOLFGIRL ****for the comment and I guess you'll find out later what Anastasia is… XD. Anyway thank you for sticking around to read my stuff and please leave a comment because that motivates my lazy self to write stuff. PLEASE? KOLKOLKOLKOL *** Cliffhanger*** **


	9. Chapter 9

Anime/manga: Axis Powers Hetalia, APH

Genre: Adventure, family

Characters: Russia, America (no pairings)

_*Italics are meant to signify that the language spoken is Russian*_

~I don't own Hetalia but the idea for this story was mine so… enjoy

**A ****One Way Ticket to Papaville**

Chapter 9:

As Ukraine walked in the house she couldn't help but be amazed at the beauty the house was. The walls were painted an egg yellow and bore the images of sunflowers and the bright skies of summer. High arches made the entrance look huge and the scent of fresh lavender and vanilla filled the room creating the illusion of a warm June afternoon. The walls had pictures posted throughout the space most of which were old black and white stills of his old bosses and their children. Turning she spotted a wall dedicated to the times where Russia, Belarus and she would go out and just hang out. The pictures weren't still they were relaxed and the smiles were warm. Ukraine could feel the stretching of her cheeks as a smile sprouted melting away the coldness she had endured outside in the snow.

She stepped forward taking small steps trying to process all of the images she was currently seeing. The scribbles of red suddenly caught her eye under the table which she wondered over to curiously. Bending down she realized the scribbles were actually the doodles of a child, probably the Grand Duchess Anastasia when she was younger. The doodle was of a large man and a child handing hands in a field of flowers. Sighing Ukraine ran a hand over the red and smiled sadly as she stopped over the picture the little child drew of herself. I was a tragedy what had happened to the family but it was worse for Russia after the attack.

Shaking her head free of such depressing thoughts the blonde nation moved towards the kitchen to see if she would find anything to heat up. She spotted the refrigerator and the stove in the kitchen and smirked at how old they were. 'It looks like they still worked at the very least' she thought cheerfully as she shuffled over to the cupboards and rummaged around finding a couple of tea brands and some coffee that seemed to be recently purchased. Shrugging the suspicion off she quickly went to get the beverages ready for serving.

As she began to open the package the Ukrainian suddenly realized that she wasn't sure if the others were going to like the selection. Mulling over the different brands she finally decides to just ask the other nations what they'd prefer. Opening the curtained windows the blonde called out to the others in a loud voice rarely ever heard by other. "Hey everyone, what kind of beverages would you like?" she called looking out smiling at the playing nations.

Simultaneously the heads of the five other male nations spun towards the window and were met with the smiling face of Ukraine.

"I suppose tea would be fine"

"Do ya have any coke or coffee?"

"Anything would be fine, thank you"

"Like tea would be great"

"Thank you Sestra but I have vodka"

Nodding Ukraine went to work getting the tea and coffee ready while wondering where the heck Russia hid all of the vodka he seemed to be in endless supply of. She hummed to herself an old lullaby that she'd sing to both Russia and Belarus when they were still young smiling as she smelt the aroma quickly filling the kitchen. It brought back the memories of when she was raising her siblings which she often missed.

'Now for snacks' she mulled as she opened the fridge to inspect what ingredients there was in the small white container. There was milk, eggs, a variety of vegetables, butter, and some juice. Smiling she took out the milk, eggs, butter and a sack of flour, sugar and bottle of oil she spotted in one of the cupboards earlier. She hummed happily as she began to mix the ingredients expertly into the bowl wondering if she should warn the others of the cookies she'd be making. She shook her head as she thought better of it and kept it as a secret until they decided to come in.

Almost ten minutes later the sounds of the steps of at least two people filled the house snapping the Ukrainian out of her own world. The tapping and sniffing got closer and closer making her wonder if they were hungry yet. Soon the steps stopped right outside the door making Ukraine turn to see who'd come in. She smiled as she saw Russia and England enter the kitchen. "Something smells very good Katyusha. What are you making?" Russia asked as he took a seat at the small table in the center of the room.

Taking a whiff of the aroma that filled the room the Englishman's ridiculously large eyebrows shot up and a smile graced his lips. "I do believe that I would have to agree with Ivan on this one. It smells wonderful Katyusha, it really does." England replied in his most gentlemanly voice.

Ukraine chuckled a bit as she opened the oven to check on the cookies. They weren't quite down yet but she could tell they'd turn out just fine in about three minutes. "Vanya you should remember these, I used to make these all the time when you were younger" the older woman playfully scolded as she wiped her hands and got out the cups to serve the warm tea to the Englishman.

"Why thank you very much" England responded when the cup of tea was placed before him along with a plate for the cookies that were to be taken out soon.

"Where is Anastasia?" Ukraine asked silently as she leaned on to the edge of the island that the kitchen had. She tried not to stare but she noticed that her brother was looking out the window with too much interest for something as minor as just watching the others play in the snow.

Shrugging slightly the beige blonde nation sighed before turning his gaze over at his older sister. "The child is with Alfred, Lithuania is watching both of them to make sure no harm will come to them" Russia announced before he took the bottle of vodka he was famous for always carrying around out of this jacket and taking a swig of the clear liquid.

"Ah" Ukraine poured herself a cup of tea and breathed in the scent of rich herbs and sweet honey making her smile. She turned to look at the window and found herself chuckling as she witnessed America and Poland poking the Lithuanian who was currently holding the little pink bundle close to his heart chuckling as the attacks continued. He was about to run when Anastasia lifted a hand and grabbed onto his hair. A loud 'ouch' was heard as the other two quickly surrounded him trying to get the babe to unhand his long brunette strands.

"Looks like they'll be coming in soon" England mused as he up his teacup down on the plate. He patted his lap before he excused himself and left the room quietly. The remaining two sibling nations watched him as he left with blank expressions before Russia turned and cleared his throat.

"Ah the cookies are done" Ukraine happily announced bending down to open the oven. The warmth of the old fashion oven enveloped the room making Russia sigh comfortably. The blonde carefully took out the pan and marveled at how crispy and well down it had come out before putting it down onto the table. "Dig in_ brat_"

Russia smiled as he took a cookie and studied it carefully before ingesting the small round sugary treat. After a few minutes of mastication his purple orbs widened with recognition and a smile crept up. Upon seeing his reaction the elder sibling chuckled and took a cookie herself and nibbled on the snack happily. "This certainly does bring back memories Katyusha" Russia mused as he heard the distinct footsteps of four nations entering the house.

"Wow I smell cookies dudes" the obnoxiously loud voice of America echoed through the halls followed by the sound of a smack.

"Not so loud you git" England scolded keeping a steady hold on Anastasia with his free arm. He then paused when the American stuck his tongue out at him and huffed at the childish display.

"Now, now there is no need to fight in front of the baby" Lithuania tried as he held his hands up in a peaceful gesture.

"Nah Toris lets just let them like fight and all since it's just so like amusing" Poland answered snaking an arm around the Lithuanian while laughing at how red the Englishman was turning as the American continues to bombard the older blonde with his childish antics.

"Alfred I do believe you should seize your stupid actions" Russia advised appearing behind the American without detection scaring everyone in the hallway. Said American was so startled he ended up jumping while bumping his head on the wall and falling limp onto the Russian's arms. "Ah… looks like he tired himself out" Russia reasoned as he picked the blonde up and carried him into the kitchen.

"Sestra it seems that Alfred has caused himself to have a concussion will you take care of him?" Russia asked sweetly as he deposited the teenager onto a nearby chair roughly.

"Actually that was totally like your fault" Poland answered as he looked up from his compact mirror giving up on fixing his perfect blonde bob. Lithuania quickly slapped a hand onto his mouth and shushed the nation before laughing nervously.

"Little Toris, you were there. Alfred did this to himself did he not?" The Russian asked in an eerily childish voice baring his pipe into the view of the shivering Baltic.

"Y-yes Mr. Russia he- he did hit his own head on the wall" He quickly squeaked out before taking a seat on a nearby chair.

"Ivan you should be careful with the bloody git. You can't just through him around even if he is an annoying lad" England chastised before he took a seat as well. He took a cookie from the platter before him and took a bite of it humming happily to himself. "This is absolutely wonderful! I must congratulate you on your brilliant cooking" the Englishman praised.

Russia raised an eyebrow before he moved over to the island and leaned on it as his sister had before she rushed over to tend to America's bleeding forehead_. 'He had that one coming'_ Russia thought as he looked over at his watch. It was currently 4:30 in the afternoon and according to the feeding chart the nurses gave him he'd need to feed Anastasia any minute now.

"Arthur would you like to feed Anastasia? It is about time for her to drink her formula." Russia asked in a normal voice (for once). He stared at the Englishman as he stared down at the little girl, his green eyes were sparkling as they followed the slow movements of the child. A nod of the head notified the Russian that he did indeed want to feed the child.

Turning the tall nation went to get the bag that one of the guards left for them searching through them to find the container that held the powder. As he found the can he felt the trembling fingers he knew belonged to _Litva_ and turned to face the smaller nation. "I-I can do it if you don't mind" he offered silently holding the bottle Russia was about to go look for next. Smiling Russia nodded and held the can out to the brunette nation.

"Thank you _Litva_ you are always very good when it comes to these things" Russia ruffled his hair and walked over to the unconscious American on the other end of the room. Ukraine had managed to patch up the small wound on his head and was currently trying to wake him up. After three tries of slapping, using bribes and sprinkling his face with water she finally gave up on him. Russia however had an idea that popped up and he knew exactly what to do.

"Felix on the stove is a kettle with coffee in it can you pour the contents into a glass and hand it to Yekaterina. I will be right back" With that Russia left with a bucket he found under the table and a spatula he took from a drawer. The other nations watched in amusement as the larger nation went out the door only to come back seconds later with the bucket filled to the brim with the powdery white snow that was found in abundance outside.

"Y-you can't seriously t-think he'll wake up to that c-can you" Ukraine asked as she stepped out of the way.

"Д_а_ I do" Russia responded as he began to take off the American's shoes and socks. A smirk graced his face as he pushed the bucket closer to the teenager's bare feet fighting back giggles that were threatening to escape at any moment.

"So like what do I do with this" Poland asked as he held the mug of coffee up in front of the Russian.

"He will be needing something warm to drink after what is about to happen" as he finished saying this he plunged the annoying younger nation's feet into the container filled with frozen evil. Automatically the plan was met with results as a loud (girly) squeal was heard throughout the house. Blue eyes shot open and hands flapped about randomly until the American had enough sense to take his feet out of the bucket. He began to dance about the kitchen holding his foot up in an attempt to heat them up with his hands alternating his feet every few seconds.

"What the hell just happened?" The American yelled as he finally fell to the ground grabbing onto both of his feet in agony.

"I did not know America was such a good dancer" Russia teased from his spot by the sink chuckling a bit as the American blushed at his stupid but hilarious outburst.

"Like here, it's coffee" Poland leaned over to hand the beet red nation on the floor.

"Serves you right lad" England commented from the chair chuckling as he continued to feed Anastasia. She was drinking the formula with an intensity that rivaled only America during the all you can eat McDonalds event. She was so concentrated that she didn't even mind that England was the one feeding her at the moment.

"Shut up Iggy" America spat out before he caught sight of the baby drinking the bottle as quickly as she was. "Whoa is it normal for babies to drink that quickly?"

"Now now lad there's no rush" England whispered down at Anastasia ignoring his former charge on the floor. He straightened the blankets and wiped off the drool and excess milk that has beginning to fall from her lips. Lithuania, who was watching next to him, stared down at the girl with a grin that he couldn't help but give. She was just too adorable not to dote on he realized as he reached down to fit the tiny hat she was wearing.

It only took a few more minutes before the babe finished her bottle and was completely full (from the look she was giving it was pretty obvious that she was about the fall asleep). Carefully positioning her on his shoulder (after Lithuania helped place a small towel on his shoulder first) England began to lightly coaxing the baby into burping which she eventually did making America laugh hysterically.

Blinking slowly Anastasia yawned slightly before nuzzling the blankets and closing her eyes slowly. Lithuania cooed at her lightly before taking the towel off of the bushy browed nation and putting it on the table. A sad smile crossed his face as he thought of how hard it would be on them if the other nations were to say no to their request to keep Anastasia.

"Toris, why do you smile so sadly?" Russia asked from the island taking another swig of vodka. The Lithuanian turned and sighed before he took a seat next to England.

"I think we should consider what we have to do before the meeting in three days. I don't think the others will all oppose of the child staying but in the off chance that they do…" he drifted off staring at the peacefully sleeping Anastasia who looked like an angel as she slept there. He shook his head as to remove the idea of losing the child.

"I do not believe it is wise to dwell on such thoughts" Russia answered placing a hand on the greened eyed brunette. He was smiling sadly as he moved his hand to ruffle his hair and turned to address everyone else. "I think it would be wise for you all to just get ready for the meeting once we get back to the other house. We are not to tell any of the other nations of Anastasia. Am I clear?" Russia asked as he stared everyone down.

We he saw that he received all the nods he wanted he smiled and laughed a bit. "Good now I believe it's about time we called the guards to take us home now Д_а__?"_ With that he pulled out his cell phone and in minutes they exited the house and were on their way back to the mansion in the woods with Russia holding Anastasia the whole way and America staring out the window apathetically. Everyone else sat in their seats silently either playing with their phones or just staring out the window. These next three days were to be very hard for them with the anxiety and responsibility to come.

**/AN/: Sorry for not posting this earlier but I've been really busy and lazy. I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas, Hanukah or Kwanza. I myself had my first Hanukah experience ever at a friend's house and must say it was very interesting since I'm a Catholic and usually just celebrate Christmas. Anyway I hope everyone had fun with their families and wish you all a wonderful and happy new year. Don't worry I think that the 2012 apocalypse theory is bullocks so enjoy the year without fear (America will be the hero and protect you all). **


	10. Chapter 10

**A ****One Way Ticket to Papaville**

_*Italics are meant to signify that the language spoken is Russian*_

~I don't own Hetalia but the idea for this story was mine so… enjoy

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10:<span>

The next two days had passed by uneventfully as the five nations adjusted to living in a mansion located in a deserted forest with a new baby. The feedings occurred regularly… as did the changing and as you'd probably guessed more nations had volunteered for feeding rather than changing. It seemed as though a peaceful aura had surrounded the eerie looking house as everyone surrounded the child taking in all of her adorableness and lovable quirks.

You'd see Lithuania and Ukraine in the kitchen smiling and laughing as they baked on talking about the enjoyable experiences with Anastasia. America would be on the couch with England and Anastasia entertaining the babe with heroic stories and "pre- awesome enlightenment". Of course England would just yell at the stupid American for "filling the child's head with bloody nonsense" while America would just laugh on. Poland would watch from a distance on the next couch taking photographs and video while criticizing everyone for not acting "normal-like and pretty" like Anastasia. Russia however had held himself inside his office doing paperwork only coming out to eat or use the bathroom. He looked tired but never complained, rather he stayed even more silent than usual and it was starting to really worry the Ukrainian and Lithuanian.

As the night approached on them everyone gathered in front of the Russian's office and waited uncomfortably until America built up enough courage to knock on the mahogany door. The loud thumping caused all of the nations outside besides the oblivious American who was in hero mode to sweat drop. After a minute or two of silence a soft "Come in" was said making everyone breathe out in relief. With the entry granted America swung open the door and waltz on in wearing a huge grin on his face. He was followed in by England then Ukraine and in the back Poland and Lithuania entered together. Russia looked up from the document papers he was reading and regarded everyone with a small exhausted smile.

"To what do I owe this unusual gathering" he asked in his normal childish voice as he motioned for everyone to sit on the couches and chairs before him.

The office was spacious and had plenty of room to seat everyone. The nations did as he offered and took their seats in silence. No real eye contact was given nor was there a sound making the atmosphere feel a bit standoff-ish.

"Brat we are worried about you" Ukraine blurted out trying not to cry.

She clutched in her pale hands a handkerchief that Russia had given her a long time ago. She didn't know how she found the strength but with even breaths she steadily walked over to her younger brother and placed both hands on his cheeks. Her blue eyes stared onto violet ones in determination before pulling him into a loose, comforting hug she hadn't given in a long, long time.

Everyone sat in stunned silence as the large nation did nothing to part with his sibling, allowing himself to … relax? A loud extended sigh escaped the Russian forcing America and Lithuania to snap out of their trances first. They smiled and then joined the hug lightly as to not ruin the moment.

"Alfred what the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" the surprised Englishman spat out as he extended a hand out to try and motion the American back to a safe distance.

"Dude its cool Iggy. You're kinda ruining the moment with your yelling though" America laughed as Poland belatedly joined in the group hug. A sweat drop appeared on England's face as the American continued to laugh obnoxiously loud into the room. Pinching the bridge of his nose England surveyed the scene before him before going 'Oh why not' and joining.

Blinking Russia lifted his hand and tapped Ukraine on the waist to signify that he could no longer take the cluster phobia they were invoking. He smiled a bit watching as everyone backed off a safe distance before he decided to speak up.

"Everyone I am fine" He stated plainly looking at his sister and nodding. He then turned to England and America who were silently (well relatively silent) fighting about who was a "pussy" then to Lithuania and Poland who were silently staring back.

"M-Mr. Russia are y-you sure" Lithuania mumbled as he tried to make eye contact with his former boss. He failed instead he began looking at everything but Russia nervously shifting in his seat.

Russia chuckled as he rose from his seat, stopping at the front and sitting at the edge with his arms folded. He wasn't sure why everyone was so worried for him but he'd rather they didn't. Sighing heavily the Russian closed his amethyst eyes then began to hum waiting for someone to speak up.

"Ivan if you don't mind me asking what exactly have you been doing these past few days?" England asked carefully as he turned from America and stared at the Russian with vigilant emerald eyes. He was curious as to what the nation was up to; he wouldn't be missing every chance to be with the precious child without good reason… would he?

Frowning the Russian stared down at his desk and opened one of the drawers. Everyone stared at the large nation with interest as he riffled through the papers in the compartment. He suddenly stopped when he found an aqua blue folder and pulled it out gently without a word. No one made a move to open the mysterious folder but it was evident that the same question was running through all of their minds.

"_Brat_? ..." Ukraine started as she kept staring at the thick folder.

"I did some digging on Anastasia's origins in the event we were to keep her but instead I stumble upon something… interesting" Russia concluded as he opened he opened the folder. Taking out a few pieces of papers he huffed tiredly and looked at the nations. "It seems our little secret has been found out and the only person to know is conveniently dead" he concluded.

A collective "WHAT?" was heard in the room as each nation stepped forward and took their respective papers facing them. As they read the information they paled and their faces went blank, no one dared to speak as Russia stared at all of them with his ever present smile.

"I see you all recognize her names then" Russia replied after America crumbled his paper and threw it on the ground in anger.

"So this woman was a bloody spy? I mean she has a place pretty bloody high in parliament and from everyone's expression she was also a part of their government" England answered in annoyance as he watched Lithuania and Poland whisper in each other's ear something not meant for anyone else.

"Not quite if anything she was a peace keeper. Now here is your million dollar question, how old do you think Mrs. Nikolayevich was to have had a place in all of our governments?" Russia asked lightly as he took out a paper from his own government and looked down at it in relative amusement.

"Are you like saying she's like one of us? 'Cuz I totes don't even wanna think about what happens when a country dies in like this day and age" Poland said as he looked up from his paper. He had remembered hearing of this woman many times from his boss but no one's really ever seen her. Apparently she had been in his government for many years, too many years.

"Would you stop beating around the bush Ivan, I've had enough of this anticipation. Who is this Alice or Varvara person? She's been in Parliament for over eighty years and yet no one has seen her." England was fuming as he read the name Alice Weild over and over again; this woman had been privileged to many of his secrets and other nation's secrets.

"Is little Arthur angry because a woman was able to deceive you for many years?" The amethyst eyed nation teased as he chuckled at the reddening Englishman in front of him. He had a similar reaction when he had stumbled upon the various aliases of the woman after some harmless hacking into every international government's database. This woman, Varvara was a very bright woman to have fooled every nation for decades but she had been very messy when it came to the cyber trails.

"Vanya p-please do not tease Arthur. He is just as s-stunned as we are at the fact that we have been discovered by a citizen or whatever she was" The large- chested nation was blushing in anger as she scanned the sheet she had been given, this woman knew of the many horror that occurred in her country yet did nothing to help.

"Fine I will tell you now that no, she is not a nation but I believe she is something close to that. The appropriate title for this woman would have to be a peace keeper as I said before, she's lived for a century now but as Katyusha, Natalya, Alfred and I have witnessed she did not look older than twenty two." Russia paused to gaze around the room to get a look at everyone's attention. He was met with a room full of eyes staring right at him. "Now that I have answered my own question I have found some very interesting information. This woman's real name is Anna and she was originally one of my citizens but her parents were never recorded, it is though she had just appeared out of the blue" This peaked America's interest.

"Whoa, whoa hold your horses there Commie. She was **your** citizen? How the hell could we be sure that she wasn't a spy for you government?" he practically screamed out then upon hearing the last part of Russia's explanation he blew up. "How could she possibly just appear out of nowhere, it can't be like Iggy's imaginary friends can it?"

The Russian frowned at being interrupted while England pretty much tackled the American to the floor chocking him with all of his strength. "They are not imaginary friends, the fairies are real you just can't see them because of your thick head" he yelled while banging the American's head on the wooden floor.

It took the combined effort of Ukraine and Lithuania to get the angry Brit off the dizzy loud mouth American. When everything calmed down Russia sighed and held a hand up "Before anyone tries to attacked each other again I will finish up Д_а__" _The room simultaneously nodded telling the Russian nation he had there full attention. "Now one thing that I found that could be detrimental at the moment is that whatever Ana had that allowed her to live for this long could have been handed down to Anastasia and as far as our governments know she was never married so we do not know who the father is." The beige blonde finished his short explanation and sighed as he heard the screaming and cries that surely belonged to Anastasia.

Too shocked by the information just given none of the nations moved to tend to the child so Russia got up and let the room closing the door behind him.

The large nation quickly walked down the long hallway and turned the corner to enter the small room given to Anastasia next to his own room. He opened the door slowly as to not make a sound but as the light from the large hallway chandelier filtered into the room his presence was detected. Turning he flipped the light switch bathing the light blue room in florescent light giving him a better view of the white crib housing Anastasia.

Not wanting to startle the baby Russia quietly walked over and began to hush the child in low tones. When this proved ineffective he easily took the babe into his arms and began to rock the babe slowly while humming a soft lullaby to the child. After a couple of minutes of rocking Anastasia became calm enough to stop the tears but her face was still red and puffy. Noticing this Russia took out a handkerchief and wiped at her face softly watching her as her bright eyes stared into his purple ones.

_"You will grow to be a strong one will you not? Or will you be weak like many of the humans around the world?"_ Russia asked the baby. He was answered by a confused squeal and the erratic waving of hands. The little girl's eyes were wide as she struggled on the drool that was trying to escape from her opened mouth.

Smiling down the Russian chuckled and brushed a hair out of Anastasia's face. She was still very tiny but it was helping to see that she had a healthy appetite. "_HeT__,_ you will be strong just like your mama" Russia replied as he stepped out of the room with the child still in his arms.

He switched the lights off with his elbow before using one of his long legs to pull the door close before returning back to his office. He had hoped that bringing Anastasia to the room would calm the distraught nations some calmness and relief but as he opened the door to his office he was surprised to see everyone calmly sitting in their seats.

'Where they waiting for me?' though Russia as he shifted Anastasia in his arms trying not to give her too much space in case she'd try and squirm too much.

"Ivan we would like to thank you for telling us about this but we'd like you to tell us where Anna was staying" England's calm voice shattered the silence that once settled on the room. Russia could tell they had thought clearly about the evidence Anna would have left behind but shook his head.

"I'm afraid I haven't been able to find out where she was hiding out yet. I've been searching for the last twenty three hours but I haven't found a thing" Russia answered in his childish voice smiling widely.

Frowning England looked down at his paper and crumpled it up in frustration. He was sure that the Russian was lying but he didn't want to upset the large nation, there was no telling what the unstable man would do. Sighing he let the frustration die down as he got up and walked towards the door. "Pardon me but I must make a call to my boss and report this immediately. I suggest everyone do the same and hope that nothing sensitive gets leaked out" With that he opened the heavy wooden door and bristly walked off to his temporary room.

Lithuania and Poland were the next ones to go after the Englishman; they walked off after discussing what to tell their bosses. It would be quite the story to tell and they had to make sure they had everything in order to tell their respective bosses. Next to leave was Ukraine who stopped for a moment to take Anastasia from her younger brother before telling him to talk to the uncharacteristically quiet American. She swiftly exited the room going off to the kitchen to warm up a bottle of milk for the infant then make the call to her boss.

"What are you thinking about Fredka?" Russia asked taking a seat by the window sill next to the blue eyed blonde. He merely looked up for a second at Russia before going back to staring out the window at the snow falling rapidly covering the dirt in a sheet of white.

"Go away" America replied as he pushed at Russia's broad shoulder with a hand. It didn't do much since Russia stayed put next to him.

"You are in my house and office Д_а__._I do not believe you have the right to tell me to leave" Russia reasoned as he saw the Americans eyebrows knit together in frustration.

"Fine you damn Commie then I'll leave" America abruptly stood up and turned heading towards the door but was stopped when a hand wrapped around his wrist. With a slight pull the American was brought right back to the window sill.

"You are not leaving little Fredka now tell me what is wrong" Russia said as he made the America sit by adding more pressure to the wrist and pushing him to towards his original seat. A creepy smile made its way to his face as he let go of the wrist. It was the expression that Russia made that screamed 'try leaving again, I dare you' that made America take a seat.

"How the hell did you not tell us all of this before? Did you even think of how much crap this Anna person knew, she could have destroyed any of us with the secrets see knew? God I can't believe you Ivan" America grumbled as he stared at the Russian in the eyes.

Russia who had stayed silent throughout America's mini rant stayed silent for at bit watching the American before answering. "I would have told you earlier but I needed to gather more information" He watched as America turned from him and looked but at the window with his eyes darkened still. "This is not what is bothering you though. Young America I would like to think I know you better than this now tell me what is bothering you"

A sigh was emitted as America shifted in his seat and faced Russia. "What if she's like us? I thought she was human; it would have been a simpler life as a human. If she were like us then she'll suffer a lot and if things get rough there isn't much we can do" The blonde replied in a soft low voice laced in sadness. It was something Russia had thought of too while researching but he knew that there wasn't much he could do if she were like them or not. He shouldn't have to worry now because there was no guarantee that she'd be a nation especially since she was born, nations weren't born they just… appeared?

"Look Fredka I understand you are upset Д_а_but you cannot let that show. We are not even sure that she is a nation and if she is like her _мама_then she will live long but normal_._ Come on Fredka you need to put on a brave front for Anastasia, tomorrow we will know what her fate will be and for now you will need to spend as much time as possible with her." With that Russia placed a hand on the American's shoulder before leading him out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen.

A couple of hours of talking and eating with the other nations soon ended when the clocked struck midnight. A soft yawn was stifled from Lithuania and Poland was already half asleep of the chair he sat on. Everyone looked tired and so unanimously they decided to turn in for the night. The sleeping Anastasia was passed onto Russia as he finished stretched out his back. He gingerly took the infant and turned to leave after America who had volunteered to carry Poland up to his room and Lithuania who looked like a walking zombie.

Walking up the stair Russia bid everyone a quick "Good night" before going into his room and closing the door. He then fixed the placing of Anastasia on his chest and opened the door that connected his room to Anastasia's. He didn't bother with the lights and trailed onto her crib pulling up the pink sheets. Gently he places the babe down tucking the blanket in close to her and brushing her hair away. Almost as though a force had driven him he had bent over the crib and kissed the child on the forehead before standing straight making sure she was comfortable and the room was heated enough.

He then left the room choosing to take a shower now then waiting until the morning to do so. He'd need to be up earlier than usual tomorrow since the world conference was in his country and it was customary to be early whenever the meeting was in your home. The building they were to have meeting in was not far but he always wanted to be sure. Turning on the steaming hot water he stayed under the shower until he felt he was sufficiently wet before he grabbed the soap bar and began to slide it across his body and rinsing.

Stepping out of the shower he quickly wrapped a towel around his waist and went over to the sink to brush his teeth. As he looked into mirror he realized the bags under his eyes and sighed at the unsightly growth. Washing the paste off his face the quickly exited the room to go over to his room and change into some boxers and pajama pant. As he went about getting changed he turned to see the fireplace unlit, he pulled on plants up as he moved over to empty pit and tossed a couple of logs of wood in. He struck a match before turning to his bed exhausted from the day's worth of research.

As Russia laid there under his comforter Russia stared up at the ceiling and sighing thinking about what tomorrow had in store for him. He worried about what everyone would say or vote but decided not to think of it, the best thing to do know was sleep. Little did Russia know that none of the other guests were able to sleep either (except Anastasia) for the same reason, the anxiety from anticipation was eating at everyone. In seven hours the fate of Anastasia would be decided and none of them could change that.

* * *

><p>AN: I am soo sorry that I haven't uploaded in so long but I was morning my pet rabbits Cocoa (my black English floppy ear) and Bon Bon (my albino rabbit). I also had to work on AP biology, AP US History, creative writing/public speaking and the year book. I'm tired and way too overworked... whoever said senioritis existed is dead wrong, I need sleep. ~ZZZZZZ ~

Before I actually go to sleep I want to thank everyone for supporting me in writing and reviewing because your reviews are what gives me the will to continue writing. I made this chapter much longer as an apology to everyone… again I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting.


	11. Chapter 11

**A One Way Ticket to Papaville**

*Italics are meant to signify that the language being spoken is Russian *

~ I don't own Hetalia but the idea for this story was mine so… enjoy

Chapter 11:

It was early, way too early in the morning, when Russia woke up the next day as his eyes gingerly opened blinking away the last reminisce of sleep from his eyes. He was tired and was not looking forward to the meeting today but he knew there was nothing he could do about it. Slowly he pushed the comforter off of his broad chest and inched his heavy legs away from the warmth that still plagued the large bed. He groaned as he felt the popping of his back as he pulled himself up and straightened his limbs.

Trying not to make too much noise the large nation moved off to the bathroom and ran cold water in the sink in an attempt to fully wake up. It worked because as the ice cold water hit his face adrenaline rushed in him and his purple eyes shot open, no longer in half lidded slits. Sighing Russian looked up and saw his hair had been mussed from the tossing and turning throughout the night. He grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste and began brushing his teeth rinsing out the bacteria that had built up in his slumber. After finishing he frowned wondering why his hair hadn't flattened yet grabbing a comb to do the job.

Once he was done with his daily grooming he made his bed and went into the wardrobe to take out his suite. He had gotten the suit dry cleaned and pressed for this occasion as he does for every meeting trying to make a good impression on the other nations. He stripped out of his pajama pants and slipped on his undershirt and pants with ease in swift precise motions. He then pulled out his formal shirt and began buttoning them before he heard a slight whimpering coming from the next room distracting him into buttoning in the wrong hole. Sighing he undid the button and finished the other buttons before pulling on the plain gray sweater vest and red tie he chose for the occasion.

The beige blonde nation knew that Anastasia was awake from the noises she kept making which kept distracting him as he tried to put on his socks and shoes. He ended up trying to tie the left shoe on his right foot a couple of times after the babe kept gurgling in the next room. Shrugging the Russian pulled his beloved scarf in closer before going off to the source of all the noises making sure she wasn't too lonely.

"Доброе утро дорогой_" _Russia whispered as he made his way over to the blonde babe with bright anticipating blue eyes. Her arms were reaching out towards him and made grabbing motions as she flexed and relaxed her fingers. A giggle escaped her smiling lips as Russia came into view smiling a sincere smile looking down at her.

Russia lowered himself and reached into the crib to grab a hold of one of the hands stretched out to him. He chuckled as she squealed and kicked her little feet up towards him. Slowly he scooped up the tiny girl into his arms and kissed her forehead before carrying her to the changing table that had been installed in the other side of the room shortly after her arrival.

Amazingly enough Russia and the other nations had come to get used to the changing schedules rather quickly. They no longer cringed at the thought of having to go anywhere near her soiled diapers. Even Poland who was adamant on not changing her did so sometimes when everyone else was off being busy. Russia wasn't as nervous as the first time he'd changed Anastasia, with purposeful movements he took off the one piece and diaper, then he used the wipes to clean her off. He then rolled up the soiled diaper and disposed of it before grabbing a new one and putting it on the wiggling baby.

Going into the tiny cabinet by the crib Russia quickly grabbed the first heavy dress he could find and placed it on the little child. She giggled and flailed making it a bit difficult but the task was done. Stepping back the tall nation noticed the tabby cat on the dress and couldn't help but be reminded of Greece and his addiction to cats.

"Done" He sighed as he lifted her up eliciting another bout of giggles and some gurgles from the sudden action.

Looking at his watch he noticed that it was still very early and that none of the other nations would be awake. With that in mind Russia tucked Anastasia into his arm to take her into the kitchen for her morning bottle. Although she had grown a bit since her birth she was still a petite infant which unsettled Russia to no end. He had seen that during her feeding sessions, she was like a vacuum sucking in all of the formula milk until there was absolutely nothing left then cried for more. It was a promising to see she had an appetite but nothing was really changing about her. Arthur had promised him it was normal and he'd know since he'd been around infant colonies and raised them all on his own.

Reaching the bottom step was easy, no noise was emitted from Russia's light step but as soon as he stepped onto the floor a loud creak was made. The beige blond cringed at this but continued on hoping no other noises were to be made. The last thing he needed was the loud mouth American nation screaming for those disgusting burgers he is always eating. Gathering the formula powder and other ingredients he heated up the stove and waited for the bottled nutrients to heat up.

Russia chose to sit down in the chair as he waited watching the black sky move about then looking down at Anastasia who was staring at his scarf. Smirking the nation took the end of his scarf and playfully placed it on her head. She giggled and tried swatted at it with her tiny hands, her fingers just missing it with every swat. She continued for a while before simply tilting her head back and letting the scarf slide off on its own.

"_You are a smart one_ да" Russia complimented until he heard the timer go off, he then got up and quickly turned off the stove before testing the contents of the bottle on his skin. 'Still too hot' he mused as he set the bottle down on the counter. Anastasia, who was still in his arm, began making a fuss trying to get Russia to feed her.

"Да, да Anastasia, I will get you your beverage but you need to wait" Russia chastised lightly trying to steady the hungry child.

Just as he stabilized the rowdy child a light yawn came from behind him making the nation turn around to see a disheveled Englishman in a red robe. He could see that he'd gotten little to no sleep from the bags under his eyes and the way his hair was sticking up every which way from tossing and turning. As England rubbed his eyes he made for a chair and sat down before noticing the other larger nation in the room.

"Good Morning Arthur" Russia greeted coolly before picking up the bottle and making his way over to the chair he sat on before next to the sleepy Brit.

"Good Morning Ivan, what are you doing up so early?" The bushy eyed nation shifted in his seat as he saw Anastasia in Russia's arm downing the contents of her bottle viciously. He then nodded and turned to make himself some tea.

"Is it not customary to wake up early when a meeting is in your home to get there earliest? Little Anastasia was awake by the time I finished getting ready so I decided to feed her" Russia explained as he adjusted his hold on the bottle.

"Yes, I see. Would you like some tea or coffee?" Arthur asked as he picked up the kettle from the cabinet and held it under the running faucet. The man looked as though he would fall at any second wobbling on his spot by the sink.

Since Anastasia was done with her bottle and the prospect of burping her came next Russia got up from his seat setting the cloth from his shoulder onto England's shoulder. The other spun around quickly as he felt the added weight on his shoulder raising an eyebrow at the Russian who'd done it.

"You will burp her да. I will make the tea, you look like you're about to fall over where you stand." With that he gently placed Anastasia onto his arms as he led the other to the chair he sat on before with the bottle on the table next to him.

"I'll have you know that I'm quite fine Ivan. Just a little tired is all. I could at the very least make tea you know." England spat back weakly as he sat down and begann to do the task of relieving the baby of gas with a gentle hand to Anastasia's back. He noticed that she wore one of the pink dresses he purchased shortly after her birth. It was very cute on her with a little kitten on the top, in his opinion it was probably not best for this occasion but he couldn't argue that it was adorable.

"Да, I know" Russia smiled as he turned on the stove for the second time and placed the kettle on top. He wasn't in the mood to fight this early in the morning especially with an infant in the room.

"You know if they vote to have Anastasia taken away we can use the information you've gotten to rebuttal and force them to allow her to stay" England thought aloud as he tried to have Anastasia lay flat on his lap.

He was up all night thinking of ways to get them to consider her as a potential "daughter" to the world nations. It then occurred to him that even if she were allowed to stay with them and not in an orphanage, Russia would have to care for her on his own. After the meeting they'd all have to return back to their own homes and only visit little Anastasia whenever they had meetings or when they had extra time. It didn't feel fair to him that after all of the anxiety they'd almost never get to see her. At least as much as they did now, it reminded him of life with America as a colony.

America resented him, he knew it, for leaving him alone all of the time. He was a strong colony that had so many things working for him and when it can to survival, he thrived. It was hard for England to manage being a fierce nation to be reckoned with and be father of the year. He regretted not being there for America when he was just a lad but now, at least now he could make it up to Anastasia. She didn't ask to be orphaned, she was forced into it and he felt horrible for her.

'She'll be fine with Russia but it's America I'm worried about. The lad has gotten really attached to her and now that today is the decision day he must be nervous' England thought as Anastasia was pulled into his chest and began trying to reach for his hair. With years of experience under his belt he craned his head up and narrowly missed the pudgy fingers that tried to pluck at his hair.

The shriek of the kettle announced that the tea was almost done; the Englishman took in the scent of the herbs being placed in the kettle. Apple, cinnamon and something more… what was that. Getting up England held Anastasia to his side and made his way over to the Russian who was straining the tea leaves he'd added. Craning to look over the Russian's arm he caught a glimpse of mint? He wasn't able to fully see since the large nation spotted him and decided to act as a wall.

"You are curious да?" Russia smiled before he made a signal for the nation to back up.

"I am actually, Ivan what exactly did you put in that kettle?" England asked as the Russian poured the contents of the kettle into mugs and carried them over to have a drink.

"Eh? You don't trust me Arthur? I was only making tea" Russia smiled his usual creepy smile as he took a sip of his tea and sighed as the warm liquid rushed down his throat.

"…" England stared at the beige blonde as he downed his drink waiting for any kind of foretelling reactions. Upon seeing none he decided taking a drink would be fine and so he did with one purposeful sip he took in the light brown beverage. It was sweet but dull, cooling but as the beverage slid down he felt … burning? 'Did he just add…?' England swallowed the drink and gasped for air.

"Ivan don't you think it's a bit too early for vodka?" The Russian looked up from the paper he had been reading after getting bored from the silence. He merely raised an eyebrow before shaking his head then returning to a rather interesting article in the paper.

"Good morning" The low tired voice of Lithuania called as he helped steady Poland who was wearing a light bubblegum pink night gown with little red lipstick and lip prints spotted everywhere, the former wore a simple teal two piece pajama under a green robe. They staggered in and sat at the table joining the other two for tea. They too were given the 'tea' and downed it easily without as much as a wince.

'They must have gotten used to this type of tea after spending a bloody long time with Ivan in this place. Wait I wonder where Katyusha and that bloody git are?' England thought as he took the last sip of his tea wincing as the liquid burned his throat. Maybe Russia had some logic to this ridiculous concoction, he was awake and his mind no longer felt hazy.

"Good Morning everyone, how was your night?" Katyusha walked in wearing a towel over her head, she had on a baby blue robe on top her plain white satin pajamas. She looked well rested and had a smile plastered on her face looking as though she had absolutely no problems in the world.

"_Good morning Sestra_" Russia smiled as she took a seat next to him and poured herself some 'tea'. She inhaled the cup before gulping it down emptying it completely and sighed as she placed the cup down on the table. She then turned to England and held her arms out for him to pass Anastasia over to her. He obliged to her silent request and carefully passed the babe down to her.

"I will go make us something to eat, what would you like?" Ukraine asked as she got up with Anastasia in her arms. She lifted her up high looking up happily before bringing her back down and planting a kiss on her forehead. "You are so cute Anya" she squealed as Anastasia giggled at the sudden show of affection, the smile affected everyone in the room eliciting wide smiles.

"Would you mind making pancakes? It seems I've gotten a craving for them this morning" England honestly replied as he heard his stomach begin to grumble from hunger. A light blush erupted as everyone stared at the proud nation; he merely lifted his head up. After a while everyone else nodded and it was silently decided that pancakes would be their breakfast for the day.

"Like can I help you?" Poland got up from his seat and walked up to Ukraine as she pulled out the milk from the refrigerator, he helped her with the eggs that she couldn't quite reach. She smiled at him and nodded her thanks to him as he took out the rest of the ingredients they would need to make the delicious pancakes they'd be eating.

Ukraine and Poland made the pancakes rather quickly talking silently to each other about what they should wear to the meeting. After cracking the eggs it was decided Poland would do Ukraine's makeup and she'd do his hair. Once they finish their food they'd go to Ukraine's room and pick something cute to wear, she agreed to let him borrow something from her just this once after a couple minutes off begging since he 'totes had nothing cute to wear'.

"It's done, enjoy your meal" The busty blonde announced as she placed a piping hot plate stacked with pancakes on the table. Poland followed close by distributing the plates, forks and knives out to everyone. He then went into the cupboard to get the maple syrup but found it was way too high up for him to possibly reach; He wasn't going to give up without trying so he jumped up reaching as far as possible to found the bottle was just out of his reach. Frowning he sighed he was about to give up when an arm reached up and easily took the maple syrup bottle down and placed it in his hand.

"Ya can't have pancakes without syrup can you?" the loud familiar voice echoed about the room making everyone turn to the source. There behind Poland was America was standing tall and proud wearing his clean tan suit and pressed white shirt with his maroon/red tie fastened on tight and for once correctly. He smiled posing with his thumb erect and his shit eating smile sparkling as he laughed obnoxiously.

"Alfred, must you destroy my own language while I sit here trying to enjoy breakfast?" The blonde Englishman complained as he was poured another cup of Russian tea and was served three bear shaped pancakes by Lithuania who took it upon himself to serve everyone.

"Ahahahaha… you're just jealous of my awesome speaking skills" America boasted as he popped a squat at the table and dug into the pile of pancakes left for him on his plate. He was very hungry so he'd need a hardy breakfast if he was going to pull half the crap he thought up last night. Granted most of the plans involved robots and the possibility of mutated orange alien cowboys brainwashing everyone in the meeting into doing as he said.

America smiled as he thought of his plan which didn't go unnoticed by Russia who sat right across from him. As he stabbed the sunflower shaped pancakes he couldn't help but notice the cynical smiles each nation shared unconsciously as they filled their empty stomachs. Groaning internally Russia knew he had to address the fact that they would not, or rather could not, interfere with the other nation's decisions. Like it or not the other nations had the right to choose what the future of the child would be, he himself had thought of a few things but ultimately decided against them. If they were to keep Anastasia it would have to be the fair way.

"I will ask you all now to seize your diabolical planning, I know you have been worried for the decision that will be made today but you will try to understand their decision да?" Looking up Russia was met with skeptical glances and glares but he ignored them in place of flashing his child- like smile just asking them to go against his word. Wisely none of the others said anything instead choosing to finish their food in silence. The clanks and sips soon came to an end at about five o'clock, everyone then dispersed to finish getting ready since a car could be coming to pick them up in about twenty minutes.

Lithuania had stayed behind to collect the plates and wash them; he was used to doing chores and so he slowly went to work on trying to get the sticky sugary substance off the plates. He stared down at the soap suds wondering how today would turn out, would it be a disaster? Would it actually go in their favor? The brunette shook his head trying to will himself to think positively. On the bright side he'd be able to see his brothers again and little Sealand was like a little pupil always hanging around him and Latvia. Smiling to himself at the fond thought of seeing people he hadn't seen in a while and dried his soggy hands before stocking off to his temporary room to change into the suit Poland chose for him before he was forced to stay here by his boss.

"The cars have arrived" Russia loudly announced a few minutes later as he opened the door to see three black sedans pull up without license plates and tinted windows. He smiled knowing his own boss was such a worrier, maybe just a bit paranoid but isn't that normal when your country is the largest in the world and you can't keep everyone happy. Sometimes people got violent when unwanted laws were passes… all hell breaks loose. He opened the door as America ran down the stairs nearly colliding with him. After the hyperactive American came down both Ukraine and Poland followed both sporting matching suits and makeup? Lithuania came slowly behind wearing a light green sweater over a dress shirt with a matching green tie, he looked happy unlike the rest who looked nervous. Last to come down was England who wore a dark brown suit and red tie which strangely brought out his green eyes and bushy eyebrows.

"Everyone has everything да" stopping to look back he saw everyone shake their heads at him. Understanding that as a negative Russia passed Anastasia off to England, Russia set his new alarm system then locked the door with a medieval looking key and stalked off to get into a car.

The nations split into two; Poland and Lithuania shared a car while Ukraine sat with America and lastly England and Russia sat in the first car leading the others. It was a comfortable car but none of the nations were worried about comfort at the moment. They all stared blankly at their suitcases (and purses for Ukraine and Poland) waiting for the car to finally make its way to the official meeting place specified by the invite they all received from their bosses.

"Russia I'm afraid you're going to have to hold onto Anastasia throughout the meeting. I have to make sure Alfred doesn't do anything rash and ruins this for the ducky. If you can please keep an eye on him as well, he can be sneaky when he wants to" England reasoned as he checked his watch for the time for the fourth time since the car started.

"Да I understand comrade Arthur" Russia replied airily as he tore his gaze away from the window. He wasn't annoyed per say at the Englishman for his nagging and inability to just calm down. It was entertaining to say the least, better than complete silence but his voice got tiring after a while.

"Another thing, is there a place we could put her down if she does need a rest or if the others decide to have a fit?" England stated as Anastasia yawned opening her mouth widely revealing pink teeth less gums. A blush crept up on his face as he held back a loud 'awe'.

The car slowed down in front of a large well kept building with plenty of trees in front covered in snow and florescent lights of every color. The door opened almost immediately on Russia's side revealing a man dressed in a black suit with a gray pressed shirt, black tie and sunglasses. He wore a blank expression as he took a hold of Anastasia as the Russian passed her over. Then the large nation exited the vehicle helping England out as well.

"_The room has been prepared for your conference and the extra room you requested has also be set up. We have been given orders to stand guard by the doors and outside"_ The deep voice of the shorter guard was surprising to say the least but England just nodded understanding him with the limited Russian he knew.

"Spasiba Mikhail" Russia thanked taking Anastasia back from him and fixing the back of her dress. Walking to the front door the two nations waited for the others to join them before they enter together, it was quite rowdy with America suddenly becoming hyper.

They were quickly led up to the lobby where they signed in and escorted to the elevator where the bellhop took them up to the third floor. The trip up was silent with the occasional 'excuse me' or thank you'. Nerves had clearly gotten to all of them even Russia whose smile seemed to falter just a bit as they got closer.

Once they reached the correct floor they thanked the bellhop and left slowly trudging to the specified room they'd be using. The first one to reach the door was Ukraine who opened the door lightly as she adjusted her hold on her purse and the diaper bag she'd been entrusted with. As she took in the room she was speechless. The décor was absolutely breathtaking with the off red maroon walls accentuated with dark gold flowers artistically drawn on the wall. Accompanying the walls where the large windows with off white sheer shades and a balcony that lead to the winter wonderland scene of the back. In the middle of the room a large table made of an immaculate dark wood that was absolutely beautiful inviting you to sit on the cushioned chairs. The room was designed tastefully and with a divine eye to detail that rivaled France.

"Please make yourself comfortable in this room or you may wonder off if you wish but keep in mind that the meeting will start at seven sharp, that is all дa" Russia announced before he walked off to the door by the balcony and opened it carefully as to not wake the sleeping infant in his arms. She had lost all of her energy on the elevator ride up.

"Like where are you going?" Poland asked as he turned and watched the tall beige blonde leave. He wasn't really worried what happened to the stupid Russian but he wanted to hold Anastasia and fix her up.

"Where should I put the diaper bag?" Ukraine asked as she placed her coat and purse on one of the chairs. She quickly followed Russia while trying really hard not to trip on her legs in the process.

"In her is fine Katyusha" The Russian called from inside the room. The room was a small nursery which he had called ahead to have put in. The walls were similar to the other room except the golden drawings were not of large flowers but of cute little animals. The floor was covered in a soft white/ cream colored carpet littered with stuffed animals and various games for children of any age. In the middle of the room stood the crib which was tall and simple, it was made of the same wood as the meeting table. Inside there were many blankets of different colors and stuffed animals guarding sides to make sure the babe didn't hurt herself.

"Oh my, Ivan, this room is so beautiful" Ukraine whispered stunned how much effort this place put into making this meeting place look extravagant.

"Дa I think they went a bit too far with the decorations but it does look nice" the younger nation answered as he placed Anastasia down on the small mattress within. She didn't stir from the sudden movement probably too deep asleep to realize she was no longer in her temporary guardian's arm.

The busty woman placed the bag down on the changing table on the other end of the room before joining her brother at the side of the crib watching the babe sleep soundly. She looked at peace when sleeping that it felt almost impossible to feel nervous then. One by one the other nations came in and together they watched her sleep until the time came to go back and wait for the world to join in the meeting.

"Good morning Ludwig, Feliciano" Russia greeted as the first two nations joined them. He was met with an awkward nod from the blonde haired German and a shiver from the doe eyed Italian.

"Guten tag Ivan" The German said as he took his seat with the Italian holding onto his arm for dear life.

"C-C-Ciao I-I-Ivan" The Italian weakly said trying not to piss his pants.

After Ivan's awkward greeting towards the new arrivals others greeted them and after the formalities were taken care of there was a silence that plagued the room. No one really wanted to sit there is silence but then again there wasn't much to say. Even the normally talkative Italian was silent but as always that didn't really last.

"Vee~ So America how come you're so early today? You usually end up coming really late with some of your gross burgers" the brunette asked as he tilted his head in curiosity.

"Ah well as the hero, I've decided be here earlier for today since it's gonna be-" England smacked his hand over the American's mouth in an effort to shut him up.

"What he means is that he got a hotel near this building so he got here in no time this time." England lied glaring at the American to shut him up.

"Vee~ I know you're probably hungry since you haven't eaten your burgers. I have some pasta if you want" out of nowhere the nation pulled out a container of his famous pasta and slid it towards the American who sat across him and smiled.

England grabbed the container and passed it onto the flailing blonde next to him. He hadn't realized that he was covering his mouth and nose effectively cutting off his oxygen. "Just thank Feliciano and eat the bloody pasta." England whispered into his ear before releasing him. America took a deep breath to save himself from fainting before opening the container and the fork under the lid

"Thanks Feli I really needed this" With that the America stuffed his face with the saucy noodles and smiled at the taste. They weren't as good as his cheese burgers and fries but they were still pretty good.

"Vee~ you're welcome" The Italian turned around as he heard the door open and in came the bad touch trio laughing about something that no one really cared about. They all took their seats and continued taking for a few seconds before they greeted everyone and France began to piss of England (the usual).

Prussia began to pull out a six pack and hand them out but no one took any. This just made Germany yell at him, afraid this would wake up Anastasia Russia did the first thing he could think of and told Prussia he could go to the next room where there was a bar and drink as much as he wanted. That was all the albino needed to hear as he raced out the door with his little chick, Gilbird, as his feet.

After that the other nations began to drop in, the next to come was Estonia and Latvia who were excided to meet up with their brother. After them came China and Japan who avoided eye contact choosing instead to walk to their seats in silence. Shortly after Liechtenstein, Switzerland, Hungary and Austria entered all at once. The two men looked annoyed at each other while the woman smiled awkwardly choosing to lead them away from each other before a fight began. The next to come where the Nordic who were in a world of their own, Finland and Sweden where fighting over their relationship status while Denmark swung his axe around annoying Norway and Iceland.

Finally as the last few nations trickled in the room started to quiet down. Everyone sat down as they saw Russia stand from his seat as the head of the table and smile creepily at everyone.

"I would like to welcome everyone to this meeting, before we commence here I would like for you to keep in mind that we are not to make too much noise. The reason for which will be explained shortly дa."Russia nodded to everyone before clearing his and pulling out some papers from his briefcase and distributing it out to each of the other nations respectively. As each nation read the contents their faces drained out of color but they didn't say anything waiting for Russia to explain.

"What I just handed out to all of you is a compilation of information on someone in your government that you've probably heard of but never met дa? Well I'm going to tell you now that these are, were all aliases for the same person." Russia vaguely explained as realization hit everyone and it was about to turn into a screaming contest until thick purple aura tentacles eerily emanated from the Russian in front. They got the message and calmed down immediately.

"So are you telling us that we all have a mole in our governments?" Germany asked as he slammed a hand on the table in frustration. He had heard of his woman before but never had the chance to meet her. He only knew she was there for a long time even working under Hitler during the darker times in his history.

"Not quite but I would not worry if I were you because she is no longer living. She died recently in an unfortunate accident but the reason I bring this up is because I want you to know that there was someone that knew of our existence, someone who is not human." Russia clarified when he received confused gazes from the audience.

"So she is a nation aru?" China asked as he shifted the panda he had sitting on his lap. He knew of this woman, she had been in his government for about a century but he never paid any mind to it assuming they were mistaking her for someone else.

"No, as I said she died, nations cannot die nor can they reproduce" Russia explained as he turned to the Asian nation and smiled. "I do not know what she is but all I know is that for someone who was supposed to be about a hundred, she looked to be twenty two when she died. My boss had her body analyzed and found evidence that supported she was like us but different"

"Does that mean she did reproduce since you brought up the fact we're infertile eh?" a small whispering voice spoke up making everyone turn to the blonde with blue eyes in the back of the room. A collective "Who are you?" was asked as the Canadian sighed and whispered "I-I'm CANADA" before looking at Russia expectantly.

"Дa she left a daughter upon her death, the reason I wanted to bring her up was to bring us to consensus as to what we should do about the child. Since her birth I as well as Alfred, Arthur, Katyusha, Toris and Felix have taken care of her." He paused stared at the others trying to see their reactions before continuing. "We need to vote whether or not she will be able to stay with us, she is only a few weeks old and obviously cannot be left without any guardians" Russia finished before a shrill cry broke through the air.

"Excuse me for a moment" Russia walked over to the door at the back of the room and made a bee line to the crib. He lifted Anastasia up and held her close before rocking her gently. She was probably scared after waking up alone, but with Russia there she calmed down enough to just hiccup. Taking this as a sign she was okay Russia carried her back to the meeting room slowly. He heard gasps and 'awes' from various people as he made his way to his chair.

"This is Anastasia and she is the daughter of the peace keeper" Russia explained as everyone stared at him in shock.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello everyone it's been a while hasn't it? Well I've made this much longer than the others but I think you've all had enough of me stalling this moment. So now everyone knows of Anastasia's existence but what will their reactions be? Well you'll find out soon enough! By the way please leave a comment or suggestions because they motivate me and I really want to know what you think of this story. **


	12. Translations

**A/N: Hello everyone who reads this story as promised I will now provide you some translations so you know what the hell is being said. From now on I will write the translations on the bottom of the stories but I was too lazy to do it for 11 chapters so I'll just do them here. Don't worry I will post the next chapter soon but I've been busy lately so… yeah be enlightened with these Russian/ Ukrainian/ Polish/ Lithuanian translations.**

**Translations so far:**

***some repeat so I'm only putting it in once**

**Chapter 1:**

Дa_- da- Yes_

**Chapter 4: **

Привет- privet- hello

до свидания- do svidanya- goodbye

Spasiba- as it sounds- thank you (Cyrillic= Спасибо)

**Chapter 5:**

Niet- as it sounds- no (Cyrillic =_ Не_т)

**Chapter 7: **

Vanya- as it sounds- Ivan as pet name (Cyrillic= Ваня)

Sestra- as it sound- sister (Cyrillic= сестра)

Brat- as it sounds- brother (Cyrillic= брат)

Привіт? - Privet? –hello? (Ukrainian)

Sveiki? - As it sounds -hello? (Lithuanian)

Witam to jak ja- as it sounds- like hi? (Polish) not sure since google translate isn't dependable

**Chapter 8: **

Снег- sneg –snow

**Chapter 9:**

Litva- as it sounds- Lithuania

**Chapter 11:**

Доброе утро дорогой- Dobroe utro dorogoy- Good morning dear

Guten tag- as it sounds- Good day (German)

Ciao- chao- Hello (Italian)


	13. Chapter 12

**A One Way Ticket to Papaville**

*Italics are meant to signify that the language being spoken is Russian

~I don't own Hetalia but the idea for this story was mine so… pickles

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12:<span>

The widened stares and mouths left slightly agape emitted absolute silence in the room filled with men and woman who'd lived through many centuries. In their years of living never had they imagined such an announcement to be said or scene to be displayed before them. No one dared to speak up this time with over thirty pairs of shocked eyes merely focused on the tiny form comfortably nestled into Russia's arm.

"I am surprised, no one has questions? I guess that leaves us with a decision now Д_a_" Russia smiled innocently as he passed the bundle over to America who happened to have been standing next to him. The blonde took the gurgling babe without protest cradling her on his chest carefully.

"Hold on aru, this has to be a joke. Ivan this is not funny, you know there are rules about this" China abruptly shouted as he glared bravely at the beige blonde at the front of the table.

"Hai I agree with Yao, we have rules about this Ivan- san. I'm sorry but we have these rules for a reason." Japan glanced at the Baltic nations before he looked back at Russia.

"Oui you cannot keep the child, the rules say that no nation can rule or care for others. I'm afraid that although the child is orphaned she will have to be given up to the government" France had on a serious face for once as he looked at the babe. His blue eyes looked remorseful but years of living had taught him that this was the best for humans and nations alike. You couldn't keep them close to you or they'd leave or get into trouble because of you.

"Now hold on there Frog those rules only apply to nations and as Ivan pointed out clearly, Anastasia is not a nation as we are. That rule you've just recited does not apply to her and what other alternative is there might I ask?" England glared at the Frenchman effectively silencing any protests that were to be produced. "We very well can't trust any government agencies or citizens to raise her without somebody finding out about our existence."

"Vee~ didn't somebody already find out?" Italy bashfully looked up at his 'older brothers' and gave a nervous laugh.

"Like that's all the more reason to you know totally like keep her" Poland stood up and stared out at everyone. "Look you may not think that she's worth raising but like she's important to us. We want her to like grow up here, with us, just in case she you know ends up like her mom." Suddenly the attention got to Poland making him blush. He immediately sat back down while combing his hand threw his hair trying not to attract more attention.

"I like the idea of having a new addition to our ever growing bunch" Moldova chimed in as she sat up from her seat. She'd been a rather new addition to the group and was still getting the hang of the meetings.

"I agree with Aurel, we should allow this child to stay within our protection and vision. We do not know what she is or how she may turn out and this is the best way to find out. There may even be more of her kind out there that we don't know of" Romania placed a hand on his "little sister's" shoulder and smiled approvingly.

"Gott, he does make a valid point there, we should watch her in the chance that she isn't human. What I'm not sure of is her supervision, who will be the one caring for her if we do agree to let her stay?" Germany's light blue eyes scanned the room looking for anyone that would be suitable. He could probably trust only a handful of nations to care for an infant but the only factor would be their willingness.

"I was hoping you'd ask that Ludwig, I was thinking that since she is for now my citizen that she stays here but anyone who would be willing to help out need only ask" Russia's purple orbs stared at the German with determination and absolution. He had hoped that the German would see that he wasn't exactly proposing here, he was stating a fact. Anastasia would not be leaving, not if Russia had anything to say about it.

"Fine aru, we have a place for her to stay in theoretically but I now we need to have a vote." The Chinese man glanced at Germany and nodded at the blonde to tell him to start the tallying.

"Gut, all of those in favor of the child staying and being monitored closely" All across the room hands went flying up as squeals and giggles began to finally fill the room. The initial shock seemed to finally recede but even as Germany took to counting the hands being raised England couldn't help but feel uneasy.

"Now those who oppose" A couple of hands flew up including the long slender hand that belonged to none other than Belarus herself. She was glaring daggers at the American's direction but she wasn't alone. Other nations like Switzerland, Turkey, Cuba, Netherlands, Romano and Austria had their hands up.

"Well the majority rules, you may keep the child in your care but now we must discuss the manor of surveillance." The German sighed placing his palm on his forehead trying to smooth out the stress lines. "I think it would be best if you kept a journal of how Anastasia is growing, also there should be at least one more person looking after her with you."

"I'll do it" America announced looking down at Anastasia warmly, the smile on his face was soft and gentle. He knew he couldn't part from this precious girl, he'd feel awful afterwards. For some unknown reason the blonde's heart tightened every time he'd think of any scenarios where he'd have to leave her behind.

"As will I, I can't leave this git and Ivan to care for an infant on their own. I also happen to have one of the most experiences in raising children" England chipped in crossing his arms as he saw the surprised look on America's face.

"I don't know it you have the best track record Angleterre just look at how Alfred turned out" France commented as he took a sip of water from the glass before him.

"What was that frog?" The bushy browed Englishman stood up ready to begin the ritual of fighting with the blonde Frenchman as he did in every meeting.

"ENOUGH! STOP THIS FIGHTING THIS INSTANT" Germany roared as he slammed his large hands onto the tabletop. He'd had enough of the fighting between the two nations, it happened every time and each time he'd ignore it as best he could but not now. Now they really had to get things settled by the end of the meeting and by God he was going to.

"Vee~ Germanyyy not so loud the bambina will get scared and cry" Italy grabbed onto the hand on the table and pulled the frustrated German away from the table. His words seemed to have reminded him of the child but as he turned to the baby he saw that she wasn't cry she was just staring at him wide eyed. She turned her head from America to Germany a couple of times before smiling widely exposing her toothless gums.

"Waa~ so cute" and "Oh my God I want her" circulated the rooms as the nations melted at the sight. You could even see the German blush at the sight and China was staring fondly at the child.

"Д_a, _now that we have the guardians chosen and the mode of supervision generally discussed I believe we should move onto the meeting" Russia smiled creepily gaining everyone's attention automatically. "I will start first; the issue of economy has been very unstable as everyone knows-". The meeting went normally after Russia's turn with every nation going up to discuss what is going on in their countries before everyone else attending the meeting. Soon the meeting was adjourning for lunch and that was when everyone lost their composure and ran up to England, who was currently holding Anastasia.

"Waa~ Arthur you look like you seriously know what you're doing there with the baby. She's so tiny and look she kind of looks like America" Taiwan replied happily as England smiled and tilted his arm so everyone could get a better view of Anastasia.

"Ingleterra can I hold her?" Spain asked as he stretched his arms out. England stared at him for a moment before nodding his head and passing her over to the Spanish man. Automatically a smile broke out on his face as he held the child and he turned to a grumbling Romano. "Mira, mira Lovi. Que linda es ¿verdad?"

"What are you talking about you stupid bastard." Romano tried to move away but a certain Frenchman was in the way so he just stared off angrily. "Don't bring her anywhere near me, I hate babies especially when they cry. Hey stop ~chigi" It was too late Spain had already been standing before him with the bubbly child in his arms. Once she saw Romano she began to giggle and reach up for him with her little chubby hands.

"¿Ves? Te quiere" Spain soothed as he made to hand Romano the child. He wasn't met by any real resistance but England made his way over and instructed the young Italian how to hold a baby.

"There you go just remember to support the head and you're golden." England stepped back as soon as the Italian got a good hold on the babe. On his cheeks a mass of red spread across his face making him light up like Spain's tomatoes. As Anastasia yawned the scowl on Romano's face seemed to melt into an expression of curiosity and overall care.

"Hey bambina cover your mouth" Romano lightly scolded as the other countries began to surround him to look down at the child. He began to rock subconsciously as Anastasia began to wiggle about on his arm getting ready to sleep. "Don't sleep now, hey Potato bastard take her"

"Was, me? No" Germany was about to leave the room after untangling himself from the other Italian who was gushing at the how cute the baby was. For that short amount of time of being free he seriously thought he could sneak out and eat some of the wursts they had in the next room and maybe get a drink with Prussia. "I- um- I need to go" Germany blushed as he walked out the door to go find his brother.

"So hey guys I know it lunch and yah wanna hold Anastasia but it's about time to put her down for a nap. Sorry guys but you can go down the hall and get some of the food prepared for you there." America walked over to Romano and carefully took the now slumbering child and carefully walked overt to the joint room. He was slightly surprised to see Ukraine there standing by the crib but ignored the feeling as he set Anastasia down and covered her with the blankets.

"She looks so peaceful" she smiled as Anastasia swatted her arm deep asleep. She was probably dreaming of something swarming around her and was swatting it away. Her chest lifted and sunk in softly in a soothing rhythm making the blonde American smile.

"Yup" America stepped back and crossed his arms slowly keeping the smile on his face. He was about to turn around and join everyone for lunch but he noticed that Ukraine hadn't moved from her spot. "What's up Katyusha?" He was honestly worried since she was being way too quiet and there was just nothing there.

"I'm fine Alfred, I just want to watch her as she sleeps. You can go on ahead if you like you don't have to worry about me." She sincerely smiled as she made her way over to the rocking chair that had somehow appeared in the room. Easing herself into the seat she began to rock back and forth swaying comfortably.

"Alright do you want me to bring you anything back?" He asked right before he left but only received a shake of the head. There was nothing she really wanted to eat at the moment she just wanted to sit there and be near the child. Something about the little girl made her feel the need to protect her and stirred the mothering instinct that died after Belarus and Russia became strong enough to protect themselves.

"Anya" Ukraine whispered before getting once more and walking over to the crib. She looked down and saw she was still asleep but the peaceful look was warped into one of fear. It looked like she was having a nightmare. "Baba Yaga must be plaguing your dreams dear"

Suddenly the room began to rumble shaking back and forth in a manner that surprised he woman. Little toys were thrown onto the floor and the crib was being shifted little by little to the side of the room as the room continued to shake. The shorthaired nation grabbed onto the crib and used all of her strength to keep herself and the crib steady. Amazingly enough Anastasia had not woken up from the trembling room but she still looked like she was having a nightmare.

Worried that the babe would wake up and cry Ukraine did the first thing she could thing of… she sang a lullaby. Closing her eyes she tried to remember the words that would effortlessly flow from her lips whenever Russia would cry or Belarus was scared. Taking in even breaths she looked down then closed her eyes and began.

"_Загляни__ты__в__сердечко__мне__ (Zaglyani ty v serdechko mne)  
><em>_И__скажи__ "__уходи__" __зиме__ (I skazhi " ukhodi" zime)  
><em>_Ветер__воет__, __а__ты__грей__меня__ (Veter voet, a ty gryeĭ menya) _

_Небо стонет, а у нас весна (Nebo stonet, a u nas vesna)_

Попроси у облаков (Poprosi u oblakov)  
>Подарить нам белых снов (Podaritʹ nam belykh snov)<br>Ночь плывет и мы за ней (Nochʹ plyvet i my za nyeĭ)  
>В мир таинственных огней (V mir tainstvennykh ognyeĭ)<p>

Разгони ты тоску во мне (Razgoni ty tosku vo mne)  
>Неспокойно у меня в душе (Nespokoĭno u menya v dushe)<p>

Попроси у облаков (Poprosi u oblakov)  
>Подарить нам белых снов (Podaritʹ nam belykh snov)<br>Ночь плывет и мы за ней (Nochʹ plyvet i my za nyeĭ)  
>В мир таинственных огней (V mir tainstvennykh ognyeĭ)<p>

Попроси у облаков (Poprosi u oblakov)  
>Подарить нам белых снов (Podaritʹ nam belykh snov)<br>Ночь плывет и мы за ней (Nochʹ plyvet i my za nyeĭ)  
>В мир таинственных огней (V mir tainstvennykh ognyeĭ)<p>

Попроси у облаков (Poprosi u oblakov)  
>Подарить нам белых снов (Podaritʹ nam belykh snov)<br>Ночь плывет и мы за ней (Nochʹ plyvet i my za nyeĭ)  
>В мир таинственных огней (V mir tainstvennykh ognyeĭ)"<p>

As soon as the Ukrainian finished the short lullaby the room stooped shaking and the shouting that had been heard all about the conference building ceased. Slowly the blonde opened her eyes only to see little Anastasia laying there with her eyes opened and bright blue eyes staring up at her with wonder. Taking a slow breath and exhaling deeply the nation slumped down and gently stoked the babe's golden hair. Small tears had managed to leak from her eyes as relief relaxed at all of her tensed muscles.

"Katyusha, Anya" the distant voice of Russia called frantically from just outside the door but the other nation didn't move. She couldn't do anything but hang limply on the side of the crib leaning down as she tried to comfort the little girl below her.

"Ivan come back here there is glass on the floor" The distant cries of other nations were heard but the Russian continued to run over to his sister and temporary child. "Be careful"

The door was knocked open and the messy beige blonde head of the Russian nation rammed into the room. He slowed down as soon as he saw his sister and Anastasia safe and sound but still went over to check. He quickly embraced his sister and held her close before letting go and picking the babe up. He held her close to him and sighed rocking the surprised infant from side to side.

"Sestra are you okay?" The tall nation stared at his sister and gave her a concerned look. He had been in the room three doors down trying to get the drunken Prussian to stop molesting the timid little Canadian and the French nation to quit trying to cop a feel on all of the female nations. It wasn't that hard to do since he only needed to flash his pipe once and the blue caped Frenchman was off retreating as usual.

Once the rumbling began he was caught off guard and fell to the ground as many of the other nations did. None of them could really get a hold of anything to pull themselves up but Russia had somehow gotten his bearings within seconds. He tried to help up America and England who were closest, and then he moved onto his sister grabbing her hand tightly while pulling her up. He then realized that his elder sister was no where to be seen he quickly scanned the room left to right and behind him but there were no signs of the Ukrainian. Turning he grabbed the American and pulled him by the collar before asking him (it was more of yelling over everyone else) in a deadly voice where the hell his sister was.

The American immediately told him about leaving the Ukrainian in the room with the baby but the Russian was already running off before they could stop him. On the floor there were broken bottles of beer, fragments of glass plates and cups littering the whole room. Many of the nations were trying to help the others out while avoiding the sharp shards but it seemed the Russian didn't care. He charged out stumbling a bit from time to time but he never stopped.

"I'm fine Vanya" the busty woman sighed while wiping her tears away. She didn't want her brother to worry needlessly over her when nothing was wrong. She straightened out her clothes which had been wrinkled and unbuttoned in the whole ruckus. "I'm not sure what happened. One minute I'm watching over Anya as she was sleeping, she was having a nightmare, then the next second the whole room was vibrating" She shook her head and ran a hand through her short hair.

"Nightmare?" The Russian stared down at Anastasia and blinked as he saw the smile that she was giving. She seemed happy enough… nightmare? Suddenly something in the back of Russia's mind clicked. Nightmare! He had done research on some of the current events happening in his own country out of boredom on the day they took Anastasia home from the hospital and saw that there was a huge blackout in Moscow. On the day she was born there were random temperature drops that were much lower than predicted, not something that usually happens during that time of the year. And now there just happens to be an earthquake the moment she has her first nightmare.

"What is it? Are you hurt from running all the way here?" She quickly examined her younger brother for blood but found none. He didn't move however instead he had a thoughtful look etched out on his face. "Vanya, what are you thinking about now? Did you figure something out?" taking her hand she waved it up and down his face before shaking him lightly.

"Think we have a problem" Russia simply responded before exiting the room with his sister obediently. Walking at a fast pace they went over to the room where all of the other nations were. They'd all gotten up and were trying to treat the few who were unlucky enough to have had contact with glass or were knocked out as they fell. As soon as Russia returned a couple of nations rushed to him but stopped short when they saw his expression. No longer was his face placed in his normal fake smile mask but it was serious, a deadly look to ever come upon.

"Ivan what is it?" The German nation looked up from his brother who had a gash on his left temple and a couple of bruises from an awkward fall from one of the chairs.

"I have something interesting to report" the taller nation replied as he passed Anastasia to Ukraine and smiled once more. "It seems I finally know what his child is" this peaked everyone's attention as every pair of eyes were now on the Russian standing by the window. "Our little Anastasia is the embodiment of the world" he finished as he chuckled at everyone's confused face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** As promised I will put all of the translations somewhere in my little space for small chatter with you guys. I added my OC for return to Pangaea in this chapter for a side character as a weird little experiment. So if you noticed the writing on the top I didn't write enjoy but pickles… I got bored and well I find myself randomly saying pickles at random moments. I happen to hate pickles but the word pickle is just… pickles (I don't really get my own logic either). I'm excited for Saturday because I'm going to Spring fest with Awa, Ame (Hetalia27) and my friend Bry… it's going to be interesting this year.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

**Russian:**

~Д_a- _da- yes

~Sestra- sister

~_Lyrics to song above_:

Look at my little heart  
>And tell the winter: "Go away!"<br>Wind howls, but you warm me  
>The sky moans, but we have spring<p>

Ask from clouds  
>to give us white dreams as gift<br>The night is floating, and we float with it  
>to the world of mysterious fires<p>

Disperse the melancholy, that is inside me.  
>It's disquiet in my soul<p>

Ask from clouds  
>to give us white dreams as gift<br>The night is floating, and we float with it  
>to the world of mysterious fires<p>

Ask from clouds  
>to give us white dreams as gift<br>The night is floating, and we float with it  
>to the world of mysterious fires<p>

Ask from clouds  
>to give us white dreams as gift<br>The night is floating, and we float with it  
>to the world …<p>

**Japanese:**

~ Hai - yes (Japanese: はい)

**French:**

~Oui- yes

~Angleterre- England

**German:**

~Gott- God

~Gut- Good

~Was? - What?

**Italian:**

~Bambina- female child

**Spanish**

~Ingleterra- as it sounds- England

~Mira, mira Lovi. ¿Que linda es verdad? – Look, look Lovi. She's pretty isn't she?

~¿Ves? Te quiere- See? She likes you.


	14. Chapter 13

**A One Way Ticket to Papaville**

*Italics are meant to signify that the language being spoken is Russian

~I don't own Hetalia but the idea for this story was mine so… Leprechauns

_**A/N:**_ _Greetings my literate fans and fellow readers, happy St. Patrick's Day for those who celebrate it. I've had an incredibly shitty morning and so I've turned to the only thing that could possibly stop me from doing something stupid that I'd regret… writing fanfics. As long as I'm doing something I deem important no one would dare enter my vocaloid filled room (I'm currently blasting to "You're such a trash" by Megurine Luka so no one can hear me cursing). I guess I'm stuck here in my little purple room listening to pissed off vocaloids while sipping on coffee bubble tea… wonderful. Sorry about this rant but I'm seriously so pissed off right now anyway on with the story. Wait before you go on I just want to thank everyone for their wonderful comments that have been giving me plenty of encouragements and I want you all to know that I really appreciate them… I'm done, now you can go ahead and read. _

**Chapter 13**

"The embodiment of the world?" The blonde German repeated as he stared at the tony child held in the arms of the Ukrainian nation. His eye brows arched as he glanced at the Russian and then back at the infant. Shaking his head he made his way over to the Russian and whispered "Can we have a talk outside for a moment" in his ear before pulling the tall beige blonde nation out of the room.

Once outside of the room the German stared at the Russian for a long time trying to spot any sign of him telling a lie but somehow deep inside he knew this psychopathic nation was telling the truth. Letting out a sigh the German placed his hands on his temples and massaged them. "Scheiße, Are you absolutely sure of this?"

The Russian nation tilted his head at the informal response he'd just gotten but nodded. "Да, I am very sure of this comrade Ludwig." His purple eyes lit up as he saw the other's blue eyes darken in sudden realization. "I see you've also figured that her mother was the embodiment of the earth too, очень хорошо comrade." A chuckle escaped the Russian as he saw the angry blush begin to emerge from the embarrassed nation before him.

"Anyway what are to do about this situation? As you've stated she is the embodiment of the world but she also happens to be able to die. Her mother had been mortal as well for about a century…" The German's train of thought had been cut off by the lifting of the Russian's gloved hand.

"We are to care for her as we've been doing so far. I believe she should be fine, her mother had lived a long, healthy life until little Anya's birth." Russia assured as he glanced back at the door where all the other nations and the infant were. He'd have to have some test run on her after her first year just in case she weren't healthy but there was no use in telling the cautious German of his doubts.

Sighing once more the German nodded realizing the Russian had a point, from the information he'd collect and presented to each of the nations this Anna persona was an overall good person. From the information he'd read and had known previously from his government she'd been a huge influence on the people during the Second World War. Although she worked under Hitler she was wanted by many government officials because she had leaked information on the death camps and sensitive information on the Fuhrer. She was never caught though, in fact she was even rumored to have led the allied powers some of the camps in the cover of night.

"Now that we have this cleared up I suggest we go inside and dismiss everyone for the day. I am sure that with all of the glass in the room and the property damage they will understand that it is unsafe to keep this meeting going" Russia waited for a response but saw the glassy look in the German's blue eyes and decided that he'd have to fix this problem. "Ludwig? Ludwig, it seems Feliciano has given Arthur your wurst and he's cooking them"

This automatically brought the German back as his head snapped up and as raw "Where?" was half screamed at his direction. Shaking his head the blonde realized they were still in the hallway and stared at the Russian with a smug smile on his face.

"Welcome back comrade" The beige blonde responded cheerfully as he tilted his head and smiled childishly.

"Verzeihung, what was it you were saying?" slicking back his golden strands of hair the German listened the Russian as he repeated himself then nodded in agreement. "Ja, we should all take the rest of the day off so the meeting area can be fixed.

"До свидания" Russia called before going back to the room to tell everyone of the early dismissal. He was surprised to have heard nothing while outside the room but upon entering he found the entire world nations surrounding the infant in Ukraine's arms. They were silently watching as the baby slept soundly as his sister hummed a quiet tune to help drive away any nightmare that could recur.

He stood by the door quietly just staring at them all with curious eyes with folded arms he leaned on the entrance. He noticed that those who had objected to Anastasia staying with them were also among those surrounding his older sister. Little Romano was standing next to Spain (the "Tomato Bastard") looking down at the babe with a slight smile on his face while Austria took his place next to Hungary as she silently took dozens of pictures of Anastasia. There wasn't even a trace of a frown on Switerland's face as his little sister Liechtenstein squeezed his hand blushing at the cuteness that was her "little sister", even he was blushing at the happiness in the room. Netherlands stood with his sister Belgium marveling at how small she was trying not to squeal like a fan girl by grabbing tightly at her brother's arm. Even Turkey and Cuba joined the group with soft smiles on their faces at the babe as she softly huffed in her sleep.

"Katyusha- san if you do not mind me asking, how are you feeding her? Is she being breast feed?" Japan asked silently as a blush crept up on his cheeks. This got every other man in the room to blush too including Russia who nearly slipped of his stop in surprise at the normally quiet Asian.

"Ah… N-no. We feed her baby formula Kiku-san" Ukraine tried to hide her embarrassment by keeping her eyes down on Anya.

"I see" Japan blushed as he nodded before turning to Taiwan and whispering "I told you so" to his sister. She just smiled sheepishly before scratching the back of her head as China scolded the two of them for being rude. The Chinese man kept repeating over and over that he had taught them that all about manners and that they should be showing it. The two nations bowed their heads in shame as the scolding continued (because Asian parents keep going on and on when scolding). When it was over the Asian man gave them pieces of good luck candies and told them to behave like they were five once more.

As the room seemed to become a bit calmer Russia decided it was about time to tell them the meeting was at be adjourned. Taking a couple of steps forward the nation was surprised no one had noticed him yet but stopped before the gathered nations and cleared his throat. Everyone's head snapped up and stared at the tallest nation (well technically he was the same size as Sweden but let's not dwell on that) and they waited patiently for him to speak.

"Due to the unexpected damage done to the structure we will adjourn this meeting until tomorrow. You may leave now and I suggest you call you bosses and inform them of the knowledge you've gained today" Russia ended his short announcement as everyone got up from their spots beginning to disperse and walked over to the American pulling him away from the rest group.

"I will need to have a talk with you in private Fredka" The Russian whispered darkly as he tightened his grasp on the American's wrist. He was answered with a quiet yelp of surprise as the American made to clumsily follow the taller nation out of the room and into the hall.

"Whoa Commie what did I do this time?" he winced as he felt the pressure on his wrist increase more and more as he lagged behind the beige blonde nation. Honestly the American had no idea what he'd done recently that would have ticked the other off in such a way or even merit this kind of treatment. Seriously every time he actually did piss off the Russian he'd get a smack on the back of the head or a stern talking to that left him with nightmare but never anything like this.

"Do not resist. Да?" after being led for a couple of minutes through the maze of hallways and up a couple of stairs to the single rooms the two nations finally stopped in front of a door. It was just like every other door in the building but there was a sign on the door read "Do Not Disturb" which made the American tense up.

"Uhm, Ivan I'm not sure what you're thinkin' of but this doesn't sit well with me." The American kept trying to pull his hand away from the other's grip but felt it was no use. The Russian had a strong, steady hold on him that wouldn't budge no matter how much he tried. "Dude you're just really freaking me out now"

"Fredka what are you doing?" Russia was now confused at the reaction the younger nation was showing at the moment. He wasn't sure why the blonde was resisting with all of his strength when he knew this was going to be inevitable.

"I am not going to let you get your way with me you crazy Russian Commie" The American yanked his arm away as fast and hard as he possibly could and bit down on the gloved hand that held him.

"Alfred will you quit being childish? You realized this was bound to happen eventually" He grabbed the younger nation's cheeks with his free hand and squeezed hard enough for the other to release his feral hold on his hand. Shifting his hold he gripped onto the American's chin with his thumb and index fingers making the America stare up at him. He stared his amethyst orbs down at the American in a warning to stop his nonsense and foolishness this instant or he'd be punished.

"I thought we got this over with after the cold war you bastard. Let go of me" The blonde growled as he tried once more to pry the other's hand off his wrist. "Seriously dude get OFF" the American screamed.

Suddenly the door opened a crack and a large beady red eyes peered out into the hall. Them a stream of weird alien sounds were emitted from the crack catching the American's attention. Turning his head America's clear ocean blue eyes widened and he smiled over at his buddy. "Tony!" Russia released his grip on the younger nation and watched as he bent down to hug his extraterrestrial friend.

"Fu**ing Limey" the alien replied as it stared off at the other end of the hall. The Russian turned around to see England standing there at the end of the hall looking pale and extremely upset.

"What the bloody hell is going on here" he inquired as he pointed at the pale alien standing next to his former colony. His caterpillar eye brows knitted together in anger as he made to have a staring contest with Tony who also stared daggers at the Englishman.

"Well since you now know I guess I don't have to hide his existence or rather presence here." Russia glanced from England to Tony tilting his head in confusion as arrows popped out of their eyes meeting at the center right between them. He then turned his gaze over at America who was laughing happily at the confrontation the two were having in front of him not at all concerned about a fight breaking out. After a while America finally noticed the confused look etched on Russia's face and explained as best he could.

" They don't LIKE each other. Well Iggy sorta started it by telling him he didn't exist which was stupid since he had imaginary friends-" The American was cut off as the Englishman growled and threw the nearest thing which happened to be a robe from the nearest cart a maid left outside. He quickly chucked it at the blonde with the cowlick.

"They are not imaginary, they're very much real but only the purest of hearts can see them" England explained for the millionth time but only received a chuckle as his former colony dodged the robe.

"That's funny coming from a former pirate" this time America wasn't fast enough to dodge the vase that England chucked breaking into thousands of shards on impact.

"That should teach the bloody git to mind his manners, especially when talking about such a sensitive topic that is a nation's past" England smirked keeping his head up proud as he willed his blush to fade as quickly as possible. Once the adrenaline wore off the Englishman sighed as he examined the wound on the American's forehead. The wound itself wasn't severe but he'd be out for a while even with the nation's ability to heal quickly.

"I believe that was not a wise choice on your part comrade Arthur" Russia replied as he held back the pale extraterrestrial creature that had been itching to attack the golden blonde nation. The alien was now cursing out both nations in his native tongue and in some colorful American and English slang (curses).

"I realize that now thank you very much. Although now we are presented with quite the dilemma, how can we manage to get both this git, the bloody alien and little Anya out of the building without being seen by anyone else." England mused aloud.

"We could have Katyusha carry Anya out without much trouble and from what I've seen Tony here does not like you so you will ride with me. I believe Toris has the best relationship with him so he will be in charge of Tony while we are getting transported back to the house." Russia glanced at Tony te see if he agreed with his plan and received a thumbs up as a response. Nodding Russia stared down at the unconscious American and sighed.

"What are we going to do about the bloody git?" England asked mildly amused at who would be stuck carrying the American around.

"I suppose I will have to carry him" Russia answered as he slipped a hand under the unconscious nation's knees and used the other hand to support his neck. It was almost comical that the two nations that had worried the world over starting the Third World War during the cold war were now in this predicament. Russia carrying America bridal style without any resistance or curses being thrown around.

"Are you sure about this?" England had to make sure he was going to be fine with America because if he were to get angry and lash out then the American had no means of protecting himself. He was essentially a sitting duck.

"Да, Да I'm sure. Let us get everyone ready and leave this place already" Russia shifted the American to make him more comfortable before shifting his head directing Tony to follow him. He could hear a couple of curses aimed at England as they descended the stairs but chose to ignore them. They continued going through the hallways until they reached the room again finding Lithuania and Poland there talking softly to each other.

Once they entered the room both nations turned and gasped at the scene.

"Like what happened to Alfred?" Poland asked as he examined the gash on the blonde nation's head wincing at the thought of how much that must have hurt.

"D-do you need us to do anything Mr. Russia?" Lithuania asked fearing the American had gotten on his former boss' bad side again and judging by their exit it must have been pretty bad. He then looked behind them and saw Tony kicking the Englishman in the shin. Before England could exact his revenge the smaller creature ran away to the Lithuanian.

Russia slowly place America on the nearest chair careful to balance him so he wouldn't fall unceremoniously on the floor and further injure himself. He then went to the other side of the table and collected the American's belongings before returning with them. He bent down and casually began putting the American's coat on him and zipping it up. He handed both his and America's briefcases over to England who gladly took them. Poland took the diaper bag from the other room while Ukraine held onto the sleeping Anastasia.

With everyone now buttoned up and prepared to leave the only thing left to do was disguise Tony and leave. Taking one of the robes from the cart that happened to be outside Russia placed it over tony and used one of Anastasia's blankets to cover his head. Then Lithuania took to carrying the pale alien while Russia once again carried the American off bridal style to the car and drove off to go home. It had been one long day and all everyone wanted to do was go home and get some rest.

Translations:

**German:**

Scheiße- shit

Verzeihung- Pardon

Ja- yes

**Russian:**

Да- da- yes

Oчень хорошо- ochen' khorosho- very good

до свидания- Do Svidaniya- Goodbye

~Sorry if this is short but I promise next time it'll be longer... especially if I'm in a better mood than I'm in at the moment.


	15. Chapter 14

**A One Way Ticket to Papaville**

*Italics are meant to signify that the language being spoken is Russian

~I don't own Hetalia but the idea for this story was mine so… tomatoes suck!

(I like ketchup but not tomatoes… *nods * yup)

**Chapter 14**

America woke up in his soft blue and white bed feeling strangely relaxed and warm, sighing he sat up and stretched out his arms smiling as he heard pops emanate from his back. He hadn't felt this good in a while but the only thing he couldn't explain was why the world looked like a foggy wasteland. Wait a minute… he placed a hand onto his face and felt around for Texas but found nothing.

'Crap I lost Texas… now what?' quickly turning to his side the blonde felt around the wooden bedside table for anything but again was left with nothing.

"Is this what you are looking for Fredka?" Russia's childish voice chimed from across the room, his footsteps were surprising light against the wooden floor boards. The American's head swung to the general area of where he thought he heard the voice.

"Dammit Commie why the hell did ya take Texas?" The American felt the familiar weight of his glasses fall gently onto his face. Blinking away the fog to the new images the blonde saw the Russian smiling creepily in front of him holding Anastasia in one of his arms.

"You shouldn't sleep with your glasses on you know" Russia giggled as the American on the bed glared at him.

"Whatever just don't do it again… what time is it?" the blonde tried looking out the window but the snow made it impossible to figure out what time of the day it was.

"Almost noon" the tall nation placed the rambunctious child on the bed next to the American and went to the closet and pulled out a shirt. "You may want to put on a shirt; we will be leaving in a few minutes"

"Whoa, whoa hold your horses there. Where are we going?" America quickly put on the shirt ignoring the nagging question of why he was shirtless and in his boxers in the first place. He couldn't remember for the life of him ever changing after the scary movie binge he had the night before with England. He saw it as bonding, the elder nation saw it as baby sitting a nearly century year old child once more.

"Alfred come down and eat this instant" the distant voice that strangely sounded like his former charge rang through the hall followed by the sound of a pots clanging and strings of curses. The younger nation looked down at the small child playing with the sheets next to him and shrugged. Holding out a finger he let the child take a hold of him as she usually did whenever she was bored which made him smile at how adorable she was.

"To answer your question we are going to the capital, Arthur's and your boss will be there." A pair of newly washed pants was flung at him still warm and smelling sweet (it smelt like Russia). "Put them on and come downstairs"

Russia picked up the child once more and walked out of the room without looking back at the confused American behind him. Once outside the room the Russian nation went down the stair quickly keeping the rowdy infant close to his chest due to her nature to randomly flail herself at objects. It had been a full three months since the conference that was held in Russia and since then America and England kept to their words staying at the taller nation's house to care for the bubbly personification of the world.

Russia had been a bit skeptical of how the nations would fair living in his home but the two other nations had taken well to the weather and new general everything. America however did have a problem when Tony had to go back and the first three weeks without McDonalds was hell in the morning but after having Ukraine cook for him he'd calmed down. England had his cat flown over for fear he'd starve to death but other that he'd taken to living at Russia's home swimmingly. Russia was happy with his new guests, he no longer felt lonely but there are times when he'd rather not have the two younger personifications around.

"Ahh~ dedede" Anastasia babbled as she began to smack her tiny hand into Russia's chest then stuck it into her month. Amethyst eyes stared down into pools of ocean blue eyes keeping a straight face until a small smile broke through as she let out a playful screech.

"No more screaming Anya" Russia chastised playfully as he began bouncing the child in place. He could tell that somehow she understood because she stopped and placed her hand in her mouth again. Taking that as a sign she wouldn't disobey him he continued to the kitchen and placed her in her little high chair.

"Is the git up yet?" The annoyed Brit was sitting at the table sipping on his third cup of tea (not Russian tea … not after the last time) and reading one of the papers his boss had sent him. He was frowning as he read over the paper only looking up when Anastasia began fussing in her chair.

"Да he is Arthur" the other nation took out the baby formula powder and began to make Anastasia's snack. He'd gotten used to the routine of feeding the young child and the changing as well. Once he was done he took the child into his arms once more choosing to feed her in a more comfortable way. The tiny blonde immediately began to drink the milk quickly grabbing the bottle enthusiastically.

"You know the way she's drinking that bottle makes it seem as though she hasn't eaten in a long time." The annoying voice of a certain American flowed into the room and made everyone turn to the blonde. A snicker erupted from England as he stared at the American who was struggling to keep his pants up.

"It seems you're the one not eating enough lad" the Englishman retorted before he took another sip of his tea. His Scottish fold, Charles, leapt up on his lap and began to purr happily at the warmth his owner was giving him.

"Whatever Iggy, do you have a belt I can borrow? I think Ivan's cat took mine" the American grabbed his mug from the cabinet above the sink and poured himself some freshly brewed coffee. The Russian merely raised an eyebrow at the accusation that his beloved cat would take something from the American. For all the American knew it could have been his cat or that strange rice thing he got from Japan called "mochiAmerica".

"I'm thinking your cat took it, my cat would never do such a thing." The Russian smiled at the American as said nation scowled at the furry Russian cat sleeping on the counter. The blonde was never good at hiding his emotions even during the cold war.

"Anyway Alfred you may borrow one of my belts just follow me if you will" the Englishman folded up the paper he was currently reading and placed it in his pocket carefully.

"Cool thanks Iggy" the overjoyed younger nation jumped up and hugged the Brit letting go when he heard the other's choked plea for him to "Get the bloody hell off of me you're crushing me git". He sometimes forgot just how strong he actually was but he was just happy he wouldn't have his boxers showing in the weird fashion his teenage citizens had adopted that he never found "tasteful".

Shaking his head the Russian turned back to the little girl in his arms and whispered _"Hopefully you will not end up as stupid as Fredka _д_а,__мое _д_оро_г_ое?"_ little arms grabbed at his sleeve and pulled. Inspecting the bottle in his hand he was not surprised to see very little left and smirked knowing she would be crying for more sooner or later. _'Such an appetite just like little Амер_и_ка_'

Putting down the bottle the foster parent carefully began to burp the child before heading over to his office with the child tucked safely in his arm. He had to go retrieve some important papers that he strategically hid/ stored in his office away from anyone (especially from curious Americans and Englishmen who thought they would pull a James Bond without getting caught). As he made his way over to the false latch in his drawer he was surprised to see his laptop was left on but more importantly he had received an urgent message. He knew it was urgent because no one but some very high people in his government knew of his secret email and even then they were not to make contact unless it was dire. Taking a seat the tall nation placed the baby on his lap with care before scrolling down to the blinking message and clicking it thinking it was probably just something minor that they were blowing out of proportions (like the time Russia had "borrowed" some nukes and missile and wanted to play a game of Russian roulette with little America but of course the other blabbed to his boss and the game was "canceled").

The babe babbled quietly comfortable laying there on his lap as she watched his purple eyes widen and his hands fly across the keys on the keyboard. She couldn't sense the urgency of the situation at hand but as soon as the infamous dark aura bled out of her caretaker she almost knew something was wrong and began to wail.

Russia's eyes immediately became unglued from the screen and fell on Anastasia widening even more as he saw something he never thought he'd see again on a child.

Blood.

The red warm liquid flowed against her skin from unseen scratches and it was quickly seeping onto her clothes turning the light pink one piece into a dark sickly scarlet. Almost without thinking the nation picked the tiny baby up and ran for the bathroom passing the other two nations who had come down when they heard the shrill cries.

"What the bloody hell happened Ivan? Is that her blood?" The Englishman tried not to panic but the redness kept spreading and the cries kept getting louder. Whining at the sight the American grabbed at the Brits arm as he did when he was a child and didn't want him to go.

"Is she gonna be okay? That looks like a lot of blood." America held on tighter to the arm of his former charge and tried not to scream because heroes don't scream when someone is in danger. Taking a deep breath the young nation pulled out his iphone and automatically checked for any kind of problem or anything out of the norm going on in the world that would cause Anastasia to bleed out this quickly and this much.

Nothing, nothing, and even more nothing. America tapped his foot impatiently as he kept searching for whatever he could find going on in the world. So far he checked all of the news online for anything in Canada (not America because he would be able to tell), Europe, and even South America. He was about to check Asia when he got a sudden text from… China?

He ignored the text and clicked a few buttons until he saw what he was searching for…

Oh wait.

He walked over to Russia who was still trying to stop the bleeding while England running a damp cloth on the worst of the bleeding. He then tapped on the Russian's shoulder getting an annoyed grunt back but still turned to the American who had a strange expression on.

"It's Im Yong Soo, he's not doing well and neither is *Chahaya or Kiku. Three nations went down in Asia." The nation tried not to look panicked but his eyes told everything. The other two nations stopped what they were doing immediately and turned to the American.

"Are you serious? Three nations cannot simply fall without reason, Alfred, what does it say is going on down there?" England frowned seeing the American squirm at the sight of the babe continuing to bleed there in the sink where they had left her. She was no longer conscious but they knew she was still alive, her pulse was still strong and she was still breathing. Her chest rose and fell slightly as she breathed but the blood kept pouring out.

"Ah hold on" Alfred turned around and checked the text he got from China.

'Alfred,

I really need your help right now. Yong Soo, Kiku, *Vy, Mei and *Li were at my house for a family get together when all of a sudden both Youg Soo and Kiku said they didn't feel well. A few seconds later they collapsed, we don't know what's going on or what to do. We've tried everything to stop the bleeding but they won't stop and they're still unconscious. Please help.

Wang Yao'

"Both Im Young Soo and Kiku were with Yao when they sorta just collapsed and started bleeding." America answered from the door still not looking back.

"What about Chahaya?" Russia asked as he wrapped the child in a towel and lifted her out of the sink.

"Dunno no one has texted anything about him so he must have been by himself when he collapsed" America replied worriedly as he thought of how much it would suck if the nation really were by himself. It would be pretty awkward waking up in a pool of his own blood.

"We should probably send someone out to go help the poor lad." The Englishman sighed as he put the cloth on the sink and sighed thinking of who to call in this situation.

"We could call *Steve since he's the closest to him and yeah" a glare from the bushy eyed nation told him to get on with it which he did. "I just call him then"

America busied himself calling the island nation quietly as both Russia and England changed the unconscious child. They were both relieved to see she had stopped bleeding but they were cautious since they still had no idea why she suddenly started bleeding in the first place.

"G'day mate! It's been a while hasn't it Alfred" the cheerful voice that was distinctively Steve's flowed into his ears as he answered after the second ring. He sounded pleasant considering it was probably about time for dinner over in his home somewhere in Sydney and the American was disturbing him.

"Hey Steve. It has hasn't it; anyway can you do me a favor? It's really important" America waited patiently as the Aussie paused on the other end. There was a bit of a scuffled sound and the phone was then met with the sound of munching until it was returned to its owner.

"Sorry 'bout that Al my koala tried to eat the phone" The brunette sighed as the angry koala began to nibble on his hair after being denied the chance of having a phone buffet. "So what was that about a favor?"

"Yeah, I was sorta wondering if you could go over to Chahaya's as quick as you possibly can. He's in trouble and you're the only one that's closest to him" The American sighed in relief as he saw the pained expression on Anastasia's face melt.

"Sure no problem mate I'll be over there in a jiff" there was a click on the other end of the line followed by dialing tones and the American nodded knowing that the Aussie wouldn't be able to see him.

"Did you get Steve to agree to check on Chahaya?" England's voice asked from the end of the hall inside Anastasia's room.

"Yeah he's heading over right now"

"You should contact Yao and ask if both of his brothers have stopped hemorrhaging yet" Russia announced in his freaky childish voice followed by some ill fitting giggles. He was probably envisioning the Asian family's scared expression when the saw the blood seeping out of their brothers. Something told America it was probably best he didn't think too deeply as to what the older nation was thinking about.

"Yeah sure" The blonde pulled out his cell phone once more as texted a quick message before returning to the guest room Russia had taken Anastasia after cleaning off all the blood.

"We will have to take her to one of the doctors in the capital; they are the only ones that know about us. Arthur will you grab her jacket, Alfred you will go downstairs and tell one of the guards that we are to leave now" The Russian ordered as he finished putting the diaper on the infant and grabbed the change of clothes England brought.

Once everything was taken care of and the crew was loaded up into a rather large black car they were sped off towards Moscow making record timing. The ride consisted of a certain Chinese man texting the poor American nonstop demanding answers for the sudden occurrence and the pissed of Englishman yelling out profanities at the Russian drivers who were deemed too slow for the ex-pirate. It was a rather long ride to the designated spot where they were to meet up with the special pediatrician but once they reached the area they were immediately taken to a white room.

"_Master Ivan I need you to follow me over to the next room as well as the other two. Your bosses are aware of the situation and are waiting to have a talk with you" _An old man in his sixties with pearl white slicked back hair informed the tallest nation bowing before turning to leave.

The Russian tilted his head signaling the other two nations to follow him glaring at the Englishman as he opened his mouth to oppose. The other wisely decided not to piss of the crazy Russky especially not in his home turf.

"_This way" _the old man pointed at the thick wooden door before knocking three times. After doing so he bowed to them before walking off the way he'd came.

"Dude what's with all of the bowing?" the blonde asked generally confused by the usual show of formality. The Russian nation did not answer him for he was busy opening the door carefully to pay attention to the stupid questions the American thought up.

"Welcome" The strong voice of Russia's boss greeted them as they walked into the bright room. The carpets were a bright red and the walls were an off white covered with large bookcases filled with many books. There were three empty seats set out for the nations across from their bosses making them a bit uncomfortable as silence filled the room.

"Hey Mr. President" America chirped up waving happily at his boss.

"Good afternoon Alfred, as usual you're late" the American President replied as he stared at the young man before him wondering why he was this excited.

"Good afternoon Prime Minister" England greeted before taking a seat across from his boss.

"Yes, good afternoon Arthur. It's been a while since I've last seen you"

After everyone was seated and settled the tall dark haired Russian President stood and smiled passing the nations their own folders before sitting back down.

"_What is this?"_ Russia asked confused but his boss merely signaled for him to open the folder and read up on what they'd missed so far in the meeting.

Three pairs of eyes widened as they all read the same lines simultaneously, they couldn't believe what they been reading.

"You can't be serious" America blurted out before putting the folder down rather harshly.

"Ah but it is the truth, the world is dying and with it your kind will fall one by one" The Russian President replied sadly staring at each nation gravely.

*Cliff hanger*

**A/N:**** Sorry it's been a while since I've uploaded anything but I've been busy and tired and stressed. Recently I've been really busy doing a collaborating project with a couple of my colleagues and it's been going fine. I hope you guys like this since I figured Alfred should lose some weight and I just want to push the story forward. I'm going to try and finish the chapters faster now and I've written other fics if you want to check them out on my page (I'm in the process of writing a Naruto fic and the Night World Series fic)… yeah so hope this holds you over until the next time I find free time**.

*_Chahaya: Indonesia_

*_Vy: Vietnam_

*_Li: Hong Kong_

*_Steve: Australia_

**Translations:**

Да- da- yes

Мое дорогое- my dear


	16. Chapter 15

**A One Way Ticket to Papaville**

*Italics are meant to signify that the language being spoken is Russian

~I don't own Hetalia but the idea for this story was mine so… square watermelons. BECAUSE THEY EXIST!

* * *

><p><strong>Recap:<strong>

"_What is this?"_ Russia asked confused but his boss merely signaled for him to open the folder and read up on what they'd missed so far in the meeting.

Three pairs of eyes widened as they all read the same lines simultaneously, they couldn't believe what they been reading.

"You can't be serious" America blurted out before putting the folder down rather harshly.

"Ah but it is the truth, the world is dying and with it your kind will fall one by one" The Russian President replied sadly staring at each nation gravely.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15:<strong>

Looking down at the tiny little infant in the incubator the three nations couldn't help but feel utterly useless and helpless, just plain shitty. The same thought had been echoing through their heads since the meeting with their bosses but they found no solace in knowing what was to come. If they were to fall one by one how were they going to stop the progression? According to the Asian nations no one else had been affected except Japan, Korea and Indonesia but who was to say that nations wouldn't start falling in South America or even Africa. The stress and anger had begun to take its toll on the American.

"I can't believe this… she's just a baby. She can't be dying, I mean she was fine just yesterday smacking my face and giggling." The blonde nation muttered uncharacteristically low as he lifted a hand to the glass.

"Look Lad you can't think so negatively now, she still alive however we still have to think up a plan. If what our bosses are telling is true then we don't have much time left." The Englishman mused as he placed a hand on the younger nation's shoulder.

Nothing was said on the other side of the incubator where a certain Russian stood quietly with his face eerily blank. The others knew he wasn't going to take the information well but seriously who would. The child they've been raising had just been handed a death sentence and they had no idea how to save her.

Seriously how the hell did this even start? Global warming? No, the effects wouldn't be showing this soon… what would suddenly be killing off the world so soon.

From the corner of his eye England saw the tall tale signs of the sparkling lights that signaled a fairy was about to join them. Sighing he messaged his temples before walking over to the lights and waited for whichever fairy to make its way out of the vortex. He was used to the mystical creatures making random appearances and would usually have no problems with entertaining them but now was not the time.

From the purple pulses of sparkling lights flew a tiny fairy with Persian green hair and dark stormy blue eyes with large flickering wings that were twice her size. Great it was Batilda one of the younger fae but certainly not the weakest.

"Hey Arthur, it's been a while hasn't it?" her annoyingly squeaky voice rang from above him as he took to putting a weak smile on his pale face. He knew from experience that if you were nice to this particular fae the chance of finding a perverted Frenchmen in your bedroom at an ungodly hour diminishes vastly.

"Hello Batilda, how are you today?" The gentleman asked politely ignoring the confused stares he got from both of the other nations. They never believed him when he told them that the fairies he talked to were real, they liked to think he had gone bonkers and was talking to himself.

"I'm fine but the old hag told me to come all the here to this frozen hell hole to deliver this and ... hold on" she stepped back into the vortex she opened only to pull out a wand and began motioning to something on the other side. Suddenly a rather large green bunny rabbit flew through the vortex and into England's arm. Frightened by the sudden added weight the nation was tilted off balanced and ended up on the floor groaning in pain.

"So Mother Eald told you to travel all the bloody way here, to Russia, to hand me my wand and Flying mint bunny?" The English nation grumbled as he took the excited bunny into his arms and got up staring at the young fairy before him.

"Obviously you haven't taken a good look at the wand, that my friend is not your bloody wand. That was one of the first wands ever made; we hold it very dear to us because of its magical abilities that have become a rarity." Batilda stared at the bushy eyed nation as realization hit him and a cross between awe and pure curiosity passed his face.

"H-How did y-you… Why are you giving this to me? I mean I really appreciate this in its entirety but if it's so rare why are you giving this wand to me?" England stared at the wand with shaking hands feeling the old firm wood in his grip; it was practically oozing magical powers through it.

The small blue eyed fairy casted her eyes to the side where Anastasia lay in the incubator unconscious. Slowly she flew over to the infant and put her hand on the glass with a look of longing etched in her features. She knew of the impending fate of the child, it was one the fairies had been predicting but hoping wouldn't happen. She remembered sitting on one of the many tree trunks listening to the mother of all fairies, Eald, speak of the predictions she had seen through her dreams. The old crisp voice of the wise fairy still rung in her ears as she closed her eyes to remember them:

'I saw the future in my sleep little ones and it is grim. The world will fall to the power of the corrupt and there will not be much we can do. The humans have long ago stopped seeing us and so we cannot warn them of their harmful ways. They kill her, our founding spirit, with their lies and poisons but they do not expect any ramifications for their actions. Sooner or later the last of the reincarnates of earth will be born and soon after she too will die off, as will the nations that live under her. We will and have done what we can; now it is the turn of the people.'

Shaking her head the young fae opened her eyes looking back at England and flashed a sad little smile in his direction.

"We know what will become of her and everyone else. We've known for sometime hoping you and the other nations would learn of the damage you were doing to mother earth and her spirit. It's late but not too late, we have a plan to help save earth but at a cost" She stared at the other two nations and doubtfully looked back to the English nation who was staring blankly at her.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU KNEW THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN? BLIMMEY! ARE YOU JOKING RIGHT NOW?" The Brit exploded as he lunged at the small fairy in his blind anger missing completely. Frightened by the vicious response the small fairy retreated to a corner as both Russia and America held back the searing nation from his seemingly invisible opponent.

"Calm down Iggy why the hell are you bugging out now? You were just saying we couldn't be negative and now you're yelling your damn head off to the air. If you're gonna lose it then at least have the decency to leave the room. Jeez Iggy" The American yelled obnoxiously loud as he dodged one of England's flailing arms cursing at the Englishman in his mind.

"Дa I agree with Fredka for now just stay calm in the presence of Anya. There is no need to scream and act irrational." Russia replied emptily as he pulled extra hard at the flailing Englishman to prove he wasn't kidding.

Taking a long hard breath the now red faced nation tried his best to calm down seeing as this fairy wasn't one to anger without repercussions. Turning to the other two nations he nodded his thanks and let out the sigh as they unhanded him. The bushy eyed nation stared at Batilda for a minute before making up his mind and thinking of an appropriate reply to the offer. He could refuse the help of the Fae but then the future of Anastasia and the world could be put in jeopardy (not that the fairies warned him before) or he could swallow his pride and pretend he didn't just try to kill the young fairy and accept the terms. For one he didn't feel comfortable in agreeing to anything without knowing what was at stake… he'd just have to ask before he gives his answer.

"What's the catch? You mentioned a cost before… what is it?" England calmly asked looking into the darkened eyes of the young green haired fairy. She glanced at the three nations unsure of what to really say, she knew what the cost was but would they agree to it?

"I warn you it may not be conventional but we're sure the plan should work. You see in order to save the child, you and the other nations in turn must give up your essence to her. If she survives you guys will too but if you're too late or cannot generate enough power you all die as will we." She finished sadly as he stared down at her shoes, she knew that the nations would probably never agree to it but it was their only chance.

"W-we can't… we agreed we would never do that again" The Englishman said in a whisper his mind going back to a much simpler time were the nations where all just starting to learn of their abilities. None of the nations were aware of the deadly power they possessed as personifications, yes, they embody their people's opinions and culture but there was so much more. The life of their people, the energy of their lands and the power of earth flowed through them making them able to do wondrous acts but at a great cost to their people. Once they used that power they were using up their people's life force, in essence they were killing off their people for power.

At one point nations were depending on their powers too much for an easy way out of situations or to gain more land and eventually that was how Grandpa Rome and Germania disappeared. They used up too much power that earth no longer could support them, they "disappeared" but to make up for that the spirit of Earth made smaller nations that were to keep equilibrium of power and the best interest of their people. Once the new nations were made all of the nations new and old got together and made a pact in blood (because that's how they did it back then, blood was thicker than words) that they would never use their powers again especially if it were to harm their people.

This lasted for a long, long time but here and there new nations wouldn't know of their true powers and accidentally use them on themselves or others. America had accidentally used it during the civil war when he felt so torn up that he drew out his own powers to try and convince everyone to stay united, this ended up killing so many men as they fought, hundreds of them fell over dead just from that one action. Even some of the older nations used their powers under orders of their bosses, during WWII Germany used his powers to wipe out hundreds of thousands of innocent people. He regretted everything and till this day cannot forgive himself for going against the promise he made and harming his people. Their powers weren't used for a reason; it's too risky even with the most experienced of nations it would be too dangerous to even think that their citizens would survive.

"Look you wanted a solution and I gave you one, take it or leave it. Those humans you love so much are the cause of this problem in the first place so who cares if a few of them die to save Earth. Think of the animals, fae, nations, nature, they all deserve a chance as well" Batilda desperately tried to reason as she saw the lines on the Englishman's forehead, he was thinking about it at the very least. All she had to do was push him into agreeing and maybe just maybe this would end well. The key word being maybe.

"How could you possibly say that? We are nations; we live for our people because we represent them as a whole. This may be the work of our people but you can't just expect us to be ready to sacrifice our people for this. As it is there has been massive chaos since the fall of three nations. Natural disasters, riots, random deaths, increase in disease you name it it's probably happened. I can't agree with this until we've met with everyone." England turned away from the fairy before she could open her mouth to rebut his reply.

"Alfred, can I trust you to call in an impromptu emergency meeting? We're going to need every possible bloody nation on earth even Sealand if you can. I can't tell you just yet what for just but I'm going to need you to cooperate, do you understand?" The Englishman asked with authority and strength not seen since his pirate age.

"Yeah sure, I can do that but-" The American quickly closed his mouth as the older nation threw the meanest possible glare in his direction. He certainly was quite scary just then but the Russian just stood there unfazed by the look waiting for further instructions.

"Ivan I need you to find a place to fit everyone, do you think you can do that?" The Englishman turned to see Russia's creepy smile make its way back into his face.

"Ehh~ Дa I think I can make something work… just give me a few moments." With that the beige blonde strode out the room with a thick dark aura trailing behind him as an evil chorus of 'KOLS' erupted.

"Good now Batilda if you can I'd like to have a word with mother Eald, where is she?" A look of pure determination crossed his face as the fairy produced a map in her hands and handed it to him. "Just go to the haunted forest then Mint Bunny will lead you the hag"

"Thank you and I'm… I apologize for the scene I caused there. I should have kept my composure and dealt with this as a gentleman. Now if you'll excuse me." England placed the new wand in his back pocket before reciting a short spell (in what I'd assume was Latin or gibberish) and with a pop his wand fell into his hands. Picking up the resting green rodent the Englishman turned and waved goodbye at the American before he and Batilda poofed away.

"How long until we reach Eald?" England asked telepathically as they soared through the vortex leading to the haunted forest.

"Not too long, the trip should take a couple minutes" the cheerfully squeaky voice answered back in his mind. He nodded before relaxing his grip on Flying Mint Bunny allowing the creature to nuzzle in closer.

Meanwhile back in the hospital America took to his cell phone and began calling every country he could possible get a hold of. He didn't bother calling China or his siblings since they were on their way over after the whole ordeal started. After meeting with their bosses they called the oldest Asian country and told him to get over to Russia as soon as possible with everyone he was with. Japan and Korea were still unconscious and so Vietnam, Hong Kong and Taiwan had to help pack and carry the nations into the plane.

Australia was also on his way with the unconscious Indonesia going full speed on his private safari plane (he swears it'll get them there in a matter of hours but America highly doubted it). The Aussie was absolutely shocked the moment he reached the small house the Indonesian lived in, for one the place looked like a slaughter house with blood everywhere. As he got closer to the source of the blood he began to fear his fellow nation was dead making him move faster. He stopped mid jog in order to check the last room all the way the back only to find the door wide open and the nation on the floor clutching his stomach. Needless to say the Aussie went survivor mood and picked up the smaller nation carrying him back to his plane immediately calling America for help. After getting instructions to leave he did so making sure his trusty Koala and Indonesian buddy were strapped in.

After the third ring America sighed about to hang up on his phone when he heard the other line pick up. "Ludwig I need you to get a hold of as many nations possible and bring them over to Russia. It's an emergency."

"…Alfred? Look we have a problem here, we can't go just yet. Elizaveta just collapsed and is bleeding; we haven't been able to stop the hemorrhaging." The usually calm German sounded pretty panicked and in the background the American could hear the clanging of pots and scurrying footsteps.

"Look Anya, Kiku, Young Soo and Chahaya have had the same thing happen to them. Yao and his sibling are taking Kiku and Young Soo over while Steve is taking Chahaya over. She'll stop bleeding eventually but for now you need to get everyone you can over." America explained as he ran a hand through his golden locks.

"MEIN GOT, THIS IS TOTALLY NOT AWESOME! ANTONIO JUST PASSED OUT AND IS TOTALLY STREAMING BLOOD!" The unmistakable cries of a certain ex-nation exploded though the line and the American cringed. Great now there were six personifications down… this day couldn't get worse.

"What's going on? Why are we suddenly falling?" The German was angry and America knew there was no time to really explain anything since he needed to get the information out to hundreds of other countries.

"Look we'll explain this to everyone once you all come over alright? Who's with you right now?" America pulled out a pencil and paper making a list of everyone that was on their way.

"Ich hab nichts dagegen. We had Elizaveta and Roderick came to visit us and then a few hours later Romano and Antonio came over for a visit Gilbert and Feliciano." The blonde replied calming down quite as bit as he released a sigh.

"Oke dokey, once the bleeding stops in about twenty minutes get packing and grab the earliest plane to Moscow, we'll have somebody at the airport to help Lizzy and Tonio and get you guys over to the meeting area. See yeah later."

"Okay, Auf Wiedersehen Alfred" The German quickly shut the phone turning to the flustered Italian and Austria on the floor dabbing the blood off the Hungarian's arms and forehead. He quickly told them the plan before yelling at the albino to bring down the unconscious Spanish man and angry Italian down. They had to help the Albino place the unconscious nation next to Hungry on the floor before they repeated the plan and began the process of booking flights and packing.

"Okay over a hundred more to go" America sighed as he pulled out a laptop and typed in the name of the Hungarian and Spanish nation before going on the internet. He was relieved to see that nothing drastic had happened just yet to their countries but the relief was short lived as new of more troubles made itself known. Clicking on the flashing icon a message from Egypt appeared and a frustrated groan escaped the American as he read that three countries in Africa fell. Apparently the nations were having their own continental meeting in South Africa when suddenly Mali collapsed, five minutes later Ghana fell. They thought everyone else was safe until about twenty minutes later Kenya collapsed. When the bleeding started they immediately tried stopping the bleeding but nothing helped so they emailed America for help.

America straightened up as he started to write up his own email making sure it could be as clear as possible.

'Don't panic Muhammad this isn't the first occurrence. There is an emergency meeting being held now in Russia because we suddenly dropping like flies here. Make sure everyone stays together and wait until the bleeding stops in about twenty minutes. When it's over get everyone over to Moscow as fast as possible we'll take you guys in. Remember stick together and get over here as fast as possible.

Alfred F. Jones'

The American added the three countries into his ever growing list. He was happy that he got the message to the nations of Africa in one swoop but now was daunted with the take of getting in touch with South America, the Caribbean nations, the rest of Asia and Europe. Sighing the American made a call to his twin brother hoping he wasn't also affected.

"'Ello t-this is Mathew Williams speaking" the small soft familiar voice answered making the American relax a bit.

"Hey Mattie look we're having an emergency meeting in Moscow and you need to get here as soon as possible got it?" The America spoke fast and loud getting annoyed at having to repeat the same thing over and over again.

"W-What? Why? I can't just leave Kumakiko here…" The Canadian was confused to say the least but was scared half to death when he heard his twin scream "DAMMIT ALL TO FRIGGIN HELL" on the other line. After catching his breath the Canadian gathered himself before he replied "What's wrong Al?"

The American wanted to bash his head in as he refreshed his internet only to see the damn situation had already reached South America and Central America taking out five countries in one swoop. "Look Mattie you can take your polar bear with you just get here please." With that the American hung up and grabbed at his hair in frustration.

'According to local news violent earthquakes as well as fires and flooding have been seen in Paraguay, Argentina, Peru, Guatemala and Honduras. The reason for such strange occurrences has yet to be explained but scientists say that the pollution in the environment may have something to do with it. The amount of pollutants in the air has increased substantially during the past- 'America stopped reading there and took down the page in order to write down the five names in his list.

"Sighing America made several calls getting everything settled nearly four hours later. Exhausted and with fried nerves the blonde took to just laying on the couch by the incubator and resting. Within the next few hours over a hundred nations would be making their way over to the capital and so any rest he got would be well spent. Looking up at the snow white ceiling the American couldn't help but let his heavy eye lids fall slowly until it was completely closed… peace and quiet.

"_Alfred you have to help me get a hold of Katyusha. I tried calling _Сeстa_ but she wouldn't pick up. I think she may be in trouble and no one's there to help her."_ The frantic voice of a certain Russian got the baby blue eyes of the American to pop right open. He had no idea what the hell he was saying but picked up a few words with the little bit of Russian he knew.

"Look I talked to Katyusha a couple hours ago; she said she was gonna be late because of some gardening she had to do. I'm sure she's getting ready by now and turned off her phone to get on the plane." America reasoned tiredly as he eased back into the couch getting comfortable again.

"Нет, _I know something is wrong here. _I can feel that she isn't okay; we have to get someone to check on her." The tall nation grabbed both of the younger nation's shoulders and began to shake him.

"Dude quit it we can ask Natalya to check up on her, she hasn't left yet because she also had something to do. See everybody wins… just hold on" The blonde fished into his pocket and pulled out his phone dialing the Belarusian's number. After the second ring she picked up with a monotone "what is it?" and at this America explained Russia's paranoia that something bad had happened to the Ukrainian. She listened silently at the rant and when he finally shut up she told him she'd look into it and call back.

Smirking the American turned back to the pacing Russian and smugly said "I'm telling you nothing is gonna happen. She's probably gonna laugh at the misunderstanding and ask for you forgiveness for making you worry… or cry".

"Let us hope your right Fredka" Russia responded as he stopped by the incubator and placed a palm to the glass. His purple orbs were much lighter than the American had ever seen making them look way too alluring… wait, what? Alluring? Now the blonde was losing it. He quickly turned back into the couch and closed his eyes falling into a peaceful sleep.

"CUT MY LIFE INTO PIECES THIS IS MY LAST RESORT SUFICATION NO BREATHING DON'T GIVE A F***" America shot up from his sleep to answer the phone in his pocket. After picking it up he was met with the angry voice of a certain Belarusian.

"I tried calling Big brother but he wouldn't pick up. Look Сeстa isn't doing well, she was doing some farming when I came over but while we were talking she just fell down and then started bleeding. The bleeding has so far stopped but she hasn't regained consciousness" Belarus spoke in a sad tone with underlying panic but she covered it well.

"Get her here as quick as possible. If you need anything I can get someone to help you get whatever it is." America swung his feet off the couch and got up quickly before quickly making his way over to the door.

"I don't need anything but my Сeстa does not look well make sure she gets the care she needs by the time I get there." Belarus answered as she let out a huff as she picked up her heavy elder sister and began to make her way into the car she brought with her.

"No prob it'll be waiting" America hung up the phone only to run or rather smash incredible hard into the person he was looking for. The Russian looked like his old self, calm and collected (creepy as hell) but when he looked down at the American he looked nervous.

"What did Natalya say? Is Katyusha doing well?" The beige blonde looked so hopeful that America was tempted to lie but that wouldn't be heroic.

"No… she's not okay. She's collapsed but Natalya has her and she's bringing her over." America sadly replied before placing a hand on the Russian's shoulder.

The other nation sighed before he nodded and placed his own hand over America before walking back in the direction he just came in. So far only about fifty nations had safely made it over to Moscow and five were in the special rooms that England had set up after he returned from… wherever the hell he went. He never did explain where he disappeared to for five hours but when he came back he had a game plan.

England had used the wand he was given to turn into his Angel Britannica form and was able to start draining a little bit of the unconscious nation's powers. He was not comfortable in doing so but he knew it was necessary.

When he had finished with Hungary he sighed before changing back to his normal form and walking out of the room. The next batch of nations was to arrive in a matter of minutes so he'd have to regenerate his energy and conserve it. Making his way to the hall where the nations were being held the Englishman smiled at the large turnout and began to check on everyone to make sure no one else was to fall unconscious.

"Looks like we might be able to pull this off" England mused out loud before getting tackled by his siblings Ireland, Scotland, Wales and Sealand. They all giggled at the face of their brother as it turned a bright red in anger.

"Got you then aye" Scotland playfully punched his younger brother smiling as he heard the pained hiss.

"Will you guys behave, it's only a matter of time before everyone arrives and then-" Before England could finish his reply a scream was heard as well as a loud thump. As everyone rushed over they saw Turkey on the ground with Greece standing next to him shaking him with his foot.

"What happened?" Demanded England as he looked from the Greek man to the Turkish man.

"Nothing we were just arguing with each other then he just dropped" The sleepy man replied before removing his foot noticing the blood escaping the nation. Blood fell from various spots on his body turning his precious white mask a scarlet red.

Well this wasn't good.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**__** Hello everyone! It's me again and no I haven't died yet. I've been pretty busy now but I've also been lazy so sorry for not getting this up a couple of days ago like I planned but I made it pretty long so you'll be satisfied. By the way if you see any mistakes feel free to correct them in the comments and if you have any criticism I'd also appreciate them. I want to hear your opinions and I also feel a bit blocked so hearing back from you guys would probably inspire me to stop being lazy and get something done. Well it's pretty late so I'll stop writing now and just sleep an hour or so until my allergies wake me up…. What fun! **_

* * *

><p><strong>Translations<strong>:

**German:**

Mein Got- My God

Ich hab nichts dagegen- I do not mind

Auf Wiedersehen - Goodbye

**Russian**:

Сeстa- sister


	17. Chapter 16

**A One Way Ticket to Papaville**

_*Italics are meant to signify that the language being spoken is Russia _

~ I don't own Hetalia but the idea for this story was mine so… Pandas

* * *

><p>Recap:<p>

Nations: 0 (they haven't really done anything yet)

Apocalypse: 15

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16:<strong>

"Well now what?" Greece grumbled as he set down the unconscious Turkish nation onto one of the emptied hospital beds set up in the make shift hospital. On the other side stood Cyrus, who had also helped by adjusting the large legs onto the bed and wiping away the blood that was still flowing.

England had been grumbling out curses under his breath as he evaded the question that seemed to be a favorite today. 'So what now?', 'Why were we brought here?', "What's the plan?' rang through England's head as the two nations stared at him expectantly. Although the he had a general idea of what needed to be done, he didn't want to have to repeat the same thing over and over again to every individual nation. Once the Turk was tucked in and some power drained he would get every conscious nation over to the area Russia booked. THEN he would explain what would occur in the next few hours.

Taking a vial from his toga England sighed as he muttered a spell while touching the Turkish man's forehead. Slowly the vial filled with a strange orange fluorescent color mixed with some purple that left the other two nations in awe, once it was filled the contact was severed as England capped the vial and walked away. His white toga swayed with every step making him look adorably young once more as he reached the storing area where all the drained power went.

"Now we have to move along, the meeting area you've all received from Ivan is where we are to go. If you will Lads" England held out an out stretched arm leading towards the door before turning back to the now fifteen unconscious nations. England had been happy that the only continent unaffected was North America but considering how strong America and Canada were it would be pretty sad if they'd been taken down that easily. Sharing a secret relieved smile the Englishman sighed as he poured the tea he had been making into two cups in case another nation got thirsty.

"Ohonhonhon. Angleterre, you seem stressed. Would you like a back rub?" the damn voice that the Englishman least wanted to hear at the moment had rung into the room ruining the moment of silence he was hoping for. It wasn't really the fact that the Frenchman was there that bothered him, it was more of the fact that his choice of words seemed to always tug at the Englishman in the wrong way. It also didn't help that he was a complete pervert with the tendency to have wandering hands.

"Look Frog, you may not feel as though this is a very important time, but if you so much as touch me I can promise that I will drain you of every ounce of energy you possess and let you turn to dust. Do I make myself clear?" the growled threat seemed to have seeped into the blonde's thick head for once since he immediately backed away. A nervous chuckle took the place of his normally annoying laugh.

"You are so defensive Angleterre; I only wanted to help loosen the tension. It's not good to have such negative emotions near the sick" France looked away from the reddened face of the Brit and sighed as his eyes fell on the fallen member of the Bad Touch Trio.

Knowing the Frenchman was probably really lonely since Prussia had been busy trying to keep Romano from breaking into the infirmary and his beloved charge, Canada, was attached to his twin. For some strange reason the American had kept the poor Canadian by his side since the moment his plane landed and hadn't even let him go to the bathroom alone. He was probably concerned (paranoid) that his twin would be the next to fall to the apocalypse. Softening his glare the bushy eyed nation turned and retrieved the extra cup of tea he had prepared before taking a seat by the sleeping form of Paraguay, who seemed to look like he was in pain as his face pinched together. His short brunette hair flowed airily on the bed as his ever present headband became soaked in sweat as he began to shiver.

Sadly the Englishman couldn't really look the poor nation in the face because of the pain he had caused him all those years ago. England placed a hand on the Paraguayan's hair rubbing it comfortingly while trying not to ruin his hair too much. It was amazing this young man had forgiven him even after initiating a war that nearly tore him apart completely and many of his lands repossessed. Looking off on to the bed next to Paraguay there lay Argentina with his brilliantly blonde hair rivaling that of Poland's. France took the seat next to England which happened to be right next to Spain sighing a bit as he took a sip of the warm brown liquid. It tasted terribly bland compared to the exquisite wine he was so used to, but he'd drink this beverage for now since it's the first good gesture in a long, long time.

"Francis… I'm sorry." England whispered taking his hand away from Paraguay's head. He was staring at France's face as he said it with true remorse in his face.

"Oui?" The nation of love questioned looking up from the cup he cradled between his hands. He was thoroughly confused to say the least. The usually hot tempered and number one Franc e hater was now apologizing for no apparent reason. Chuckling the Frenchman looked over to the door to make sure this wasn't some kind of joke that the Brit had suddenly thought up now that they were alone, but no one was there, which made him stop immediately. Raising a finely tweezed eyebrow he stared at the brushy browed man once more.

"I said" England paused looking down at the cup in his hands once more before continuing ,"I'm sorry. Francis, I know we've had our differences and you're a royal pain in my arse, but you're probably the only person who has had my back through some really sticky situations. I guess I've never said thank you either for those times... so thank you. "

"That was really nice Angleterre, maybe you would like to reward me for those years of beating with-" England immediately punched the Frenchman in the side of his head as hard as he could huffing at the stupid blonde. He seriously hated the seductive glance he was thrown whenever the "frog" addressed him in such adulterous ways.

"You see? Why do you seem to enjoy ruining every nice moment we have with perversion" the flushed expression seemed to appear as expected. Whenever the two nations are together the Englishman cannot help but lose his composure especially when the Frenchman provoked him to no end. Growling the Englishman was not content when the Frenchman continued to lean closer to him even as a large bump began to grow.

"Mon ami, you seem a bit flushed are you sure you are okay?" The stupid grin on his face made England see red as he punched the Frenchman once more this time on his face. No more chuckles escaped from the blonde as he stumbled back hitting the Spaniard behind him.

"Careful you bloody git" England gasped as the bed moved a few inches away and got up to push it back ignoring the idiot on the floor.

"Arthur I thought you were sorry, that is not what you do when you're sorry" France pointed out as he picked himself up off the ground and sat back down on the seat. Thankfully he wasn't bleeding but the pain was really uncomfortable.

"That was your fault Frog now stand up, we have to get going if we want to get to the meeting area on time." The Englishman sighed before heading off to the exit leaving the Frenchman behind. He may be sorry for any past offenses but now he was seriously looking for it.

The walk over to the area was bearable considering the fact that although it was about thirty degrees yesterday the temperature soared into the seventies today making it a wonderful day to go out for a walk. Sighing the green eyed nation placed his hands into his pocket pulling out the wand he had been given and stared down at it. This was probably the strongest thing still existing in this universe and he was currently holding it in the middle of Moscow. Originally he was absolutely astonished that the Russian had managed to book Red Square of all places as a meeting area but seeing as it was large enough to fit one hundred plus countries made it ideal.

"You know Frog you could walk faster and walk beside me instead of hiding behind those trees" England called getting sick of catching the voyeuristic nation trying to act sneaky.

"Angleterre! I thought you were too deep in thought to realize I was here" France replied as he stepped away from the tree and sped up his pace to catch up to the Englishman.

With a nod they continued their walk silently walking in a brisk pace looking forward, you would think it was awkward, but the two were okay with the mood. It's not like they expected to have a moment where everything that happened in the pass was forgiven and all would be fine and dandy. Hell there was never really a time in which that was the case even during the World Wars, they had agreed to put the pass behind them but they hadn't gotten as close as they had hoped for.

"You're like finally here. Hey does that mean you'll tell us what we're gonna do 'cause the others are getting really pissed and stuff. Right, Tor-tor?" Before the two nations stood the ever stylish Poland in his pretty green uniform with an added splash of pink here and there and the tag along, Lithuania, who looked really uncomfortable. The brunette had his hair up in a ponytail and wore his standard green military outfit as well little splashes of pink, that were no doubt from the Pole, were spread throughout his outfit.

"Y-yes, the others have been asking for you two. P-please hurry inside." With that said the Pole took ahold of the Frenchman while the Lithuanian took hold of the Brit. Together they all made their way through the various barricades put up by the Russian police and secret service. In the back of their minds it seemed as though the precautions taken was a bit much, but then again Russia was always a paranoid person so it was to be expected. As they continued to move forward the faint sounds of arguing and the amazing obnoxious laugh that could only belong to an American git could be heard.

England rolled his eyes as the same line he'd heard since his caretaking days rang through the barricaded area. "HAVE NO FEAR, THE HERO IS HERE. SO HERE IS THE PLAN, YOU WILL BE MY BACK UP, YOU WILL ALSO BE MY BACK, AND YOU SIR HAVE THE AWESOME JOB OF BEING MY BACK UP." The voice echoed through the tunnel before they finally found light once more and were bombarded with loud voices and hands grabbing for them.

"Get OFF of me"

"Ou la la, well I know you miss me but –hey"

"O-oww, p-please stop pulling my hair"

"Like quit it, you're gonna ruin my manicure"

"Bloody idiots, disperse. NOW" Yelled the Brit as loud as he could before feeling a strong grip tighten around his arm and pull him away from his spot and over to a stage that was nearly empty save for some maps and a microphone. Getting his bearings the green eyed nation tried to catch a glimpse of the person who man handled him through a mosh pit, only to see a cow lick. Of course it would have to be his former charge that saved him from a rather horrible trampling on.

"See? The hero does save the day" the American said adjusting his glasses that seem to have slid down during the mad dash for freedom. His one thousand watt, shit eating, smile flashed as he held up both thumbs. Growling the bushy eyed nation was about to tell off the American before Canada stepped in and gave him a comforting smile. Although America had admittedly been his favorite colony, the purple eyed nation also had a special place in his heart. He felt himself calm down almost immediately until a strange gnawing motion brought his attention to his leg. Upon looking down he found a polar bear with bright, wide, black eyes staring straight at him with his mouth on the cloth of his trousers.

"Kumakiro, p-please stop that. Arthur isn't going to hurt me, so let go of his pants." Canada desperately tried to pry the bear off of England but the bear refused. It took having Gilbird landing on his head to make the polar bear let go and shake off the little chick. He then proceeded to go on a wild chick chase which led to having an angry Prussian yelling at him.

Taking the microphone from the stand England took a step forward and waited for every nation to have their undivided attention on him. It wasn't until seconds before he began to say anything that the cat calls started. This did not amuse the former empire and so he threw a glare over to the crowd. It was effective for the calls abruptly ended and silence fell over the area.

"Good afternoon, you're probably wondering as to why you've been brought here at this moment, and I'm here to answer that. I'm sure you all recall Anastasia, the infant who just happens to be the personification of the world, well unfortunately her health has taken a turn for the worse" he paused looking out into the crowd before continuing. "As a consequence we, the nations of the world, are falling one by one."

It was completely silent in the open area with every nation staring up at the Englishman who had finally explained to some of the clueless countries why this was happening. That was the easy part. Now he had to explain how to fix it.

"Now in order to stop the continuation of our falling and the inevitable fall of earth we have to use our powers." There was a loud gasp roaring from the crowd as the many personifications were surprised to hear the former empire propose such a thing. A proposal such as this was unspeakable especially since everyone knew the result of such actions.

"You don't actually expect us to agree with this right?"

"No way!"

"Screw that. Do ya want us to kill of our citizens?"

"You've gotta be kidding England- jerk"

"N' w'y"

A chilling air erupted into the atmosphere of the Red square making everyone turn to the left where a certain Russian stood there. The childish smirk he always had was enhanced to a level one million on the creepy as shit scale. "You will listen to little Arthur speak. Дa? Or else…" many nations shuttered at the dark purple aura escaped from the extremely tall beige blonde. No one dared to speak afterwards especially since they were in the nation's turf making him stronger.

Nodding a thanks to the Russian, the Brit continued on with his speech "Now I know you are all hesitant about using the powers you possess but believe me when I tell you it's the only way. I recently found out a way to harness all of our powers to restore the waning power of Earth." England took out the wand from his back pocket and held it out in front of himself.

"With this wand and a powerful old spell we will be able to use up enough power to help out but there is a chanced that your people will suffer. Please so not misunderstand, you have a choice, do nothing and cease to exist or chance some people dying and fight for your right to survive. I myself have made up my mind, I realize the consequences of my actions but I also know that I will be saving many people".

No one answered for the next few seconds, evergreen eyes scanned the crowd only to find undecided faces and frowns. He understood everyone's hesitation, for so long they have abstained from using any of their powers to help save their people, now they were told that in order to save their people they had to use the power. No one could blame a nation for not wanting to do this especially with micro nations, like Sealand, who don't have much power or people to begin with. Frowning the bushy browed nation sighed before hanging his head low in defeat, how could he have ever thought anyone was stupid enough to go along with this suicide mission.

Without any warning a certain American slung an arm around the defeated looking Brit laughing obnoxiously before yelling out "Come on guys, we have a world to save and a baby to serve." He lifted a fisted arm before staring out into the crowd smiling his usual smile. They were joined by the ridiculously tall Russian nation who also raised his fisted arm feeling a bit foolish in doing so, but still doing it none the less.

"If y'all are with us lift your fists, we will fight again but this time not for land or religion, but to live. Join us now or you will watch as one by one we all fall down. Do you really wanna be the ass who causes the end of the world?" those blue eyes shone the brightest England's ever seen as he proclaimed his pledge to save the world.

Almost immediately dozens of fists were lifted as resolute smiles were shone. It took some time before all one hundred plus nations had their fists up and raised before a loud roar rose. Chants calling "Anastasia" or "Fight on" or "We will survive" erupted forcing the English nation to pick up his head and look out into the crowd. Somehow his former charge had a knack for lifting spirits even when the end on the tunnel seemed really grim to the point where no one wanted to fight. Well no matter what he was glad the American was there or the plan would have never worked.

"I assume we are now all in accordance, yes?" England asked as he shifted a bit in his spot trying to get the American to let go of him.

A whole square filled to the maximum with nations replied in one loud "HELL YEAH". This brought America to a loud bought of laughter and England had to try really hard not to shed a tear at this. Finally the one time everyone would put aside their stupid difference and work together.

With a shaky voice the Brit help up a hand for silence before continuing "Good, now we have to start soon before sundown if this is going to work. Currently all of the unconscious nations are hooked up to monitors and will be taken out of them soon in order to join us. Anastasia will also be brought up since we need to channel everything into her."

Nodding England walked off the stage taking Russia with him and leaving America to stay as the cheerleader for a few more minutes. He was doing such a good job at it, there was no doubt he could continue for a few more minutes while the other two nations had a short conversation.

"Ivan is it possible to get some food and chairs here for them to distract them while I get everything set up with the fallen?"

"Дa Arthur but in return you must tell what happened after you disappeared. I asked Fredka but he didn't know either." The creepy smile intensified as England thought about his request.

'I guess there really is no harm in telling him, it's not like he'll believe me. Speaking of which where the bloody hell is Mint bunny?'

"Sure, I suppose I could tell you but just stick to your word we've got about three hours to kill and I'm not sure they would like to be standing there for that long not doing anything."

"_Not a problem, I always stick by my words" _Russia replied making England raise an enormous eyebrow at the statement.

"I see, if you'll excuse me then" England left feeling a bit awkward since he felt a pair of purple eyes on him calculating every step he took. He made his way through the tunnel and the barricade once more and started the walk back to the make shift hospital.

* * *

><p>He couldn't help but think back to his adventure with Batilda and Flying Mint Bunny. After going through the vortex for what seemed like forever they landed in some thick plot of forest. There were various types of trees and bushes scattered every which direction as well as rocks and tiny creature hiding around in the floor ready to trip anyone near. Arthur growled as he got up and rubbed his sore rump after falling on it once again. He them glared at the fairy who was giggling at his pain before getting up and smacking the back of her head. Crazy fairy or not he was not a nation to be laughed at; it was not polite to laugh at another person's misfortune.<p>

The green rabbit flew over to the grumbling nation and sniffed his face before rubbing his furry face into his cheek. This brightened the Brit's mood as he chuckled at the ticklish feel of the fur on his face. He did love the fluffy mystical creature and his loveable antics. Placing a hand on the bunny's head England pet him a couple of times before remembering why he was there.

'Right now we have to find mother Eald.' England removed his hand from mind bunny's head instead cupping his hands over his cheeks.

"Mint bunny, I need you to find mother Eald's tree and avoid any gremlins and trolls. Do you understand?" Evergreen eyes stared into adorably rounded black ones trying to hold in a blush. The other just nodded before backing up and looking around at its surroundings before jetting forward at a speed that would put cheetahs to shame. The English nation let him go explore the area and find the tree so when the bunny returned they could go comfortably over to the tree.

While waiting for the bundle to return the nation sat on a rather large rock close to where the vortex. He sat there for a while in silence while looking up at the purple skies with strange fondness. The Englishman hadn't been in the fae world for a long time, ever since he managed to really piss of Eald after nearly burning down her tree with a failed spell. She had been so angry she told him he would never be a good enough nation to produce magic, and then she banished him. It was sad to say the least but he knew she was just angry and wasn't thinking just reacting.

"Arthur, are you worried about disappearing?" Batilda asked successfully breaking the Englishman from his musings.

"Why do you ask? Are you worried this plan of Eald's won't work?" It wasn't like England to answer a question with another question, but the fairy really did interest him.

"Not really… I don't know. I've only been alive for a hundred and thirteen years, that's not a lot compared to the elder fairies. I don't want to disappear, not like this anyway" Batilda's eyes clouded at the prospective of not being able to make it.

"Chin up ducky, I've been alive much longer than you have and I can say with confidence that sometimes the best thing to do in times like this is to just have faith. I believe whatever Mother Eald has planned will work, at least we have a chance with her" England smiled as best he could as he crossed his arms in a resolute fashion. Who the heck was he fooling? He was scared as hell of what could happen if whatever the old coot planned failed. Being thousands of years old did not make you a hardened god here, no, just like everyone else England was terrified of the thought of dying.

"Whatever you say Iggy" Batilda smirked evilly as the Brit blushed a royal red shape.

"How many times have I told you never to call me that? Why is it that you and that twit are the only ones that always cells me that? It's quite annoying and inappropriate; you are to refer to me as Arthur not 'Iggy'" England exploded as he flailed his arms up and down in frustration.

"Chill" the tiny fairy raised both hands in an attempt to calm the nation down. It wouldn't do to have their voiced echo throughout the magical forest especially with all the nasty creatures living near there.

"Enough-oof" the sand blonde held his head of the left side painfully as the other just watched with widened blue eyes. Mint bunny really did have a knack for hurting the Englishman in awkward times during his arrivals. Said rabbit recuperated immediately shaking off any of the dizziness the impact might have caused. Nuzzling the nation in pain the creature was trying to apologize since he could understand the man was angry from the long string of curses coming from his mouth.

"Good lord, Mint Bunny that hurt!" England exclaimed as he got up and brushed off the dirt and soil of his trousers. He stared at the mint colored bunny and saw that although he looked remorseful be was also really excited.

'He must have found the tree'

"Alright boy, lead us to Mother Eald and slow down while you're at it" With that said the Brit and Batilda started off following the flying bunny who was going at a relatively fast speed. They passed ponds and fairy nest, while avoiding troll dens and broth houses housing evil witches. Through twists and turns that surely would get most dizzy or lost they finally found the unmistakable tree that could only belong to Mother Eald. The tree reflected how old and worn out the coot was but also how magical and reliable with its ability to provide shade and power.

"M-mother Eald? Mother Eald I've come to-" before England had a chance to even finish his sentence he dodged a cane aimed for his head. He had to gain fast reflexes around Mother Eald especially since she had ridiculous speed and a long ass cane in her favor.

"Nearly six centuries and I don't get so much as a 'Hello Mother Eald, how are you?' or 'Good afternoon Mother Eald'? How could I have had such a rude apprentice for so long?" Eald's raspy voice echoed from within the hole located in the center of the tree.

"But you didn't even give me a chance to greet you" the Brit reasoned as he looked incredulously at Batilda who unfortunately got hit by the cane but looked unfazed by it.

"Excuses with not be tolerated you brat" The long gray haired woman with haunting orange eyes emerged from the hole getting larger and larger with every step. Her skin was very wrinkled and her hand curled around her cane seemingly permanently. Her bright orange and yellow wings were extremely large and although it looked as though it would outweigh her she walked up right and looked comfortable doing so.

"Pardon my rudeness Mother Eald. Good afternoon, you look well Mother Eald" Arthur answered smiling politely.

"That's better and a good afternoon to you too. I see Batilda has sent you the message and flying mint Bunny led you here safe and sound. Assuming she has told you everything I expect you to understand how important that wand you've unceremoniously places in your back pocket is?" the old fairy replied staring at her old pupil with furies eyes.

"Yes Mother Eald" England too out the wand from his back pocket and bent down towards the entrance in front of the old woman. "May I enter?"

"Yes but take off your shoes, I just cleaned the floor." England didn't need to be told twice so he used his own wand and shrunk himself before entering the tree and taking off his shoes. The hole seemed at least sixty times larger than he remembered. He stared in awe at all of the knick knacks and pictures hanging around the room as well as the various exquisite pieces of furniture.

"Please take a seat Arthur, I will bring over some tea in a just a second." Mother Eald left the room and went into a different section of the hole which was covered with braided unicorn hair, which was used to serve as protection against spells.

England made himself comfortable in the chair and sighed looking over at the many things on the shelf with mild fascination. He felt at home once more in this comfortable abode, well he should after escaping here countless times in his younger years. He smiled as he saw his old drawings hanging on the wall as well as some pictures of him growing up and then there was once with him and America. Next to that there was a fairly recent picture of him shopping at a clothing store for infants and another one with him smiling fondly as he held a child wrapped in a pink blanket.

'She has pictures of Anastasia? But how could she?' England got up and stared at the pictures in awe as he saw countless shots of him smiling or chuckling near the child. It was a stark difference from the pictures taken with France or his brothers; it was almost calming to see himself not as a sour crab.

"Stop ogling at the pictures lad, the tea will get cold" Mother Eald scolded as she took her seat and took a sip of her own cup of tea. Her eyes dared the younger male to talk back especially with her trusty cane at the ready.

Nodding England took his seat once more and drank the tea given to him without saying anything. He didn't know what to say especially since he thought Eald hated him after the incident, but if that was so then why did she continue to keep tabs on him?

"You've grown quite a bit since the last time I've seen you." She mused as she eyed him and scoffed as he raised an eyebrow. "I see you have kept those caterpillars well feed as well"

"Mother Eald you know I don't like it when you refer to my eyebrows as caterpillars" England whined as he cup down the cup in exasperation. It wasn't fair that he wouldn't, or rather couldn't, make fun of the hag but she had no problems making jokes about the nation.

"Yes, yes I know chap. Don't get too sensitive on me we've only been here a couple of minutes and you look like you're about to cry." Eald chuckled as she spotted a picture of the sandy haired nation who was crying as his older brothers were ruffling his hair and poking him. She loved to look at the picture and see how far he's come from that level. "Arthur have I ever told you how proud I am of you?"

The Brit looked up from his lap and openly stared at the gray haired fairy in confusion. "No, you haven't. Why?"

"Well, I am and I just want you to know that no matter what happens you were always my favorite student. You've become a fine magic wielder, a good older brother and a responsible gentleman. That's all I could ask of such a young man." Mother Eald's eyes took a cloudy look to it as she went into a coughing fit, which brought the Brit to her side immediately.

"What's going on Mother Eald? Why are you suddenly saying all of this as though this were the last time we will see each other?" the bushy browed nation grabbed her shoulder and held her upright before rubbing circles on her back avoiding her wings.

"Oh belt up boy and pass me my cup." After a couple of sips Eald calmed down and the two remained silent before she finally put down her drink and cleared her throat. "I'm not going to lie to you, you're old enough to know this, my time here is limited and in a few days I am to… disappear. Before I do I wanted to leave you with instructions on how to use the wand and recite the spell needed to save the world." Eald sighed as she got up and retrieved an old book with cobwebs and dust covering it. Handing it over to the stunned nation she grumbled something along the lines of "Rude boy doesn't even say thank you"

"You cannot be serious, you can't 'disappear'! We just met up after all this time and I haven't had time to talk to you properly or… or-" a tear threatened to fall but the Brit wiped it away and took a deep breath. "I don't want you to disappear, you're the only mother figure I've ever had and you've taught me so much." He hugged the ancient book close to his chest and stared at the frowning face of the older woman.

"I didn't choose to disappear lad, it just happens in life, we live and die. I'm sorry for banishing you, but you were neglecting your people and relying on magic far too much. I had to let you go back to your world but don't think I wasn't watching you all this time because I was and as I said before I'm proud of you boy." She smiled sadly before she took the book from England an opened it once more to the third page and began to read through the small writing until she found what she was looking for.

"This is the spell you will need to say in order to gather everyone's power, it's pretty short but when you recite it you need to have the fallen nations and Anastasia with the other nations. Using the wand you will need to concentrate everyone's energy into a single orb then when you are sure that there is enough for the spell you will release the energy into the child. Trust me you'll know when there is enough but believe me when I tell you that every ounce of power counts." She took the last sip of her tea and leaned back into her seat relaxing a bit.

"How are you so sure I can do this?" England asked sounding unsure of himself as he read the spell over and over in his head. It was simple enough but that wasn't the problem here, this was an old spell, really old. It took a lot of magical power to even decipher the old language of the fairies but to actual put them to action was something totally different even with the old wand.

"I wouldn't be asking you to do this if you couldn't now suck it up and get to work on memorizing the incantation before going, you need to recite this before the sun goes down tomorrow, it may be too late if you wait any longer." With that Mother Eald clapped her hand and Flying Mint Bunny fell into her arms before she tossed him onto England's lap. "Off with you now" She merely touched the nation before he was sent through a vortex and landed on the couch of the hospital room where Anastasia was staying. It was nighttime then and only three quarters of the nations arrived taking refuge in various hotels set up by Russia's boss.

* * *

><p>By the time England snapped out of his trip down memory lane he was standing in front of the hospital and before him was a total of eight large trucks transporting the fifteen unconscious nations. As they were about to put Anastasia into a crib inside the last truck the Blonde ran up to the man with the black suit and shade and tapped his shoulder.<p>

"That's quite alright I'll be taking her with me" He smiled as he accepted the babe who was now wearing one of the vintage floral dresses he purchased on the day after he met her. It was a rather simple floral dress with little green plaided sash around the waist and the same design on the bottom. He smiled as he adjusted his hold on the adorable blonde with now unruly hair. Running a hand on over her hair the Englishman tried to smooth the hair back but it didn't really help. Sighing he was about to give up when a nurse can up to him with a small head band that was the same plaided green and handed it to him.

"_This came with the dress, it'll help with her hair" _she replied before helping slip on the headband on top of her golden hair making it finally settle down.

Smiling England thanked her before setting off to go into the building and retrieving the book from the room and going back to red square. It was starting to get darker out and although it was still early in the afternoon no one could really predict what could happen.

"You know Anastasia I think you would have liked to have met Mother Eald. She may be very strict and a tad bit of a slave drive but she was the woman who pretty much raised me." Green eyes looked down at the child in sadness as he recalled what the old fairy told him. "You know as a chap, I was pretty wild and I used to get her really peeved at times but she always took the time to explain why I was punished and would make me some cookies afterwards." He sniffed at the memory but this time no tears flowed into his eyes.

"Annie, promise me you won't grow up too fast. All of my younger brothers grew up in the blink of an eye and left me, but you won't do that will you?" he stared down not really expecting an answer but as soon as he finished the question a small whine escaped the baby as she began to shift in his arms. Gasping he stopped walking and his eyes widened as beautiful ocean blue eyes began to emerge from lidded eyes. Little by little the infant blinked away any evidence of sleep as he continued to shift into England.

"Dear Queen, she's awake." He hugged he child close to him as he let out the breath he didn't even realize he was holding. Anastasia merely giggled as she grabbed onto the Englishman's green uniform and pulled on a chunk of hair. England ignored the pain in his scalp just happy that the little girl was awake and obviously still strong.

"Dadadadada" she squealed as he pulled her off his hair. She put her fist into her mouth and with her other hand smacked the air. England chuckled at her before continuing to walk over to the meeting area, he was sure everyone would be happy to know she was awake. It would help people believe there was still hope here. They could still save the world.

* * *

><p>AN: So it's really late right now and there is absolutely no light in the house right now, which is creeping me out. OMG THERE'S A GHOST IN MY HOUSE! I'm not sure if this story makes sense anymore, but I'm just tired. Sorry I haven't been writing anything in a long time, but I've been seriously busy with my projects and working in the lab. I'm sick right now so in a few hours I'll be at the hospital again before its back to the lab… sad face! By the way if anyone wants to see the dress it's in the website on my profile. Without further ado I will fall asleep for a couple hours since I'm about to pass out right now. Good night/ morning (whatever)! Therussiangaarakid out!


	18. Chapter 17

**A One Way Ticket to Papaville**

_*Italics are meant to signify that the language being spoken is Russia _

~ I don't own Hetalia but the idea for this story was mine so… Pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows

(Yeah, I know it's pretty old but who cares)

**Chapter 17**

* * *

><p>Recap:<p>

"Annie, promise me you won't grow up too fast. All of my younger brothers grew up in the blink of an eye and left me, but you won't do that will you?" he stared down not really expecting an answer but as soon as he finished the question a small whine escaped the baby as she began to shift in his arms. Gasping he stopped walking and his eyes widened as beautiful ocean blue eyes began to emerge from lidded eyes. Little by little the infant blinked away any evidence of sleep as he continued to shift into England.

"Dear Queen, she's awake." He hugged he child close to him as he let out the breath he didn't even realize he was holding. Anastasia merely giggled as she grabbed onto the Englishman's green uniform and pulled on a chunk of hair. England ignored the pain in his scalp just happy that the little girl was awake and obviously still strong.

"Dadadadada" she squealed as he pulled her off his hair. She put her fist into her mouth and with her other hand smacked the air. England chuckled at her before continuing to walk over to the meeting area, he was sure everyone would be happy to know she was awake. It would help people believe there was still hope here. They could still save the world.

* * *

><p>A block away from Red Square:<p>

"Anastasia, love, you mustn't move like that… you'll fall" The Brit struggled to hold onto the squirming child in his arms as he saw his destination a mere seven feet away. He was fairly sure that the rambunctious child shouldn't be this active so quickly after she'd just woken up from a coma, but it was beyond him how he would stop the opinionated infant.

"IIIggg" the blonde babe squealed as she broke into a laugh as she caught a lock of the English nation's hair. He knew at this stage in age that infants were rather loud and productive so instead of blowing up as he would, instead he let out a sigh before peeling away her chubby fingers away from his hair repressing a pained scowl.

"Good Lord, if you start calling me 'Iggy' like that git insists on calling me; then I restrict his blasted daily burger privileges" England murmured as he reached the barricade and hurriedly went through the maze. The blonde nation prided himself in being fit for a nation his age, but by the time he had reached the meeting area where hundreds of nations were huddled, he was panting for a steady breath of oxygen. Shaking his head the Brit took a deep breath before walking over to the crowd as calmly as possible.

"Keep calm and carry on, dear, keep calm and carry on" he stated as he passed the Baltic nations who were huddling in a circle with the Nordics. He could see them calmly conversing with each other no doubt hiding from a certain crazed Russian.

He was rather happy that no one had taken much attention to him especially with the rowdy child in his arms. She was currently playing with his brown tie silently as he made his way over to the American and Russian who were talking to a worried looking Liechtenstein. She was holding onto her brother's hand and immediately he could tell that Switzerland was most definitely not alright. The rifle branding nation looked pale, well paler than usual, and his usually shining green eyes were dull.

'Great more problems' England groaned as he shifted Anastasia in his arms and fixed her dress so that it couldn't show her pumpkin shorts Ukraine had made her.

"Arthur, I'm glad you made it back. Ah- Is that…" the bright emerald orbs of the micro-nation flashed towards the older nation almost had him melt, but he fought to keep his composure. He nodded a greeting to everyone before making the blonde child face them away from his abused tie.

"Dude, she's awake" America happily yelped, reaching out and grabbing Anastasia before hugging the infant close to his body. Russia smiled softly as he saw the tiny child he'd been raising giggle at the sudden influx of attention being given. A small chubby hand reached out and clutched the air before the Russian signaling her wanting of his attention too.

"_Glad you finally woke up, Anya" _The beige blonde gently grabbed onto the extended limb and shook it lightly before turning his attention towards the Englishman, who was currently glaring daggers at the idiotic American.

"Bloody wanker" the growl from the nation with caterpillar sized eyebrows made a couple of the nation around them chuckle.

"Comrade Arthur, we are having problems, Дa" the lavender eyed nation motioned his head towards the now slumping Swiss. He looked as though he were to collapse at any second, which to the Austrian behind him would have been quite a problem.

"Let me guess. You're starting to lose the energy from your countries?" sighing he held a hand over the Swiss nation's forehead trying to gage at how bad the country's fever was. "He seems to be in bad shape, how are your citizens?"

The normally trigger happy blonde merely stared at England with half lidded eyes before groaning and slumping a bit. Finally sensing the blonde behind him about to give out, the Austrian turned and helped steady his former rival.

"From what we've been listening to they're not doing too fresh over there, I mean damn, they have some crap going down" America replied as he began to rock in place to amuse the bored child.

"As Fredka says, they have been having economic problems as well as raging fires and earthquakes" the tall nation turned to the sluggish looking Swiss and smiled reassuringly as he looked at Liechtenstein worriedly. "So far he has been taking the brutal attacks for the two of them" he turned to Liechtenstein, who in turn blushed brightly in embarrassment.

"Yes, I understand. I guess we'll have to get this over with as quick as possible." England stated as he took out the wand and changed into his Britannica form in front of everyone. He then passed Anastasia over to Russia who stared at him in confusion before cuddling the child lightly. "Ivan, you'll take Anastasia for this spell since my magic isn't really effective on you. America, you will be in charge of getting everyone in a circle, get Germany to help you if you need assistance" The Brit instructed as he pushed his way over to the stage.

The green bunny that had been flying about on his own finally returned at the moment England reached the stage and dropped a cauldron in front of the magic user . The blonde smiled at the flying rodent and thanked him quickly before opening the book he found inside the dark brown cauldron that looked burned with use and age. He sighed as the sky looked darker as the sun crept slowly into the horizon.

Sighing the English nation read the spell over a couple more times before he reached his own boiling point where he couldn't bear to read another line. Putting the ancient book in his toga the blonde took to the side of the make shift stage where the fall nations' powers were stored and dumped them into the cauldron watching as the bright colored concoction collided and swirled. He found himself shaking a bit as the weight of the situation hit him and he began to doubt himself. What if he said a word wrong or didn't annunciate and everything was ruined? Would he really be the nation who brought Earth to an end? Good heavens he couldn't even see straight anymore.

'What the bloody hell have I gotten myself into?'

Russia watched as the slim nation in front of him froze with a horrified expression in his face as he saw the contents of the container swirl about. Tilting his head to the side the beige blonde looked from the babe in his hand who had taken to munching on her hand then to the perturbed nation and back. He recognized the expression well enough to know that any second now the Englishman would back out if he didn't try to help out somehow. But what could he do? Thinking for a bit the Russian smiled a bit creepily as he thought of the best way to get the Englishman back from his torturous la la land that he'd put himself in.

Walking slowly and carefully as to not make a sound the Russian gently took the chucky fist out of Anastasia's mouth and directed it towards the unsuspecting Englishman's scalp. Mentally the childish nation was giggling happily as the babe's hand approached the man and once the hand grabbed a clump of hair she began to pull the clumped upwards playfully. This however elicited a surprised yelp and a string of curses from the self-proclaimed politest nation on the earth.

"What the bloody hell is that on my bloody hair?" the Brit yelled as his hand met with Anastasia's and he tried to yank it off but was unable to do so.

"Welcome back to our dying Earth comrade, you were feeling scared Дa?" Russia genuinely smiled, but was met with a slight cringe from the shorter nation as he saw the glint of teeth coming from the toothy smile.

"Ah- Y-yes I suppose I was a bit away for a moment there" The Brit smiled back nervously before successfully untangling the offending chubby digits from his hair. "Is everyone in their positions?"

The beige blonde turned his head to the side before turning around and seeing everyone in a rather large circle in seemingly perfect order, where everyone calmly stood awaiting further instructions. A nod was the only motion the Russian willing shot towards the toga clad nation before him. He was surprised that Belarus hadn't put any complaint forth because she was far from her beloved brother.

"Vaa yaa" Anastasia babbled as she grabbed his scarf and pulled on it slightly chocking the cold nation. He chuckled a bit before loosening the cloth from his neck and making it easier for him to breathe once more.

"Let's hope this works then" England sighed as he placed his hands over the cauldron and made sure the power in the container would be ready to be met with more as the nations began to draw within them the power they'd have to be willingly giving. Slowly he began to turn the liquid into light bright and light in weight but powerful, so powerful, the Brit began to sweat as the pressure became more a more unbearable. He could see the nations stare at him in open am amazement as the light grew from the size of a pea to a beach ball and the man seemed to be tiring easily. He knew most nations had never seen the forms of their power but just the feeling and so he finished the transforming and began to explain the steps tiredly to everyone.

"Alright, now what I'd like everyone to do is gather as much power inside you as you can muster then imagine it as a light and let it appear before you. For those who have never used your powers before, you can draw your power by thinking of your home, your people, and your culture, imagine them and let yourself be engulfed in the sensation of belonging." He sighed as he released his own power into the growing mass nearly growling at the fatigue building up in his body as he continued to collect everyone's power.

He wasn't surprised when Sealand fainted, landing onto the tired open arms of Sweden or when a certain albino Prussian fell unconsciously to the ground only to be smacked back by his annoyed younger brother. He knew former nations and micro nations had very little power but when Wy stood up proudly with Seychelles by her side he knew that some were just strong enough on their own. The only person who hadn't added his power was Russia, who looked a bit nervous as he shifted uncomfortably in his spot on the stage.

"What are you bloody waiting for Ivan?" England shouted as he panted under the extreme discomfort and tiredness. Good lord even the most of wars he'd been under haven't been this terrible on him. He saw the frown on the Russian's face and lost it. "Do you want Anastasia to die? Well how about your sister, the world? Stop being selfish and do the right thing. You are not a child, grow the bloody hell up and stop hesitating."

There was a long silent pause before a single tear escaped from the Russian and the largest of the power orbs appeared before the beige blonde. He held onto the child closely as he prayed in his head for this to work out. In his head all he could hear was his people screaming as their lives were taken and the taunting chuckles of General Winter. He was scared, Russia was afraid of what would happen once he forfeited his power and his people died. He could feel them suffering as he weighed his options and the strikes of England's words mixing in his mind. His heart was braking as he remembered the last thing he heard from his favorite grand duchess, "take care of Russia, I know you will Vanya". Upon hearing her words in his mind a tear escaped and he let the familiar sights of the proud Kremlin building, hardworking farmers, little children in the snow, tall bright sunflowers, the bustling Red Square, sounds of Kalinka, the strumming of the balalaika, the churches and his beloved Gran Duchess flash before him as power flowed out.

A scream erupted from England as the power hit him like a bunch of bricks stinging his whole body and making tears escape from his shut eyes. Within seconds America had ran from his place in the circle and held a supporting hand on England as he steadied the man in obvious distress.

"Alfred, get back in the circle" the Brit groaned as he opened his eyes an inch. He was happy to see that his former charge had never changed, always wanting to be the hero. He focused on the orb in front of him and widened his eyes as it grew even larger, he quickly realized that America had been using his power to ease his pain and add more power. He only needed a bit more but by the time the blonde let go of him he was gasping and smirking at the widened gaze he was getting from the Brit.

"Can't let you get hurt Iggy" America explained tiredly as he moved to place his hand once more on the Brit's shoulder.

"NO" the bushy eyed nation cried as he tried to push the American away. "You'll die if you use any more of your power" the Brit explained as he felt more power fill the orb.

"I'm the hero, I can do anything I-" suddenly the energetic nation fell to the floor groaning as he clutched his abdomen in pain. The ocean blue eyes that usually stared undaunted at problems were now scrunched tightly behind his beloved Texas.

"I told you this would happen, git" England spat as he felt himself tire once again. Now he felt that the power was the perfect amount, he was going to have to recite the spell now.

With a clear loud voice the Brit began the incantation slowly and made sure every word was clear and precise. Everyone was calm and silent as the incantation continued until it finally ended and everyone saw that the Brit opened his eyes and stared sadly at the baby in Russia's arms. Sadly as the Brit gathered the last of his strength he gathered the energy in his hands and directed it at the babe who was smiling happily in a way that was almost forgiving the nation for what he was about to do. No doubt he'd need it for the guilt he felt as he let go.

"I'm sorry Annie" England whispered as he saw the orb hit the child and light shattered blinding him and everyone else currently at Red Square. Only time would tell if it actually worked.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>AN:_ Hey guys! I'm so, so, so sorry about the long ass wait, but I was busy with the other stories and my grandparents came to visit from… the mother land. Yeah, I'm not sure why I wrote that, but whatever. I found something pretty cool happening, so as you know, one of the countries that fell was Paraguay, right? Well just recently there have been some really bad political problems there and when I was reading up on it I couldn't help but be amused at the coincidence. I was really worried since my Grandparents live in Paraguay so when I heard that the borders could be closed because of the problems I freaked, but thankfully everything went well and they're safe.**

**So I just wanted to say that I was sorry about the wait and that I will resume updating every fanfic in order. The order will be A One Way Ticket to Papaville, Return to Pangaea, A Trip to Remember, and then Never Trust the Eyes of a Killer. There will however be some stories in between whenever I feel like updating. So I hope this helps and I will miss you Hetalia27, I know I won't see you every day but know that I'll still be there for you. I hate goodbyes and so I'll stop myself there and leave so I won't get emotional.**


	19. Chapter 18

**A One Way Ticket to Papaville**

_*Italics are meant to signify that the language being spoken is Russia _

~ I don't own Hetalia but the idea for this story was mine

**Chapter 18**

Death is seen or rather experienced in many different ways by different people. Some people believe they see a blinding bright, crystallized light when they die. Some say when you die you see your life flash before your very eyes as foreign scenes from a projector. But most say that you become enlightened in the last seconds of life and finally when you go there is an unbelievably peaceful calm that fills you.

Those scenarios however are probably shameless lies or perhaps the hopeful thinkings of naive believers who just want something to look forward to. Nations don't have that liberty, in fact, the whole idea of death or rather the seizing of existence is pretty farfetched. Sure, nations have come and gone as history has shown, but they all seemed to just disappear. There were no blinding lights or fading, they just... poofed, for lack of words, they were gone and were replaced by the newer nations.

For many of the nations to have seen their brother, sister, friends and lovers fall with the threat of the end of the world, they were understandably nervous. For really, what were they supposed to think? They were thought to be relatively immortal up to that point. However after seeing the crimson pour out from the various pores of their fallen one's skin and the indignant yells of pain only to see them fall unconscious... it was surreal. Where was their immortality?

Then out of a stroke of pure luck there is hope for them, but that slither of hope happens to come at a price and without a hundred percent guarantee. Sure, any logical nation would agree to it even at the cost of a child's life or the life of others. It's natural instinct to do anything to survive, it comes instantly to animals and people and so it wasn't a stretch to think it would also come to nations subconsciously or not.

Now that brings us to this very moment following the end of England's incantation and the successful binding of the world's power and a special child. As the last of the nations happened to fall (Russia in case you were wondering) there was an eerie silence that filled the square. The eminence of the disastrous light that had resulted from the compilation of the forced powers of the entire world had disappeared into the now stunned blonde child that had fallen onto of the Russian nation's chest. The bright haired child was no longer all giggles as she struggled to keep herself sitting upwards. Her usually bright blue cerulean eyes where now a rainbow of colors changing from red to yellow to orange to green and continuing to change as they stared unfocused onto the sky.

Perhaps it was the melodious sound of over a hundred unconscious hearts beating in synch all at once or the soft sound of slow even breaths flowing into the air but the feeling was eerie. Even in the trance the young babe knew something was wrong, she began to blink continuously and move her fingers, toes anything. It couldn't be this quiet, it was never this quiet and it wouldn't stay like this if she had anything to say about it. After a couple more seconds of batting her eyes Anastasia finally got ahold of her sights and senses again. She felt strong, stronger than she ever had before.

With some struggle the blonde managed to sit herself up on her own sitting on her bottom, with now cleared eyes she quickly began to glance around her surroundings. She was met with familiar looking faces and still fuzzy looking people who she vaguely remembered seeing. Suddenly almost as a second thought the petite child turned her head then carefully looked down to see Russia looking unnervingly emotionless with his eyes closed. The overwhelming feeling of wanting to see those lavender eyes once more took over little Anya as she stared at the pale man with his same beige blonde hair and large familiar nose. She wanted to have him stare down at her and speak with his strange voice that oddly calmed her while putting others in cold sweats. She also wanted to be held close to his beating chest in those strong arms and rocked as she had so many times before.

"VVVVYYY! VYYYYY" she called out to the unconscious nation under her she had even tried to pat him awake, but still her caretaker remained unresponsive. "Vy" she called this time quietly as she looked crestfallenly towards his crème colored scarf that had stayed in place during the fall. A single tear had threatened to emerge as she continued to feel ignored and abandoned from the man she saw as her father.

She looked out towards the bushy browed Brit and sandy haired American deciding on trying to walk over to them. She had made some progress before she had fallen unconscious, but lever had the balance or navigational skill to make to her destination. Sliding carefully off from the Russian Anastasia skillfully planted her tiny slipper fitted shoes upon the wooden stage waiting a bit to gather herself before pushing off the enormous torso. Excited the child bolted joyfully towards her other two fathers. She wanted to get praised for achieving what she hadn't been able to do for so long.

"Ig" She lightly called the Brit as she placed her palm on top of the enormous eyebrow hoping he would listen to her. "Gi up" she demanded as she began to smack him with her palm, surely he wouldn't stay asleep right? Unfortunately like Russia had the Brit was out and like a stone was unmoving to her every attempt. Finally fed up she moved to the American with little hope, but she still crawled over the small distance and made to call the naïve blonde stopping when she saw the familiar red she had seen before blacking out. Glancing at the emotionless blonde she let a single tear fall, he must be hurt. She knew it wasn't fun to have the redness leave the body, it hurt and was tiring. "Fedka" she mumbled before turning away from the blonde and towards the crowd. She was amazed to see that the circle she had seen before the light was now on the floor.

However no one was awake, no one even looked alive. Their eyes were closed and the only way to tell they had their lives was the faint raising and falling of their chests.

Suddenly without much warning a loud tearing bellow escaped from the child as she let all of her emotions out into one desperate call. For some reason she couldn't help but feel this was necessary or else they'd never get up. She'd never get to pull the sand locks of England, snatch Russia's scarf playfully and gnaw on it, play peek a boo with America, eat Ukraine's yummy food or hide/ play ninja with Canada. She had to do something, anything. With another deep breathe she unleashed another loud bellow into the sky calling out for anyone.

The tears had come down like water in a stream replacing the drop before it, moving through swiftly and almost elegantly in a slow meaningful pace. Soft sobs began to rack her small body as she continued to glance over at the fallen crowd. Why wasn't anybody responding? Where were her fathers, the people who were supposed to save her, be there for her and love her? She felt abandoned.

"Che cazzo vuoi? Sta Zitta! Will you shut the hell up? I don't care if you're a baby I'll still hit you." The gruff voice of the ever grumpy south Italian erupted in the mass of knocked out nations. He looked like crap to say the least with his hair ruffled and strange curl bent a bit to show annoyance. His face was twisted into his usual scowl and it looked very pale for one who was usually of lighter color to begin with. Slowly the Italian turned from his spot on the ground only to end up face to face with a certain Spanish nation who was still suffering from the after effects of being drained of precious powers that was detrimental to his own lands.

"Merda. Bastardo get up already" Romano growled as he brought down a well-aimed punch at the Spaniard's head making the tomato lover immediately open his tired grass colored irises. He was mildly shocked at being awoken in such a manner having still been unused to the daily abuse dealt by his favorite little 'tomato'. Once he blinked a couple of times the dull pain was pushed to the back of his mind and he turned towards the childishly sulking nation beside him. He was ecstatic to be able to see anything again, once he saw the blood he thought his time was over and he'd be gone like Holy Rome or Ancient Greece. The thought was not comforting, but he knew that he still had God on his side and that he had his 'tomato' by his side even as the pain rushed to him.

To be able to see Romano again had his smile back to a hundred percent as he quickly got up to join the Italian who was already making his way over to the stage. Rushing over to the Italian the Spaniard enveloped the unsuspecting nation in a tight hug before letting go just as quickly to avoid a painful and unnecessary (to me it's necessary, but it's just my preference since I'm not a Spain fan) beat down.

"Chigi! Don't touch me Bastardo" the Italian roared becoming even more agitated because the crying had started up again. Couldn't the damn Russian bastard or weird Magic freak take care of a damn bambina?

"No te enojes conmigo Lovi~¿eh? ¿Qué es eso?" Spain asked as the sounds of wailing filled his ears he then looked down and saw every nation on the ground dead. His face suddenly became devoid of emotions as the questions began to flow in his head. "Where was the sound coming from? Where am I? Why was everyone on the ground? Why were they even gathered in the first place? Was THIS heaven? Could Lovi have done this? Nope, he couldn't have. What is going on?"

"Look tomato bastard, I don't really wanna say everything so I'll just freakin' give you the short story. You fainted after bleeding shit loads when we went to see potato bastard number two and then stupid Alfred called and made us come over to damn Moscow. Then the magic freak did something and made us give up some of our powers to the child to save the stupid world. Then everyone fell and that's all. You happy now, bastardo?" Romano finished as they reached the stage where Anastasia was still sitting on crying her little eyes out.

"Are they dead?" the green eyed nation asked quietly as he climbed up the stair and spotted the unconscious bodies of three of the child's guardians. Russia looked even creepier than usual in that position and America was freaking bleeding. Dios! What happened here?

"How the hell should I know idiota" Romano growled as he came up to the child who immediately stopped crying and held her arms out desperately wanting some comforting. The Italian scoffed as a bright red haze of a blush brushed across his face. There was to way in hell he was going to pick her up.

"She wants you Lovi" Spain reasoned as he smiled comfortingly at the child who was once again let alone. "Pick her up gently"

"I know how to do it bastardo and don't tell me what to do" Romano glared at the blonde child dressed in something the eyebrow freak had picked out. Sighing he awkwardly walked over and bent down to the level of the child. "Look it's not like I wanna do this"

"UUUU" Anastasia groaned as she began to wave her arms wanting to be picked up now. She had enough of being alone.

Slowly the Italian slid a hesitant arm around the raised arms and secured an arm under the dress to get a better grip on the child. His blush deepened even more as she snuggled in close to his chest and seemed to calm down even as the Italian became tenser by the second.

"You look too cute Lovi!" Spain replied as his smile amplified (if that were possible). He then turned back to Russia and sighed before kneeling next to him. After staring a couple of seconds Romano joined him and began subconsciously rocking the tired babe in his arms.

"What now?" he asked curiously as he turned his head and stared out into Red Square with a blank expression. If the spell had worked then everything should be back to normal and everyone should wake up. That also meant that soon enough Moscow would turn back into a frozen freakin' wasteland and well they couldn't leave all these nations out there. Sighing Romano turned to Spain only to be met with the same expression. Suddenly he regretted waking up…

* * *

><p><strong>Translations-<strong>

**Italian:**

Che cazzo vuoi? - What the hell do you want?

Sta Zitta- Shut up

Merda- shit

Bastardo- bastard

Bambina- child (female)

Idiota- idiot

**Spanish:**

No te enojes conmigo- don't get mad at me

Qué es eso? - What is that?

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>AN: Hello, humans and other subspecies capable of reading literature, I am truly sorry for the long wait. I have good and bad news, good news I'm finally free! Birdie, the American Robin chick I've been rearing has finally left and is living a happy free life outside. This means I can upload stories quickly. Bad news I've been asked to return to my old high school to help out with the laptops and reprograming so it probably won't be very quick. Hehehe~ so guys I'm sorry and don't worry next chapter won't be this short. **_


	20. Chapter 19

**A One Way Ticket to Papaville**

_*Italics are meant to signify that the language being spoken is Russian _

~ I don't own Hetalia but the idea for this story was mine

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

* * *

><p>"Lovi, ayúdame con los cuerpos" Spain called out as he began to grab hold of America's unconscious body. Although the Spaniard was in shape he was nowhere as built as his days as a conquistador, nor was he completely awake. As he took both of the American's arms he quickly tried to heave the unconscious body forward finding the blonde deceptively heavier than he'd originally expected. " Jesús mío, eres mas pesado que yo iba pensar " Spain muttered under his breath.<p>

Staring at the child in his arms Romano stared at the closest unconscious nation and saw that the only choices he really had was between Russia (the freaking heaviest nation there) or eyebrows (the lighter however more annoying choice). Sighing the Italian shifted his hold on the toddler placing her on his side before bending down beside the Englishman. "Damn caterpillar brows" he growled as he roughly grabbed England's arms and slipped it over his shoulder. It wasn't easy however the smaller nation managed to drag the Englishman over to the tent that Spain had already deposited the American under. As the auburn haired nation turned around he found his brother on the ground with the stupid potato bastard as grunted as he briskly walked over.

"Che, Italia, svegliarsi il bastardo." he growled out with a swift kick to the side. He was not in the mood for his younger brother's stupidity at the moment and knew that with their weird twin senses that the kick would be more than enough to awaken the Italian.

"Nooo Pastaaa!" Italy cried as he woke with a start. His giant amber eyes scanned the sky before him for his beloved carbohydrate infested food. The smaller Italian looked confused for a second before emitting an loud "eep". "Fratello! What are you doing?"

"Che, Get up" Romano growled as he extended a hand out towards his twin brother. He was not comfortable showing his more sensitive side to his idiotic brother, but he knew it was the least he could do. He did just kick his brother awake.

"Grazi Fratello" the brunette answered with a very happy smile, he was surprised to see that his brother was being nicer. slowly he hoisted himself up taking in his surroundings. He was genuinely stunned upon seeing the unconscious nations still on the ground. He gasped once he looked down at his feet and saw his best friend. "Germany? Germany? Please get up"

"He's not going to get up" The elder twin sighed before thrusting the babbling Anastasia over to the obviously upset Italian. He grimaced as he heard the unmistakable sound of boots crunching beside him.

"Oye Gil, levantarte" Spain quietly called out to the Prussian on the ground. When he got no answer the Spaniard bent down and carried the albino nation over his shoulder before turning around to also pick up the unconscious Frenchman who was laying a bit too close to Belgium for Spain's comfort.

"Guess I'll have to carry the Potato bastard" Romano growled as he roughly grabbed the German and huffed as he tried to carry the larger blonde. He felt his legs quiver under the immense weight of the German on his back. As he took the steps toward the tent he heard the light pattering of his brother behind him. Sighing he continued the trek over and once he was there he unceremoniously dropped the German onto the ground with a few choice curses before turning around to see his younger brother with Sealand hanging from his shoulder and little Anastasia on his hip.

"Lovi~ you should be more careful when you put them down" As if to demonstrate the Italian gently placed the micro nation down by Sweden who was already dragged in earlier by a red faced Spaniard complaining about being out of shape.

" Sta Zitta" Romano grumbled as he turned once more to get the rest of the nations.

The gathering took the best of three hours before the last of the unconscious nation was at the tent and the three nations retired for some rest. Italy was feeding Anastasia happily while Romano and Spain both sat with their backs leaning against each other catching their breathes. Blinking at the darkening sky the Spaniard groaned as the first gust of brutal winter wind swept across the barren square.

"Che, about time the weather got back to normal" Romano bit out as he made to stand up, secretly he was absolutely ecstatic. He could feel his land once more, the feel of his people going about their days. He could even feel the wounds of land marks and special places start to mend themselves.

"Lovi, it's not just the weather. Te sientes lo miso, ¿verdad?" The tanned nation smiled brilliantly as his fatigue seemed to just melt away. He could feel the warmness of his people and the atmosphere become alive. The bright colors bloomed and slowly he felt power rise in him.

Heat, the light caress of emotion that one cannot begin to grasp enveloped the three nations. They all shivered as the warmth began to grow until it seemed as though they would cease to exist, but it didn't hurt. It wasn't just the nations though, Anastasia seemed to also have a reaction. The blonde child gasped as she felt power leave her, not sure what was occurring she let out a startled cry. Tears fell down her face as more and more colors began to flow from her. Bellows becoming louder and louder as more power seeped out of the infant, however none of what Italy did to soothe her seemed to help.

One by one the unconscious nations began to stir, first it was Canada, then Russia followed by England and America. Groans were heard as the nations of the world came to with the sounds of a wailing baby. After the initial shock of being alive wore off Russia was the first to hurry over to Anastasia to comfort her. Taking the blond into his arms the warmth that the beige blonde's broad chest brought seemed to lessen the child's discomfort, and his soft mummers and promises of happiness it seemed to become more effective. Soon with the help of America, England, Canada and Japan every nation was able to find their friends and partners and to settle into groups.

"That was a close one, eh Al?" Canada's soft voice said as he sat by America laying a gentle hand on his twin's shoulder. He smiled as he got a raised eyebrow and an amused chuckle from the blue eyed American.

"Now that, Mattie, is an understatement. Dude I thought we were really goners, I mean damn! Now that was cuttin' it close" The blonde replied as he stared at the Englishman who had taken to taking care of Anastasia while Russia took care of the authorities.

"Well at least you were there to play hero. What you did could have had you killed, you know that?" the lavender eyed nation huffed as his twin merely waved his hand dismissing his worry. "How are you feeling now?"

Sighing the blonde extended his hand out and flexed it a couple times before smiling sadly. "Don't worry Mattie, I've been through worse. I've lost a lot of people but ... I'm gonna be fine" Sea blue eyes lowered to his chest staring at the scar that was scarred. He made sure never to show anyone the sign of weakness on from the Revolutionary war, another from minor scuffles and some... not so minor.

In understanding the Canadian just patted the elder twin trying to comfort him before he spotted a certain Frenchman. Deciding that the blonde would want some alone time he went to go check on his "father" and maybe check on Kumajiro later. He'd left the polar bear in a hotel before the incident with enough food and provisions to last for a week, so he wasn't too worried.

"Hey Iggy" America called out from the corner he was sitting at, the emerald eyed nation stopped in his place before walking over to the American.

"What do you want git?" the infamous frown had been shown on the Englishman's face however he was anything but. He was absolutely ecstatic that the stupid git had survived after nearly draining himself of most of his power causing no doubt much destruction in his land.

"What you're pissed again?" A playful grin was growing on the blonde as he eyed the elder man's piercing eyes begin to twitch.

"Why yes Alfred, I am 'pissed' once again. Care to guess why it is that I am currently upset?" caterpillar eyebrows were knitted together as emerald eyes began to narrow dangerously.

"Whoa, whoa Iggy no need to get your 'knickers in a twist' and all that jazz. Look we're safe and hey the earth seemed to be healing itself" America tried to placate but obviously was making the situation worse as the elder nation turned a bright red.

"Well I'll have you know that I do not sound like that and what you did was NOT okay. Did you not think that I would worry for your safety? How could you do something that stupid and dangerous? I have no idea what has gotten into you Alfred, I know of your hero complex, but that was borderline mental. YOU COULD HAVE DIED! I did not raise you to be this impulsive, I taught you to be responsible to your people, did I not. How could you put their lives in danger? I could have lost you, erm not that I would have been to upset by that, but you, you know what I mean." After taking a breath after the rant the Englishman caught the American trying to stifle a bout of laughter.

"Are you done with your little hissy fit?" America chuckled as he held his hands up in a sign of surrender. He instantly regretted that as the elder man bristled once more and smacked him on the side of the head.

"What is it that you have that makes you impervious to anything anyone says? My Lord Alfred, you have got to be the most thick headed person here besides the Frog. Can't you tell that you really could have been the only who didn't get up. Anastasia would have been left with one less guardian, did you even think about that? I know you grew up resenting me because I had to leave you when you were young, but imagine what she would have gone through. You got to see me after and still do even today when it's untimely. My word Alfred did you really not think things through?" Heaving the Englishman tried not to let the angry tears fall, the dam had to hold until after he left.

"Ya know what, no, you have no right to be mad at me. First off I did something great, hell everyone would have been dead if I didn't offer you my powers and second off-" at this point England had opened his mouth ready to insert a snarky remark, but the American stood his ground and held up a hand. "don't interrupt, wasn't that one of your golden rules? So... yeah second off all you have no right to tell me what my childhood was like. As you said, you weren't even there most of the time. I learned from that and would never do that to Anya" by now America could tell he was having an effect on the Englishman because he was biting his lips trying to hold back his anger.

Feeling the stares of many other nations on him America took a breath to settle his raging anger and calm himself. He stared at a pair of light purple eyes that shone in sadness under circular glasses and knew he shouldn't have burst like that. He had come to terms with his abandonment issues and had forgiven his forger caregiver for everything, but something about what he said really got him. Canada knew the sadness just like him and he never acted out so he would follow suit and act like he was his age.

In a low voice the American continued "I knew what was going on Iggy, I knew that you needed more power, that I could have ... died and that if the plan actually worked and I didn't make it, it would affect everyone. I'm not stupid or irresponsible, I wanted to give Anastasia a chance to live and I wanted to save everyone. Call me whatever you want but I did this for you and I don't regret anything"

Suddenly the elder nation found himself unable to put up a strong front, he couldn't block of the wave of sadness mixed with pride and relief with a pinch of regret. A sob was released before the flood gates opened and the blonde let out the tears that he'd been holding back for years. He could tell many nations had either lost the respect or gained some after the show, but hell he was just going to have to deal with the taunts later.

"Awe Iggy, are you really... are you crying?" This was definitely not what the America was used to, this sort of thing was what England usually looked down on. True to his English way he was always reigning on his weaker emotions (except anger) and telling everyone to be calm. Well now he was crying and hell even Anastasia's lower lip was trembling.

"N-no I'm n-not you git" England wiped his eyes with his free hand and groaned at the wail coming from Anastasia. She had gotten a hold of a lock of his hair and was pulling it. "Look I-I'm going to go, here take her Ivan" He quickly dislodged the infants fit and handed the blonde over to the Russian who had made his way over to the growing group.

"Ah~ what did I miss?" The beige blonde asked as he adjusted his hold on the blonde babe. He began to bounce the child as she grabbed onto his scarf and buried her face in it. Judging from the stares and the look on the American's face he got the gist of what occurred. "Fredka go to him, say sorry and make nice, Да?" He added in a sickly sweet voice before grabbing the American in an unforgiving tight grip and pushing him off to the direction the Englishman had left.

"Hey dude, chill I didn't even do anything" The American called before looking back and seeing the disapproving faces of both Canada and Lithuania. He really felt he didn't do anything to merit the elder man crying and him having to apologize.

"Just go Al, make sure you apologize properly" Called the Canadian before giving a stern glare when the American just rolled his eyes and turned to leave.

Walking away from the crowd the blonde felt weird as he felt a whole bunch of eyes on him. Looking around he could see that little by little what was Moscow was returning to its former glory, the streets were reforming and buildings were being put back together. He knew it was going to be the same for him, lady Liberty was one of the first monuments to be brought back. Even if she was no longer used at Ellis Island she was still a sign of hope... hope, that's something he had not been short of when this whole fiasco began.

'I could have lost you, erm not that I would have been to upset by that, but you, you know what I mean.' the words kept going off in his head as he continued walking. He had no idea where he was going however he was sure he was going to come by the Englishman soon enough.

'So he was worried? Well that was something I thought he wouldn't feel again. He's such a damn hypocrite, always telling me that I'm selfish and I that I have to do good for others, then I do it and he goes off on me. How the hell should I know that he was going to react that way. He told me that he didn't want anything to do with me after the war then he acts like it's a chore to have me around. How was I supposed to know he still cared. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, king shit. Now what?' Mentally the American thought he was going crazy.

Feeling perplexed the blonde reeled his leg back and took all of his pent up frustration on a lone rock that had been before him. He watched as the rock flew from the ground hitting a nearby pole and richote-ing off into an alley. Frowning the American pushed up Texas before hearing the rock hit something solid and a loud "ow" groan out.

"Crap" The American exclaimed as he jogged over to the alley only to stop short. On the ground was the Englishman in a fetal position. His head was hung low but America could still see the tears falling as he held onto his arm.

'Well that was convenient'

* * *

><p><strong><span>Translations:<span>**

**Spanish:**

Lovi, ayúdame con los cuerpos- Lovi, help me with the bodies

Jesús mío, eres mas pesado que yo iba pensar- My Jesus, you heavier than I thought.

Oye- Hey

levantarte- get up

**Italian:**

svegliarsi il bastardo- wake up bastard

Fratello- brother

Sta Zitta- shut up

**Russian:**

Да- da- yes

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello readers well I'm truly sorry for the wait but I've been really busy with college life and well yesterday was my sister's birthday, she turned 20! I'm so proud of her and everything she is doing at school and such. To celebrate her birthday we went to a spa, castle spa and it was freakin' awesome! I was happy to be there and then today we went to my cousin's house to celebrate and I only got back a couple hours ago. Christmas was great for me, I had my godmother come over and I got a lot of presents. I also got to make a lot of chipa and food. ~wah well I'm happy to be writing again~ tell me what you did for vacation and what you would like me to write. So yeah... well I'm tired and I'll be uploading more soon. TheRussianGaaraKid~**


	21. Chapter 20

**A One Way Ticket to Papaville**

_*Italics are meant to signify that the language being spoken is Russian_

~I do not own Hetalia, but the idea for this story is. ~Chemistry is running my life ~

* * *

><p>Recap:<p>

* * *

><p>Feeling perplexed the blonde reeled his leg back and took all of his pent up frustration on a lone rock that had been before him. He watched as the rock flew from the ground hitting a nearby pole and ricocheting off into an alley. Frowning the American pushed up Texas before hearing the rock hit something solid and a loud "ow" groan out.<p>

"Crap" The American exclaimed as he jogged over to the alley only to stop short. On the ground was the Englishman in a fetal position. His head was hung low but America could still see the tears falling as he held onto his arm.

'Well that was convenient'

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

* * *

><p>"Iggy? Is that you?" America tried his hardest not to let the string of obnoxious laughter back as he lowered his face to the crouched blonde. He kept a safe distance away in case he decided that the blonde would deserve a taste of his own medicine and contrary to his image he threw a decent punch.<p>

"Well bloody hell Alfred, who else would it be you git?" the annoyed response was emphasized as a pale hand reached out quickly to hit the side of the American's head. Revenge was sweet! An echo of the smack reverberated the small alleyway stunning the Brit a bit.

'Did I really hit the git that hard?' England thought as he stared at the dumbfounded expression on the other blonde. His hand felt a bit numb from the sheer force, however, it wasn't like the American couldn't take it.

"You hit me" came the incredulous reply as the American slowly brought his left hand up towards the side of his head where he was just assaulted. 'Did he just hit me or did a star just fall on my head like the last time with England in Egypt' America waited until his eyes stopped seeing yellow blobs and focused Texas on the impatient looking Brit before him.

"Are you daft? Of course I hit you, I didn't hit you that hard so don't make a show of it. Come now wipe those tears" England demanded as he diverted his emerald eyes away from his former charge. It was one thing to see America cry (like the last time the American thought he saw the ghost of the spider he killed, the moron cried for an hour straight in England's broom cupboard), however it was certainly another thing to make him cry and that made the Englishman quite uncomfortable.

Confused the blonde straightened himself out kneeling as he placed a hand under his eyes feeling for the telltale signs of any such tears. As he felt about he felt a bit of moisture which he was quick to wipe of embarrassed that he would be could crying from a hit.

"Damn Iggy what the hell is with you and your sudden cry strong hands of punishment. Is that some kind of parental superpower, 'cuz it's supper affective. On second thought you're not allowed near Anya" America babbled blushing heavily as he realized the gravity of the situation. England just hit him and he cried from it, legitimately cried, like a child getting spanked. This was too EMBARRASSING!

"Look, I haven't the slightest idea what crazed hypothesis you seem to be cooking up in that tiny brain of yours, but if you don't cease I will be forced to pop you in the head once again" England warned as he raised a hand to the air threateningly. This immediately got the American to stop yammering and pay close attention to the Brit.

"Why are you even here?" Raising an eyebrow the "gentleman" looked around before pausing and staring the American in the eye. "Where is Anastasia? You haven't dropped her have you, I still blame myself for dropping you on too many times. Lord knows what you could have accomplished had I been more attentive back then"

Silence reigned as the new information sunk into the kneeling nation and suddenly a slight twitch of the eye was the only sign to prove he was still there. "You DROPPED me? And not just once, but many times?" America shouted as he threw his arms up in a dramatic fashion. 'This ol' fart has been hounding on me this whole time about my fail parenting skills, but he thinks it's just peaches that he DROPPED me!'

"I did say I regretted it, didn't I? Now more importantly where is the child?" England hid his amusement as he stared down at the gaping blonde still on the ground.

"I left her with the Ruski, hey no changing the subject. Just when were you going to tell me about this, you don't just spring that up on a guy. Hey do you think that's why I'm the only one who can talk to Tony?" America smirked as he remembered Tony's verbal beat down on England the last time he stopped by his place. It was just too funny especially watching England's face get all red and puffy with anger... good old fun.

"Bloody rude alien" mumbled the thoroughly peeved Englishman as he raked his fingers through his golden locks. He suddenly stopped remembering something and scowled as he looked about for the book he had gotten from Mother Eald. He'd held it through the impromptu ceremony, but now it seemed to just disappear just like that.

"Alfred, my book, have you seen it?" the urgency in the Brit's voice had the American quit his chuckling and look over questioningly.

'Book? The hell is he talking about?' The blonde joined in looking before a thought popped up. "Hey it's probably with Antonio and Romano, they were the first ones to wake up." He got up immediately puzzled as to where to go from there.

"It's this way you brat" the Englishman instructed as he walked away from the alley no longer wishing to hide away. He'd deal with the stupid emotions later, but for now he had a damn book to find. Beside him he could hear the unnecessarily loud pounding footsteps that could only belong to the idiot that he'd been trying to avoid.

Contemplating on what to say to make the trip back less awkward the American thought back to the time England freakin' disappeared out of nowhere in the middle of the hospital magic style. It occurred to him that he never got an explanation as to just what happened during the time he was gone, I mean he was just left to deal with the world (literally) on his own.

Russia had gotten the tale out of him after he came, but America couldn't hear it since he was preoccupied taking survey of the nations gathered, as well as, the damages they were suffering from. To make matters worse he was getting calls left and right from various bosses demanding to get their nations back to them immediately. Yeah, they actually thought America and Russia had an elaborate plan to steal every countries, the nerve of them. Just how paranoid were these people?

"So, what exactly happened after, you know, the hospital thing?" The blue eyed nation asked hopefully as he placed his hands in his pocket. Slowing his pace a bit he began to stare at the ground watching as the crumbled concrete began to reform into a smooth surface and the ground began to level.

"Why should I tell you, git? You've never believed me before about fey or any of the creatures, even having the nerve to call **me **mad. What makes you think I'll tell you?" bushy caterpillar eyebrows knitted in anger and frustration. Couldn't the git get the hint that he didn't want to talk at the moment.

"Hey, I'm all for understanding that you were afraid of losing me and all, but can you just chill on the damn sarcasm. If it helps I'm sorry for scaring you and not listening hell I'm even sorry for the scene, but don't you think you overreacted just a bit?" The two stopped in their tracks frozen in the moment. It had been a while since the Brit heard the American saying anything this mature, hell he just took responsibility for his actions. 'It's a bloody miracle the boy is actually acting like an adult' he thought sourly as he looked into determined blue orbs wondering just what had changed.

"I-I... well I suppose I had overreacted just a tad, but that doesn't mean it wasn't called for. Since when were you this mature, you never take responsibility for anything" Critically he gave the younger nation a once over to check if it wasn't his twin somehow (not that Mathew could ever pull it off). 'Same eyes, Nantucket hair strand , Texas glasses, obnoxious bomber jacket and most telling his shit eating smile. Yes, this was most definitely the Alfred I raised.' Sighing England rubbed his eye that had suspiciously gotten glossy at the positive identification of his former ward.

"What, were you so mesmerized by my heroic awesomeness that you were moved to tears. Geez Iggy you really have lost your touch, HAHAHAHA" there goes the mature image down the toilet going in a swirling waters of idiocy America seemed to have an infinite amount of. Huffing indignantly the elder nation lifted his hand up ready to strike, but stopped abruptly. No this was the America he knew and cared for, he may have wanted a more mature nation, but that was just a part of America's charm.

"Belt up you wanker, I was not most certainly not crying , my eyes were suddenly itching. For the record you dear child are not 'awesome' and forget what I said about being mature" England growled taking brisk steps away from the boisterous blonde.

"Oh come on Iggy, I just playing. Hey wait up"

"Go fall down a hole you prick"

"I'm the prick?"

"Yes, you are"

"Look this is fun and all, but are you going to tell me or not? I promise I'll listen and keep an open mind to whatever you say. Alright? So please, please, pretty please with cherry on top?"America had managed to snake his arms around the Brits arm tightening his grip with every plea until his the hand captured turned blue from the pressure.

"Let go you overgrown child. I will tell you however if I so much as hear I snicker or comment I will stop and never tell you. EVER." the conditions were stated clearly as the death hold loosened until there was only a ghost of a pressure. Sighing England took a second to collect his thoughts and organize them in a way that someone as dense as America would understand.

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Meanwhile At Red Square~ <em>**

* * *

><p>As everyone had finally gotten themselves together they were quick to go and help anyone who had lost too much energy. In the case of the micro nations it had taken longer for them to recover which had worried Finland to no end as he wrapped the unconscious Sealand in his arm as one would an infant. He had tried everything to get the child to rouse, all without fruition. Beside him Sweden stood looking down at the two worriedly, he'd seen Seychelles and Japan and awaken later than the others, but even Hay-on-Wye still hadn't awaken either (worrying Wales greatly).<p>

Russia had taken America's duty accompanied by both Lithuania and Estonia taking note of who would need to be taken to Saint Basil's for extra care due to energy loss and who would be allowed to go inside the Kremlin to go contact their bosses. Russia's boss had been a bit nervous allowing Russia to block of the Red Square to perform whatever they had been doing so close to where he was. Hello if things went wrong he would be in huge danger especially since they were dealing with something as unpredictable as a nation's power.

So far it had been the micro nations as well as Trinidad and Tobago, India, Brazil and Israel all of which had inexplicably stayed dormant much to everyone's surprise. All of them had been taken into the colorful church to be properly cared for. Some of the other nations had sustained some injuries from the falls like Greece who had twisted his ankle and Georgia, who had injured his wrist. Even Germany sported a injury to his forehead that had been treated by the estranged Italy after he noticed. Some people however refused to be helped, namely Switzerland and North Korea who were adamant that nothing was wrong with them (even though North Korean had an obviously broken arm and Switzerland had a skinned knee) . The strangest behavior however belonged to China who turned into super protective brother.

It wasn't apparent that he was losing it until the Chinese man saw Japan still laying on the ground even after Indonesia and South Korea had awaken. China had held onto the slight Japanese man since discovering that he was the only of his "siblings" that hadn't awaken yet. Hong Kong had been a special case for some reason waking a little after the Chinese man and Pilipino woman rubbing his eyes as though he had just awaken form a short nap. Sitting on the ground the whole of Asia sat huddled not allowed to go anywhere without the threat of betting wok-ed by the very protective China. Even the confused Mongolia had been gathered sitting next to China as he held the now awaken and thoroughly embarrassed Japan still in his lap. The only exception he allowed was India, since the poor nation looked absolutely dreadful then, she had bags under eyes and her breathing was irregular. With all those variables the Ancient nation decided it was best to let her go, instead keeping a closer eyes on everyone else.

The African nations had huddled as they made sure no one been missing, Madagascar had wondered off during the "ceremony" and ended up on the other side of the barricade. Egypt had settled in the ground by South Africa and Ethiopia staring blankly at the others. He had remembered they were in South Africa's house and the Mali fell and then blood had started to pool. He also remember sending Alfred an email, but after that everything was a blur. Looking around he saw Kenya and Mali sitting by each other trying to piece together what it was exactly that they had felt before they fell unconscious. It wasn't like it was a painless that was for sure, it hurt so much as the blood left them in pools, but they felt oddly serene, like nothing in the world mattered. Angola had taken his spot in the middle of the circle watching everyone talk about the ordeal and such but she just sat there waiting for something.

South America and Latin America had been in absolute elation at having everyone back, they had gathered hugging and laughing at being reunited. Even those who were normally enemies hugged it out, thanking God that they were no longer in immediate danger. Paraguay had chosen to take it easy with Brazil, Uruguay Argentina drinking some nice cold tereré under the blinding sun.

While everyone else sat down to chat it was Russia who was trying to get down the other, but it was proving difficult. The middle eastern countries and most of the Europe were spread out joining other circles trying to taste other food or beverages. It wasn't necessarily bad since it was rare to every have everyone (and I mean everyone) there all at once in a peaceful situation.

"Mr. Russia, I'll take South America and Edward will take Africa. You can take Asia, it'll be easier so we can all help find Europe... Ah Steve y-your koala is eating my pants" cried Lithuania as the furry marsupial wrapped it's arm firmly on his calves taking another bite of his pants getting a laugh out of Anastasia who was being held by Belarus a couple paces away.

"To-to" Anastasia giggled as she waved amused at the Lithuanian who was trying very hard not to scare the mammal on his leg and getting a nasty bite as the Aussie went to work coaxing it off. Bored of her antics the Belarusian nation merely nodded as she walked away to go find her sister, at least she didn't hate Ukraine as much as she did everyone else.

Slowly she trudged gracefully away from her big brother, she wouldn't assault him with her love now, not with him being busy, but once that was done... an evil smirk graced her lips. Whining the blonde child turned in the loose hold looking at the retreating back of her 'daddy'. "Vaa- yaa" she called out as the distance only became larger disturbing her greatly. Louder the child let out a yell ignoring the fidgeting under her as Belarus tried to adjust her hold so the babe wasn't screaming in her ear. It went on for a while as the pale blonde fought to keep her balance while keeping the struggling child still. It amused the other nations nearby as the struggle continued and it looked like the child was winning as she grabbed a lock of Belarus' long straight hair and tugged viciously.

"Owww! _You demonic child_" Belarus growled as she moved to try and throw the child off of her only to hear the bouncing that definitely belonged to her dear sister. '_Oh great, well she can take the demon this is ridiculous'_

"_That is NOT how you treat an infant Natalya, you know that" _came the soft yet firm voice of the elder sister. She was her arms at her waist in a disapproving manner as she watched Belarus continue to struggle with the child. Russia had been too far to pay any mind the minor incident and taking pity on the struggling blonde she grabbed Anastasia's hand and loosened it from the pale locks. She then patted Belarus with one hand as she held Anastasia to her side with the other.

"_Just get her away from me"_ growled Belarus as she turned away in disgust wondering just why anyone would want to go through all the trouble just to have little demons walking around. The idea seemed pretty stupid, not that any of them had ever been able to have children before. As far as anyone has known they had all just appeared one day and were raised by whoever found them and became a family. It wasn't exactly the best of situations, but what did you really expect from the world we live in.

"_I hope you know you were an infant once too, don't think you weren't any grief" _chastised the large breasted woman as she began to rock in place kissing the hands that were aiming for her hair. It was true, though it wasn't easy to raise Russia much less Belarus.

"_I seriously doubt that"_ she muttered as she walked over to Hungary, maybe she would be a great change from this whole baby business.

Turning Ukraine smiled down at the restless child in her arms and bounced in place before stopping thinking better of it when a button popped out. Instead she returned back to the spot she had been resting at with Latvia, Liechtenstein (she was only left alone under the condition someone was to look after her), Canada and Bulgaria. She was pretty sure Bulgaria had only joined them because he saw Liechtenstein alone, but Canada had promised to keep a close eye on her and he planned on keeping it. Slowly, carefully Ukraine sat back down on the ground with everyone watching the amazed faces of Latvia and Liechtenstein as they looked down at the babe.

Pausing her attempt to shove her fist in her mouth, the baby flashed the two blonde nations a full on smile with her clear blue eyes sparkling. Immediately they melted cooing at the child amazed at the tiny proportions. Latvia had taken to playing with her left hand placing his small finger into smaller ones watching it flex around. He blushed as she squeezed tightly before pulling it up and down.

'Too cute'

Ukraine smiled at him, he wasn't shaking violently as he usually did whenever he was in Russia's presence. He almost seemed to glow with happiness as he sat there playing with Anya, just forgetting every care in the world. Liechtenstein had taken to the child's feet playing with it by bouncing it up and down in her palm as gently as possible. The giggles received were all the more incentive to keep playing. She then took to tickling which got even more giggles being shared from both the baby and the younger nations. It in turn seemed to cheer up Bulgaria who was frowning at being ignored by Liechtenstein and Canada who was being harassed by a certain Frenchman began to smile at the sounds.

Even France backed off instead watching the display with awe. He motioned for Hungary who had come closer looking for Austria to join them. He knew she would have a camera on her, because the day she didn't, the world really would end. Once there she immediately got to clicking taking a shot at every possible angle getting shots of the smiling Ukraine and the younger nations.

From afar Russia watched with a genuine soft smile finally taking down the last of Asia. He knew his sister had been fond of Anastasia, but her maternal instincts were spot on. She knew when to tell them to back off before Anya would cry and when to hold he close for comfort. He too had felt that innate feeling of nurture that he never thought he'd have. The feeling of caring for something so much that he wouldn't dream of ever hurting it, yes Anya was changing them.

No longer was Ukraine avoiding her brother except for when she wanted something.

No longer was Lithuania terrified of Russia for no reason (he was scared still but not as much)

No longer was Poland grossed out by everyone but himself and Lithuania

No longer was Belarus as closed off and obsessed as she had been.

No longer was England as unaccepting and bitter to others.

No longer was America as childish and obnoxious.

Lastly...

No longer was Russia as cold and unforgiving as his tundra.

It is perhaps the most beautiful gift to have a child, it may not be biologically your, but all the same a change will be made. A parent can live their lives feeling happy and whole, but until they see the wandering eyes or the smiling face of a child they will never understand what being whole is. Do not mistaken me, having a child is no breeze, but what's life when there are no surprises and mistakes to make it that much more interesting.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>AN:_****_ Well this took about three hours to write since I was in the library next to the most obnoxious group of potheads in this school (no offense to smokers however I'm "allergic" to scents). Anyway I realize it's been forever since I last posted anything, but at least this is longer than the last one and well it took a lot more effort. Stick around because after my next lecture I will start my Naruto fic NTTEOK! I hope everyone had a great vacation and are okay, if you're in New York, snow sucks especially when it's mixed with rain. I should be going now... bye! ~TheRussianGaaraKid out! _**


	22. Chapter 21

**A One Way Ticket to Papaville**

_*Italics are meant to signify that the language being spoken is Russian_

~I do not own Hetalia, but the idea for this story is. ~And so it ends soon~

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:**** Hello everyone, it's TheRussianGaaraKid... but you probably knew that, so I'll cut to what I want to tell you before I lose my nerve. This is the second to last chapter of AOWTTP. I'm not sure if everyone has liked this so far, I've seen the amount of people reading this from so many different country (especially my own). I just wanted to say how happy I am to have written this story for this long for you guys and I hope you all like this. I'm not quite sure how I'll react to how this will end since I've never really thought of an ending, as you read on your guess will be as good as mine as to what will happen. Cheers~ **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 21<span>**

**June 18, 2013, six months to the day Anastasia was born. **

A cool breeze flows about the pastures of the wheat infested summer home, the scattered trees covered in the varying shades of lime to olive swaying gently to the breeze. Puffs of whimsical white dandelions and vibrant soft golden chrysanthemums littered about the pastures undisturbed by the chimes of giggles and playful taunts as two kids skipped about the wide expanse of Russia's backyard. The two blondes were chasing each other trying to outsmart the other to see who would be tagged "it". Bobbing and weaving ensued as well as the yells of foul play as tiny fingers just miss the back of America's obnoxiously colored American flag tank top. [**Yes I know it's "not appropriate" to do so, he just likes to be patriotic**]

From afar an emerald eyed Englishman sat beneath one of the trees with a half emptied cup of herbal tea in one hand and an open novel (which he half -paid attention to) in the other. He calmly let his eyes grace the words of the novel he knew by heart as Alice falls down the hole leading to Wonderland. He had been reading Alice in Wonderland to Anastasia before America decided she had enough of the fairytales and started playing tag with the child. Although the Englishman would normally have objected to such actions he had to admit the child had been losing interest in the novel staring at the pasture for the last few minutes. He sighed as he watched the American trip on himself causing the young child trip and land on top of him as a result.

Slowly the American helped the little girl off of him smiling sheepishly as she tagged him in the forehead and ran off in the opposite direction. The obnoxiously loud voice of the American called out to Anastasia, but was ignored as the game continued.

A chuckle was let out from the Russian inside the house as lavender eyes following the two as they frolicked about. They were in the home he had vowed never to use once the grand duchess had died, he had been hesitant about go back after their trip during the snowy winter (with good reason since it was still abandoned). His perspective, however , was altered ever since the gathering at Red Square. Anastasia had been growing at an alarming rate since then not just in appearance but in intelligence and curiosity. She looked like a normal two year old at the moment with long flowing blonde hair and brilliant blue eyes that melted Russia to her every whim. Her speech and motor skills had been astonishing as she walked perfectly within weeks of the incident and then she began to speak in longer words forming sentences.

Part of the Russian wanted to weep at the loss of valuable childhood that he was missing out on experiencing with Anya, but that didn't mean he didn't want to share what little there was with her. Thus the reason why the summer home was called to use. After the incident they realized that Russia's home was in serious danger of being demolished as the child pranced about spilling drinks on the antique carpets and drawing on the countless paintings that were priceless parts of Russia's past. There was also the incident where Anastasia had gotten so riled up by the promise of ice cream that she nearly ran into Russia's impressive collection of lead pipes. That was the last straw for both England and Russia, they both wanted to remove her from the mansion however it was not to say they were in agreement as to where they were going to keep her.

For weeks the Englishman had threatened to remove her and keep her in his home in Cambridgeshire, where she would be safe and well cared for. Russia had not been pleased at the very least and neither was America, in fact he repeatedly stated "Over my cold dead body will you take her to your bland house. She'll die of boredom" whenever the subject was brought up. Strangely enough the American didn't even offer to put her up in his home either, he had on in Alaska that he would sometimes go to whenever his boss wanted to meet with him. When asked why he hadn't offered a place he would just smile and shake his head telling the asker that he wouldn't want to take Anya away from her birth place, not yet at least.

Which brings us back to the summer home doesn't it?

Well the idea of using the summer home had actually come when Belarus came to visit Anastasia one day with Ukraine, the two had come over to spend the day with their "niece" while all three of her father's returned to their bosses to go over whatever they needed to go over. That particular day they found out something particularly interesting about the little child as they were driving over to the market. Ukraine used one of Russia's cars to take them to the nearby market which was about a ten minute drive to pick up ingredients for cookies and dinner, but something had been off about Anya when they got in the car. She would look out the window looking puzzled turning from Ukraine to Belarus then back out the window.

It was safe to say that the ever attentive Belarus was the first to notice the action ignoring it at first, but after five minutes of the same action she snapped_. "What are you doing?"_ she demanded from the front seat turning to face the child in the special seat in the back. Her voice had not been as icy as it would have been with anyone else but the hint of annoyance was still there. Stunned by the outburst Anastasia remained quiet for moments before facing the window once more. _"No snow"_ she simply replied silently as she watched the bushes pass by.

Chuckling in the front seat Ukraine looked at the rear view mirror and watched as the child continued to look puzzled_. "No, Anya, there wouldn't be any snow. General winter has passed and spring has come."_ she assured as she turned her attention back to the road. It had been a beautiful day that was a bit chilly, but a welcome change from the harsh winds and freezing snow. Once they arrived at the market it was then that Anastasia beamed as her feet hit the floor and she bursted out in giggles while turning in circles with her face to the sky. At the strange stares they were getting Ukraine and Belarus were quick to calm her trying to figure out what had set her off.

_"What, what is it that excites you Anya?"_ Ukraine started as she lifted the dizzying child up. Belarus stared calculating what the atmosphere would provide to a child's fascination, but found nothing. instead she took to shooting glares at the elder woman and mothers who shot them with disapproving looks.

_"I remember this town. I remember that tree, but with snow and that house without lights and that store."_ Anastasia babbled as she continued to look around with nostalgia. Once she has finished listing off the things she remembered she frowned. "But I've never been here".

Confused Ukraine brushes off her suspicion that she could have remembered coming here as an infant, it would have been impossible after the Red square incident she had not been allowed to leave the mansion... thus the damage done to it. She was quick to gather the ingredients while keeping a close eye on both Belarus and Anastasia as she continued onto the checkout area. Once she had paid for the items and loaded them into the car she began to start the car. As she was pulling the car out a small voice called from the back "_Auntie Kat can we go to the house?"_.

Smiling Ukraine nodded and replied softly "Of course love, we are going home now" and with that she continued back the way had come. From the back a pouting Anastasia smacked the window in frustration as she peered out. "You're going the wrong way" Anya cried as she panicked frantically patting the car seat as though it would make the car turnaround.

The dark blue eyes of Belarus peered back at the frustrated child before looking questioningly at her elder sister. Slowly Ukraine pulled over before looking back at the child who was still struggling. _"What do you mean we are going the wrong way?"_ she asked patiently as she peered over at the child in the rear view mirror.

_"The house with the snow is the other way"_ grumbled Anastasia as she crossed her arms much like England would do when upset.

'Wonderful she's taking after the grouchy old one' mused Belarus as she sighed as thought of what the child could be talking about.

_"This house, what does it look like?"_Ukraine asked humoring the child trying to shake off her own uneasiness.

"There were trees, lots of trees and a park in the back. Iggy got made at Al because he climbed the tree and inside it was yellow and had sunflowers" she informed them in English too worked up to respond in Russian. She then blinked as she remembered something else "You were there to Aunt Kat and a blonde person and Toris" she listed off as she tried to remember anything else.

Almost immediately Ukraine went pale and stared at Belarus with her light ocean blue eyes near tears. She then nodded and started the car up again and drove the other way towards the summer home that she remembered Russia had showed her. It took a while since they'd gotten lost a couple of times, but it was worth it as they stepped out of the car into the scene of receding snow and the triumphant return of pasture make its way through the land. Giggling Anya undid her seatbelt immediately and waited impatiently for one of her aunts to open the door.

Once out she gushed at everything running back and forth trying to soak up every ounce of her surroundings. Almost immediately she stopped her running twirling once before collapsing onto the semi present snow extending her arms out. Terrified Ukraine ran over to the child trying to see what the damage had been since there was a rather loud thud accompanied with the fall. Peering down however she found Anya smiling happily as though she were feeling peaceful.

"Are you okay?" Belarus asked as she joined her sister peering down at the fallen child. It was bad enough that she had done that once and the world nearly ended, but they still had no idea how she would affect the world completely just yet.

"Yup" Anya sighed as she shifted away from the melting snow deciding she didn't like the cold as much as she thought.

"Are you enjoying yourself down there?" Ukraine asked playfully offering her hand to pick the child off the ground.

"I don't wanna go" Anya replied as she got up surprising the two nations as she bolted to the house easily opening the door and entering the house. Blinking owlishly the two watched as the door slammed shut behind her and they heard the sound of tiny feet patter about the house. Shaking out of it first Belarus shrugged and turned to the car opening the trunk and taking out the bags of food out.

_"What are you doing?"_ Ukraine asked puzzled as to why her sister would be unpacking when they were leaving soon.

"_She will not leave willingly, not after coming here. We will stay here until big brother and the two idiots come back"_ She replied handing Ukraine the lighter load before opening the door vaguely wondering why it was left open anyway. Surely Russia would have closed it before leaving the last time he'd been there.

So that was where they had spent their day, Ukraine had baked the cookies with Belarus watching uninterested while Anastasia tried her best to help out by handing Ukraine the ingredients she needed. At mid afternoon Anya went to take her nap and Belarus left to investigate if there were bears nearby (which Ukraine suspected from the tracks by the house). Ukraine put away the rest of the food that they didn't use and began to occupy her time cleaning. She wasn't sure why, but in her mind she imagines the young duchess Anastasia running about with their Anastasia talking about everything and nothing happily. She smiled sadly at the thought, she hadn't known the duchess well, but she knew Russia was found of her and that it was a feeling returned.

It was not long after that she began dinner that she realized that there were plenty of guestrooms to occupy had they chosen to stay here. She had dusted and washed the covers so it was acceptable to sleep on and there was ample space for Anya to run and play. According to Belarus it was generally safe outside and that the only sign of a bear was not fresh and that her inspection revealed no dangerous animals around.

_"Natalya what do you think of this place_?" Ukraine asked as she spun the spoon through the borsht she had made for dinner. It was getting dark out and Anya was still knocked out after her little show, but it felt oddly lively and peaceful all at once.

_"It's... nice"_ she replied carefully. She had known the significance of this place to her dear elder brother and she genuinely did think it was nice. She just didn't know whether or not she should voice her disapproval of being here especially since Russia didn't know they were there.

"Vanya and Arthur have both been fighting over where they should move. Wouldn't this place be the perfect solution?" Ukraine reasoned as she turned off the stove. She smiled as she saw what she thought was a glimmer of happiness in Belarus' eyes ... nope it was actually a glimmer of doom. Once her idea was shot down the waterworks will begin and who is the one who has to deal with it? You guess it, Belarus.

Walking away Ukraine went to go get Anastasia to get her for dinner while Belarus sat there going through the possible outcomes. She would have to deal with whatever happened, but there was no reason she couldn't shift the situation into one she was more comfortable with. Right?

Dinner occurred without problems as Anastasia ate sleepily receiving the cookie she had been promised then went to play quietly in the room she was in... the duchess' old room. It had toys from her youth and come crayons to color with. Needless to say she had enough things to entertain herself with even with the lack of technology in the house.

At around eight, an hour and a half after putting Anya to sleep, Ukraine's phone rang interrupting the game she and Belarus were playing. The chess board stood before them menacingly as Belarus stared down wondering which piece to move. Quickly the Ukrainian woman pulled out her cell phone out and answered quietly.

_"Hello? Yekaterina speaking" _

_"Hello sestra. It is me Vanya. I called the house many times, why haven't you answered?" _came the deceptively calm and cheery voice over the line. She could imagine that he little brother was very annoyed and protective by now.

_"Ah- Hello Vanya. Well, we aren't at the house so I wouldn't have been able to pick up anyway."_ Ukraine answered softly as a shiver ran down her back.

Silence.

_"Vanya?"_ Ukraine stared over at Belarus who only raised her eyebrow.

_"Where are you know? Are you in trouble? Is Anastasia alright?"_ The rapid firing of questions surprised the Ukrainian into gasping.

_"Yes, she is fine. We're -well we're at your summer home" _She paused looking over at Belarus for help but she only saw he make her move. _"There is something we need to talk about tomorrow when you come back. We will be staying here tonight, don't worry Belarus staked the area out. Goodbye brat" _Before Russia could get a word in Ukraine ended the call and turned off her phone instructing Belarus to do the same.

For that night she would be sleeping uneasily wondering just what she would tell her brother.

**The next afternoon**

It was late in the afternoon when a dark car pulled up into the drive way. Ukraine had just settled in to the couch to read Anya one of the stories she'd found in the duchess' room. When she heard the unmistakable sound of the engine shutting she looked out the sheer curtains and saw three men get out of the car, it was definitely America, England and Russia. She assumed that her brother would be picking up the other two at the airport, but she didn't count for him to be upset.

"What are we doing here?"

"Yeah, I thought we were going to your house"

"I happen to own this house as well Fredka"

"That does not answer my question, Ivan"

"Well I'm not sure either, Arthur, I myself have no idea why my sisters have taken Anya here"

As soon as they made it half way to the door Anya was out the door running with open arms toward the three nations. She was smiling brightly dressed in the clothes Ukraine had gotten this morning from the house as well as the hat she had retrieved. It was an outfit that was entirely pink and white which was adorable, but made America wince a bit.

"Papas" she yelled as she threw herself onto the closest nation which happened to be America. She successfully made him take a step back as she threw herself onto him.

"Hey Anya" he greeted as she allowed him to pick her up.

"'ello dear" greeted the Englishman as he stopped by to place a kiss on her forehead. Russia walked past her and stood before his sisters.

"Hello Natalya, Kat. Care to tell me why we are here?" He asked innocently as his lavender eyes stared at them.

"Hello brat. Come inside and we will tell you" Ukraine replied as she set her eyes to meet his. she stepped aside letting him in. The other two followed in going to the kitchen as they had the first time in the house only to find tea and coffee out for them. Once they settled down ;Ukraine relayed the day before to them and explained how they felt this was the perfect place to raise her.

At first England refused because of the bear mentioning and Russia refused because he didn't want the memory of the duchess to overcome young Anya. America however sided with Ukraine that this place was perfect. It also helped that at that moment Anastasia threw a fit that she didn't want to leave the house. She went into a pouting stomping fit until Russia caved, which then followed with England's caving too when she pulled the crossed arm stance.

That was how they moved into the summer home.

Smiling Russia watched as Anya ran from America with her arms flailing. She was important to him and the others as well and this house needed more memories. He loved the grand duchess, but she was gone and this time he had a new chance to get it right. Wiping him hands Russia opened the back door and walked outside with a glass of water for Anya and a cup of coke for Alfred. A new start...

**End.**


	23. Chapter 22

**A One Way Ticket to Papaville**

_*Italics are meant to signify that the language being spoken is Russian_

~I do not own Hetalia, but the idea for this story is… even as it ends now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:****Hey everyone, I just want to say this very quickly before you read this: Thank you very much for your continued support, your comments and your ****messages. I loved writing this and I enjoyed watching the various reactions. So in the spirit of a clean ending I won't cry ~.~' nope. Read on and enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Two years later<strong>

Darkness had fallen in the Braginski summer house as crickets rubbed their legs rhythmically and humid winds stumbled about the tiny abode. There were minimal sounds as three nations slept calmly in their respective rooms, some work had been done to ease the cramped conditions and add an extra room due to a certain American's rather impressive movie collection. He calls the area his "chill room" which doubled as Anya's playroom. England generally avoided this area choosing to knit in the comfort of the front room or the porch. Russia… well Russia didn't mind the area however it got annoying whenever the younger blonde nation decided to ditch the "bed time at 6" rule and watch obscenely scary movies with Anya. Although the child looked about nine at the time she had the mental capacity of a teenager; however that didn't stop her from running to her daddies whenever a nightmare plagued her dreams.

Tonight happened to be one of those nights where America snuck a note under the table telling the personification of the world to meet him in the chill room in forty minutes. In that time the strawberry blonde took her shower, got her pajamas on, brushed her teeth (flossing after the many warnings from the ever present Englishman) and brushed her hair. She had whined asking Russia to brush her hair as he did when she was younger, but the giant nation was busy on his laptop trying to respond to the requests of his boss. She pouted using puppy dog eyes until he finally broke down and grabbed the tiny pink brush and gently ran it through pin straight hair. He honestly didn't understand why she insisted he do this when she was old enough to brush her own hair, but kept his thoughts to himself. He didn't know how many years he had left until she would start to resent him and distance herself so until then he would indulge her.

6:15 pm read the grandfather clock across the hall from the young child's room. Although she was five minutes late she grinned as she waited until the distant rocking sounds coming from England's rocking chair became rhythmic so she could hold off her steps to hide them under the sounds of the creaking. She quickly skidded across the hall looking both ways looking for any sign of the beige blonde giant. Although Russia had tucked her in and hummed an old Russian tune, she knew he liked to stay close to his little Anya to avoid this. Left. Clear. Right. Clear.

"_It's a go Agent Braginskaya"_came the chiming voice of the little girl as she continued to creep forward to the sounds of the rocking chair.

'Roger special Agent Anya' she replied mentally before doing an impromptu barrel roll before quickly getting up to see if either Russia or England had seen her rather bold maneuver. 'Nope free to go'

England definitely was responsible for this one, he had shown the younger blonde some James Bond movies (covering her innocent eyes whenever… not so innocent scenes where shown). The little girl loved it, she had been so excited to become a spy and shoot the bad guy much to both America and Russia's horror. She would press her petite body on the wall and stealthily try to stalk Belarus whenever she would visit with her right hand half fisted and her thumb/pointer finger out. She would never know that Belarus had already known she was being followed and had her knife out and ready.

What can she say… old habits die hard, especially when they were crucial in survival.

"_Approaching our target in three, two, one"_Anastasia carefully turned the knob leading to the chill room and hurried in. She smiled as she noticed the confused smile that started to spread on the American's face. "Mission Successful" she whispered as she lifted her hand up for a high five. Once the American returned the five she dove into the large plushy green bean chair. She loved the damn thing so much, she had no problem kicking out any nation who dared to take her spot.

"Hey little agent, how was the mission?" America asked as he popped a handful of popcorn into his mouth settling back into his own dark blue bean chair.

"A success Captain America, no one saw me" she cheered as she reached under her bean chair for the skittles she hid for times like these. "Where's Tony, I thought he was supposed to be here?" the younger blonde panned the room looking for the small green alien only to be met with a huge grin from the American nation beside her.

"Probably starting a fight with Iggy, he'll be here soon. By the way he got you these" America tossed the young girl a neon packet with a knowing look saying 'don't eat it all at once'. Neon gummy worms! Anastasia's favorite, trust the alien to always deliver the goods! Sliding over he pushed three dvds over to the blonde next to him. "Pick your poison"

Anya stared down at the three choices "Friday the Thirteenth", "The Human Centipede" and "The Grudge" were displayed in front of her. 'All supposedly scary, but if Al stays up too long Artie's going to check up on him. Only one movie then... The Grudge it is then'

"That one" she pointed a nautical fingernail at the dvd then sat back as the door opened to reveal a very happy looking Tony. "Have fun?"

A nod was all she got before the alien plopped on the small carpet between the two bean chairs and reached for the king sized soda container and ripped open the cap. The gray alien rarely every waited for anyone to take the first sip, he'd take the first few chugs before offering it to the nation and world. As expected Anastasia had taken to Tony the moment she laid eyes on him, she'd stared at him for a while before throwing her arms up in a silent plea to be picked up. Russia on the other hand was very skeptical of the extraterrestrial being, lavender eyes were trained on Tony whenever he was near Anya.

"Alright Tony, I know we already watched this one with Kiku, but little Anya here wants to watch it so we get to revisit The Grudge. Any complaints?"At the slow shake of the head the movie started and in the hour and a half it took to watch the movie the young blonde child watched as America went through his usual motions while watching any scary (or not scary at all in my opinion) movie. First with his gasps, then the chattering the teeth, followed by denial of the inevitable, screaming at the television in horror, then hiding under his bald eagle themed blanket. Then at the end he'd sigh and say "Well that wasn't as scary as it was made out to be" as he struggled to keep his teeth chattering to a level that was a least bearable to talk through.

"Right Al, scary" Anastasia mumbled obviously tired as it was way past her bedtime. "Tony can you carry me to my room" Anya begged as she saw the gray alien sneak some of the worms out of her bag.

Again the alien chose not to say anything since America was the only person that understood what the hell he was saying, instead he shook his head and took out a random gaming consol from America's growing collection and pretended to be busy.

"Come on, please! I'm too tired to walk all the way to my room" The young blonde gasped in exasperation as she leaned heavily onto her chair and smacked her arms down. "Fine I'll just sleep here" she announced as she turned fetal position to get into a more comfortable position.

America watched the who interaction semi amused at the interaction, he'd seen her pull this a couple of times before however every time she'd ask batting her pretty long lashes they'd do anything she asked. Vaguely aware of his the American returned the dvd to the case and wondered 'are we spoiling her?' before placing the case into his movie shelf.

"Come on Princess, we don't want the Ivan and Iggy to find you here in the morning" America patted the chair trying to rouse the sleepy child. He remembered the last time that happened and how he received one of the longest lectures he's ever gotten from the Brit about growing children and him being a dunder head and well he sort of dosed of half way through after the thirtieth use of the word Git. He got the message though make sure the cranky Brit never finds out about the fun stuff... especially their scary movie nights! No one has to know about their awesome movie nights, it's exclusively for totally awesome people (not for Prussia in anyway).

"No" she responded easily as she snuggled into the beanie ever opening her tired eyes. She didn't care if she was caught, it usually ended with her getting a "time out" from England and a brief lecture from Russia. The one who usually got the worst of the "punishment" was America who usually got the long lectures and the occasional hit on the head.

"Come on, help your daddy out here" America pleaded as he head out a hand for the young child to take. He didn't often play the daddy card, but it did help at times when Anya was being troublesome. "I'll give you some ice cream tomorrow after lunch and I'll sneak you out of Kiku's lessons early tomorrow so we can play some of the games he's gonna bring" the American bribed once he saw the hint of interest in the arch of her eye brow.

"Make it four scoops and you carry me out" Anastasia stated as she lifted an eyelid to judge the nation before her. She knew he was in no position to haggle her so she made a show of lifting her arms.

"Three scoops, Iggy'll kill me if you end up tearing the house down in a sugar rush" he smirked at the tired nod in agreement before he reached under the young blonde's armpit and lifted the child onto his waist. "You're getting too big for this you know" America commented as he closed the door leaving Tony to his own devices. Creeping slowly down the hall to Anastasia's room the nation smiled as he heard England's rocking chair and the faint clicking of Russia's keyboard. 'Yup this what we've been reduced to' America thought as he neared the child's room.

"Alfred are you checking on Anastasia?" came England's rather loud whisper from the other side of the floor. America nearly dropped the young child before gathering his wits and forcing his heart to stop beating so erratically in his chest.

"Yeah, I know Ivan's already done it, but I'm... uh just checking." America opened the plain white door and lowered the child before looking down the hall to see if he was caught. Luckily he saw that the Englishman's door was only slightly opened, but didn't allow for any view of Anya's room.

"Fine, just don't wake her up. Kiku's coming over tomorrow with Italy and Germany to teach her and I do not want her to fall asleep again. Mark my words if she does then Yao's wok is the last thing you'll be worried about." With that the Englishman went back to rocking as the sound of a single page being turned followed.

"Right" America turned back to Anastasia's room and saw that she was already in the beginning stages of falling asleep. Smiling tiredly America walked the rest of the way to the tiny bed and properly tucked in the tired child. With a single kiss to the forehead the American whispered a silent "G'night Anya" before stalking away from the child's room.

'Now what?' he thought to himself as he tried to mentally blocked away the images of the movie he'd just seen and shook as the image of the dead child made him feel rather creeped out... especially since Japan was coming over tomorrow. Shaking his head he quickly berated himself for being a chicken then headed over to his own room to get some work done before the threatening messages come from his boss again. He liked Obama and all, but he was a stickler for getting things done on time.

"_Fredka_ can you come in here for a moment" came the Russian's sickly sweet voice, which had America sweating a bit in confusion and fear. 'What the hell did I do now' he thought to himself as he did a mental run down on anything that the Russian could possibly have a problem with.

"Sure, just a sec" America opened the door to the chill room and whispered a quick "you got my back right?" to Tony. He received a thumbs up which he nodded gratefully for before taking off for Russia's office.

"You called" the blonde slid into the room with his hands in his pocket and his eyes shining mischievously. He looked around the room and calmed down when he saw it was devoid of any torture devices and that the giant beige blonde didn't have his creepy dark eerie aura.

"You look like you're expecting me to destroy you, you haven't **done** anything to deserve that have you?" lavender eyes sparkled as the other nation gulped hesitantly.

"Of course I haven't, I'm the hero, not the villain" the American spluttered out as he looked anywhere but the amused Russian before him. He hated how horrible his acting skills got around the beige sasquatch and what's worse is that the bastard knew that.

"How very convincing, anyway my boss wanted me to give this to you. I wasn't told what it is, but he was adamant that you had to read it" he watched as the American's blue eyes blew up to the size of mini saucers. As the blonde walked over to retrieve the folded paper the Russian quickly slide the wrist back and stared at the younger nations eyes.

"There is definitely something you're not telling me" Russia drawled before catching the other's wrist and pulling him forward. "Tell me now"

"I'm not hiding anything" America countered as he struggled to pull his wrist away from the giant.

"You are" Russia glared at the American with knowing eyes, then glanced at the shirt he was wearing and noticed the sweat marks under his armpits. It wasn't too warm in the house and the tee shirt was normal cotton, so he shouldn't have been sweating this much. So that meant one of two things, he was either watching something naughty or scary. Seeing as every "questionable" websites were blocked from Russia's wifi and most proxies he doubted it was anything naughty.

"Am not and stop staring at me like that, it's creepy"

"How many times have I told you to stop watching scary movies, Fredka? You can't take it" Russia mused as he stared at the younger nations astounded facial expression.

"Creeper"

"What was that?" Russia raised an eyebrow much like Anastasia had as his eyes darkened.

"Look I can handle it, can I have the paper now" America grunted out as he stopped struggling and opened his palm.

Smiling cynically the Russia loosened his grip on the other's wrist and answered "I don't know can you"

The American growled lowly as he stared at the lavender eyes before him. "You know what this is stupid" He jerked his wrist away and turned for the door. "I have work to do, when you're not such an ass come find me" he growled out as he slammed the door louder than he'd meant to... hopefully Anastasia was too knocked out to hear it.

"Quiet down you git" came the harsh whisper, but America ignored it in favor of going to his room and working on stupid papers.

After a brief shower the American went straight to work ignoring the insistent knocks at his door by plugging in his headphones to his iPod and listening to whatever was playing on shuffle. He continued on until the early hours of the morning when everything to do was done and the blonde's shoulders were stiffened sore.

Looking at the clock on his bedside table the neon numbers displayed 2:35 mockingly which had the America sigh in defeat. He stretched his sore muscles and opened the door intent on going to the kitchen for some water to soothe his achingly dry throat. Tiredly the blonde nation swung open his door only to be met with a heavy weight on his foot and expelling an unmanly screech.

"Holy crap, what the hell is that. Oh my god the Japanese ghost, holy crap. Kiku you sick bastard why would you ever come up with that movie" America freaked as he inched away little by little until no more weight was settling on his foot.

His watery eyes descended slowly as he took in the blonde tuffs of hair that where messily splayed in every which direction. Then he finally stopped at the reflection of equally frightened hues that were staring back at him.

'Crap it's Anya... I just cursed in front of her didn't I... It's two in the morning... I should probably put her back in her room to sleep' America calmed himself by taking a couple of deep breathes as he lifted the sleepy child to eye level.

"What are you doing at my door at two in the morning Anya" America asked tiredly as he held her tightly to his body.

"I thought I saw the spirit of Toshio at the end of my bed and bolted... you didn't open the door when  
>I knocked" she reasoned as she snuggled into the warm nation.<p>

"I thought you were Ivan... anyway you should have just gone back to sleep, it was a figment of your imagination and all that jazz." America soothed as he walked with the wary child in his arms.

"Why wouldn't you open the door for papa Vanya?" Anastasia asked curiously outside her door as America shifted her to get to the door knob. "Are you fighting again?"

"We don't fight, we have arguments and tiffs, but we don't fight... not since the cold war" He smiled sadly at the young girl before he returned her to her bed and tucked her in once more. "Don't worry about it baby doll, just try to get some rest" he gave the child a small kiss on the forehead before fixing the stray strands of hair that were in disarray.

"_I don't want you to go"_ she murmured sadly as blue eyes accompanied pouty pink lips. "You let me watch the movie and now I keep seeing Kiku as Toshiro. I'm scared of him" she admitted as she let her eyes do all the convincing.

"_How about this, I stay until you fall asleep and then go back to my room for some shut eye"_ America poked her nose playfully. "Deal?" he whispered as she shimmied over to make room for the American to lay next to her.

"_Deal, but you have to stay until I fall asleep_" she stressed as she open her covers. She was not one to be tricked.

"_Yup, scouts honor and I happen to be a scout so it is a promise... we should get you enrolled in the girl scouts. I'll definitely be your best customer, I love girl scout cookies."_ America babbled on in Russian as he imagined all the awesome cookies he'd be able to purchase.

"Papa Artie says I can't because I 'age to erratically to be enrolled in any public programs' and he says he doesn't trust the cookies." Anya yawned as she wondered about what she was missing, even Russia had their own version of a girl scout... with different cookies. There were also songs and activities they did to help the community and government, but Anya wasn't sure which scout she's like to enroll in. American? English? Russian?

"He wouldn't since he was once sold a box of rocks once when he was visiting me. He really like the cookies though and he hides them from everyone" America gossiped quietly as he felt his eyelids get heavier.

_"That's too bad, I wanna try those cookies though. It probably won't taste like auntie Kat's though or auntie Nat's."_ She frowned at that thought and craved the soft golden cookies Ukraine would make and the crispy ones Belarus would make. They were sweet with honey and warm enough to lull her to sleep on stormy nights.

"Hey Anya, why are you switching from English to Russian? Wouldn't it be easier to stick to one and have a normal conversion? Not that I mind, but I just don't want you to feel as though you need to speak English to me." America sighed as he felt he curl into him still awake.

"I dunno, I like to speak Russian and English. They're my first languages and I feel like I should speak them both" she drawled lazily as she rubbed her tired eyes.

"It's amazing how you picked up languages so easily though. Maybe it's just a world thing, but you never had a lesson before speaking to the other nations." America mused as he adjusted the position of his head on the small pillow.

"hmm" was her noncommittal response before her breath evened out and she was out like a light. As America laid there listening to her sleep he smile happily and settled into the bed deciding he wouldn't mind sleeping in the tiny bed as long as he could right his wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>6:30 am <strong>

* * *

><p>Staring down at the children on the bed the two elder nations cocked their heads at the confusion of the sight. It was a sweet scene as the American curled into the child holding Anya protectively like a mother bear would cuddle her cub.<p>

"Should we wake the git up"

"He looks tired, perhaps we should let him sleep"

"We have to get Anya ready for her lessons though, Kiku will be here any minute"

"I will carry Fredka over to his bed, you should get her ready"

"Alright, make your his blasted alien is out of the play room though, he shouldn't be left alone too long"

With that the beige blonde slide his arms under the American's knees and shoulder and princess carried the unconscious nation out the child's room and into his own room which was decked out in the typical teenage scene.

_"You never seem to change Fredka, it seems you'll always be an overgrown child" _Russia quietly chastised as his large paced steps slowed. Shifting the nation he was able set him on the bed next to his equally unconscious alien who was snoring rather loudly.

Brushing the blonde bangs away the Russian was about to leave before he took the folded paper he was supposed to give the American yesterday and left it on by his alarm clock and set it to go off in an hour.

"_Perhaps I was a bit childish this time,_ I'm sorry" he apologized in a low honest voice before turning to leave missing the shit eating smile on America's face.

'Aww you shouldn't have' he thought as he drifted back to sleep pushing Tony to get more realty on his bed.

In his dream America smiled as he watched his little girl keep growing and although he felt a stabbing his heart he also saw that England and Russia were still with him. He saw his little girl learn and blossom into a young woman and although he had to fight off a couple of nations from getting close to her, he was proud. He along with Russia and England had managed to raise an intelligent, independent and strong young woman who was out to save the world. It may have been a one way ticket to papaville but he was happy and was grateful for all the twists and turns that helped him feel as he did.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END <strong>


End file.
